When Revenge Backfires
by titansoul123
Summary: When Revenge Backfires, you suffer the consequences. When Revenge Backfires, the unexpected happens. Raven and Garfield are natural enemies, they absolutely loathe each other. Garfield is rich, hot, and popular, and Raven is the total opposite. But when a school field trip to Everwoods Camp changes everything, you never know what to expect. Bbrae, Robstar. Humor Romance, Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Back with another story! If you are reading my other stories, I promise you they will be finished. Sides, don't you hate it when a awesomesauce story is at a cliffhanger, then you hit the end, and it was last updated two years ago? No, that won't happen. But yes, it IS another high school story, but different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**This story was written by Titansoul123.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <span>Revenge and surprise school field trips<span>**

Kori looked around nervously as she fumbled with her clammy hands. She rotated in a circle, biting her bottom lip, looking around worriedly. I don't know what she was worried about- it was for his own good and she knew it.

"Hurry!" She whispered, still watching out for me.

"Okay, I'm almost done. Hand me the stuff." I said, opening my hands so she could put the bag on my outstretched arm. She gave me the bag, and I quickly ripped it open, trying to calm myself if we were to get caught. I shouldn't be worried anyway. It was near the end of last period, about 15 min. The perfume tumbled into my hand, and I sprayed the inside of his locker with it, the fragrance, _Angel Kiss_, floating in the air. I opened the bottle and dumped it on his P.E. clothes, wiping it all over them. The back of his jersey spelled out Logan. I frowned at it. The Logan family are one of the richest families in the state. That made him popular here.

I hate him. All he's ever done for the last two years was make my life miserable at this dreaded high school, and he knew it too.

Face it, we're natural enemies.

I grab the two items of clothing out of the bag- a crop top with a matching baby blue mini skirt, and hung it on his locker.

"Raven, someone's coming!" She whispered, facing me with a worried expression. I paled and scrunched my eyebrows, thinking.

"Run." Kori nods and dashes down the hall, around the corner.

I stuff myself in his locker and shut the door, shifting to a comfortable position in the tiny space. I wonder how am I going to get out. I imagine all the possible ways I can get out of here, all while trying to focus on my breathing. I always have been claustrophobic.

The footsteps get louder as they approach the lockers, but I wonder maybe if he will walk right pass them, giving me the-

I tumble onto the cold floor, in front of his feet as he swung the locker door open.

"What the hell?" He raises an eyebrow at me, looking me up and down. I get back on my feet and hold back a sneeze, my nose returning to the normal scent of school and not the perfume on his locker. I glare at him and cross my arms, signaling no regret.

"What the hell did you do in my locker?" he ask, sniffing it a little before rummaging around in it.

"What I should have done a long time ago." I spat. He sniffed his P.E. clothes and looked at the new outfit I gave him.

"You made my gym clothes smell like 'a girl', and you gave me a girly slut oufit." He confirmed, pulling the clothes out.

"Now you have two oufits to pick to pick from." I said, grinning. He glared at me, and slammed his locker door shut.

"What the hell is your problem?" He spat, his jaw clenching in anger.

"Says the one who spilled his lunch all over me ' on accident'," I snapped, opening my jacket to show him my now -revealing shirt with a large brown-orange-pink stain smack down in the center of it.

"My apologies, here, wear this instead," he said in a kind voice before shoving the crop top into my hands. I tightened my lips, before shoving it back to him.

"Why don't you put it on your whore girlfriend instead? My treat." I sneered. He shoved me into a locker into which I gladly shoved him back, only right into the principal.

"My office, now."

* * *

><p>Me and him competed for who was going to get there first, speed-walking towards the two seats in front of the principal's desk. I was winning, about to snag the first seat, <em>the better seat.<em> But, when I was about two feet away from it, he outstretched his hand, blocking me from getting it, and plopped down in the seat. He grinned at me, rubbing his victory in my face as my upper lip twitched into a sneer. Since he was letting his legs rest on the desk, blocking me from my path to the other chair , I kicked his legs the hardest I could, causing him to yelp as I victoriously plopped down in my chair.

"What is it this time, Raven?" The principal asked, his plump hands folded together as he leaned forward, narrowing his beady eyes. I didn't give him the satisfactory at looking at him, I just fixed my gaze at the cealing angrily. Just because Garfield Logan was rich, they didn't blame jack on him. I swore I saw Garfield grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Did he not invite you to his party? Did he not include you in a group project?" He teased. I hate the principal. All he does is make sure that the students know that he's boss. He's not caring, just intimidating.

"She was just getting my textbooks for me. It was just a misunderstanding." He said, genuinely smiling.

"Is this true, Raven?" asked, still eyeing me. I looked over at Garfield, who had a strained smile on his face. I held back the urge to slap him.

"Yes.." I said, facing the principal.

"Don't let it happen again." He said, just as the dismissal bell rang.

"Go home."

* * *

><p>We raced out the doors, to the familiar sounds of keys turning, students laughing and chatting, and footsteps.<p>

"You owe me one." He said out of the blue.

"I don't owe you crap. You said it, not me." I scoffed.

"I saved your ass though. It was obvious to anyone he was going to give you a cruel punishment."

" I could have taken it."

" I should've known you were going to be an ungrateful brat."

An ungrateful brat?

Before I could argue back, he tossed me his gym clothes.

"I want the smell out by tomorrow, Raven. " He shouted over his shoulder, opening the door to his jet black Porsche. My lips tightened as I squeezed my grip on his clothes.

Yea, I was going to take care of his clothes for sure.

* * *

><p>"You two should go." My mom said, looking over the form. She was leaning over the kitchen counter with Melvin standing right beside her, her blue eyes moving up and down the list of activities.<p>

"I wanna go." My little sister, Melvin said, twirling a lock of her curly hair.

"Great." She clicked her red pen before signing the permission slip.

"You guys should pack your bags today, it says you guys are going to that camp for about a month.." My mom suggested.

"Who says I'm going?" I ask, looking up from my book, _Populazzi. _

"Why not?"

"Seems boring."

"You could use some fresh air, though."

"I'm fine where I am." I said, yawning. I made my way to my room to take a nap.

* * *

><p>I sat in homeroom, trying to finish some homework I forgot to do before first period starts.<p>

"Are you going?" Kori asked, playing with the red hair coming the rubberband from the french braid in her hair.

"I don't plan on it," I sighed.

"I'm going though." She said, unbraiding her hair, letting all down in red curls.

"Have fun." I said, leaning back into my chair. She frowned at me.

"You are going to leave me?" She whined, her lower lip peeking out.

"Oh please. You'll have your boyfriend." I scoffed, jotting down an answer for one of my math problems. She grinned at me, then stuck her tongue out.

"You know, if it weren't for other guys, I'd swear you have a crush on Garfield." She admitted sneaking a glance at me with one eyebrow raised. I was taken aback.

Garfield?

"Hell. No. I hate him. I would shoot him." I muttered coldly. If any of the teachers heard I would get a ticket to the principal's office.

"I know." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hello Ms. Perry?" The announcement came from the middle of the room, on the ceiling where the principal makes his daily calls to us to remind us to have a great day.

Ms. Perry angled her head toward it, replying back 'Yes?'.

"Could I have the following students report to the detention room? Kori, Raven, Tara, and Karen. Thank you." The voice said before it hung up. There was a couple mumbles of 'Ooooo' as if we got in trouble, which maybe we did. I wonder if Garfield had anything to do with it. I'm sure he got the hint that I'm going to totally ruin his P.E. clothes.

Speaking of Garfield, he just appeared in the hall with a couple other students, seemingly to be confused with why we were all going to the detention room.

"Omg, Garfield!" Tara said, shoving me into a locker in order to hug her stupid, ugly, dumb, selfish, rude, boyfriend. I was going to grab a fistful of her blonde hair and drag her back when Kori put hand on my shoulder, looking at me wearily. Tara immediately started making out with him, shoving her hand through his sandy blonde hair. I grimaced.

Anymore of these intimacy hints, I'm going to explode.

We were joined with another group of students, along with Melvin and her freshmen groupies.

"Do you know why we are going to the detention room?" I asked Melvin, ignoring the slurping sounds coming from Garfield and Tara. Melvin shrugged her shoulders.

"Thought you would know. I hope we're not in trouble."

* * *

><p>When we entered the room, there were more students sitting in the chairs, facing three people behind a large wooden desk. We sat down in chairs also.<p>

"You all are going to the camp, seeing as all of you guys turned in your permission slips." The principal said his fat hands clamped together. I looked at Melvin. I had said I wasn't going, nor did I turn in my permission slip. She looked away from meeting my gaze, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. I scooted over to her suspiciously.

"What did you do?" I asked her, forcing her to look at me.

"Mom paid me to turn in your permission slip to go when she signed it." Melvin admitted, scooting away from me so she could not feel my wrath. I glared at her, and tightened my lips. There is nothing I could do about it now.

One of the teachers passed out packets. I opened mine and took the papers out. One of them was a map of the camp. It was huge. Second, there is no Tv, but thank god, there is wifi. But we can only be on it for an hour a day. The cabins, there are four of them. Two for the girls and Two for the boys.

Jude cabin, George cabin, Oliver Cabin, and Mary's Cabin.

"You guys are leaving tomorrow at seven thirty, so be there early." One of the teachers said, walking around.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the surprise, mom." I sneered, stomping angrily up to my room.<p>

"You'll like it. I promise you." She said, a smile tugging at her lips as she made dinner.

"Sure, I like bugs crawling up my legs, and cold showers." I said, a drip of sarcasm in my voice.

"Start packing. You leave tomorrow morning." She ordered. I stuck my tongue out at her and closed the door to my room, angrily pulling at clothes and throwing them in my big red suitcase. My mom wouldn't allow it because she thinks I'm obsessed with it, I even snuck my Ipad in, crammed next to my cell phone. I am going to take advantage of that one free hour of wifi a day. Plus I got data on that thing.

I zipped my suitcase closed, and took out my black Jansport backpack, in which I was going to sneak snacks later on at Mid-night, having a good excuse to claim that I was just thirsty. I snuck three six books in there, three fat ones and three little ones,

_ The Book Thief, Divergent, Project 17, What I meant..., The Carrie Diaries, and Quarantine:The Loners._ There. Now, hopefully, I can be a slow reader so I can make these books last a month, because usually I can read these books, and since I'll have a lot of time on my hands, in about a week. I wheeled my suitcase to the front door and put my Jansport Backpack next to my bed.

* * *

><p>Melvin and Me walked to where the buses are, along with Kori.<p>

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Kori asked, still eating her Mcdonalds sandwich from her breakfast.

"I don't know. About an hour. Everwoods camp is reasonably far." Melvin answered.

"Meaning I'm going to be stuck on the same bus as Garfield for a whole hour. Yay." I deadpanned. Kori nudged me with her elbow.

"It's not that bad. Just don't talk to him." I rolled my dark blue eyes at that.

"Sure."

More students came as we waited for our bus to pull up. Garfield and Tara came, a whole flock of immature brats behind them, gawking at him. Garfield shoved his hands in his pocket and smirked at me. He was obviously enjoying my pain. Hate him, and his stupid clingy girlfriend. As we filed onto the bus when it arrived, I raced Garfield to the best seat, which happens to be the exit door on the side of the bus seat. I get there first and smile victoriously at him, as he flipped me the bird, in which I ignored. Kori and Melvin slid into my seat, getting comfortable for the long ride.

**Yeah, I kind of stole a teeny weeny part of the idea from a book, but I couldn't help myself. This is SO bbRaes relationship. Well, tell me how you liked the chapter.**

**Next chapter:**

**"I called dibs on that bed." She flipped her blonde hair out of her face, giving it a wind-blown look.**

**"Well I got here first." I said, putting my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at her.**

**"Get off the bed. My stuff is on there." Her icy blue eyes darkened as she glared at me. I did the liberty of throwing her pink suitcase off the bed.**

**"Now it's not."**

**She screamed in frustration and looked me up and down before grabbing a fistful of my blankets and yanking them off the bed, causing me to fall of with them and onto my back.**

**"My bed." She threw her suitcase back up, and hopped on the top bunk, taking out her blankets and such.**

**Oh, how she was going to pay for that.**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to update every four days, so since I am updating on a Wednesday, the next update should be on Sunday.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Keep them coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is by Titansoul123.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Belive me, I tried.**

**Chapter 2: How about what I want?**

It was a long ride to the camp. Garfield kept kicking my seat like a goddamned five year old, and I am _so_ _sick _of Tara and her fucking giggling! Every time someone says something in that little group of hers, she is always _laughing _! I have never been so happy to get off that cursed bus.

Garfield slinked by my side while I studied the cabins. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Do you have my gym clothes?" He asked. I turned around to face him, and took off my backpack. I unzipped it and dug around for the plastic bag an threw it at him. He caught it and glared at me, before unwrapping the bag and a look of horror engulfed his face.

"What did you do?" He asked, holding his clothes away from him.

**FlashBack**

"Hi Charles." I set the bag on their coffee table. Charles is a four year old I usually babysit.

"Hai Raben." He greeted, waving his tiny hand at me.

"I have some new clothes for you to wear for a while. I'll come pick it up after the weekend." I said, showing him the gym clothes.

"Thank you Raben." He said, putting on the over-sized shirt and running off to go play. I smirked.

When I came to pick it up, it smelled disgusting, it had various stains and food sticking to it, and was coated with mud, and ripped in a few places. I patted the little guy on the head and he smiled, obviously feeling like he's fancy.

**End FlashBack**

"Now you can finally live up to that Barbie Ken status. " I said, patting him on the head. I did my own damage to his clothes, I coated it with glitter. His face got red as he made an angry expression. He sucked in a deep breath and dropped the clothes.

"It's okay. Because you're going to replace it." He said calmly. I gawked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"For everything that you did to me this year, I will pass it off if you pay for it, and I will not phone my mom to come sue your ass." He said, a small smirk on his face. I repositioned myself,folding my arms and cocked my head.

"How much?"

"500 dollars." I visibly paled and raised an eyebrow at him, shaking my head.

"And where am I going to get that from?"

" I'll pay you 50 dollars twice a week if you be my slave for two days, every week." He said. He was grinning now. I scoffed, but I knew I'd have to accept. Garfield said he would sue my parents, and I have a feeling he wasn't kidding.

"Fine. What do you want to do first, go to your daily tanning session?" I asked. He rolled his green eyes and pursed his lips.

"Unlike you, I have a life. Your shift starts tomorrow at 10A.m. Don't be late."

Wth?

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, after the camp teachers and people lectured us and told us the rules, we got to out cabin.<p>

Now, if you want the best bed, you would have to race the other best-bedwanters to the cabin, and throw your suitcase on it, marking that that is your bed. The best bed is in the 'upper left corner of the bedroom, top bunk. The best bed is the top bunk, but that is the best, best bed. Only the luckiest of campers had told the story that when they slept in that bed, they had the bestest dreams and the best sleep ever.

And I'm determined to get that bunk.

I got to the cabin, crammed into the bedroom door with two other bed- wanters, and ran about the room. Tara threw her yellow and pink suitcase upon the best bed, but I had already climbed up on it, so that makes it my bed and not hers. I got out my blankets and such and started decorating, ignoring Tara's glare. I finally turned around and met her hateful stare.

"What?" I asked, glaring at her back.

"I called dibs on that bed." She flipped her blonde hair out of her face, giving it a wind-blown look.

"Well, I got here first." I said, putting my hands on my hips and narrowing my eyes at her.

"Get off the bed. My stuff is on there." Her icy blue eyes darkened as she glared at me. I did the liberty of throwing her pink suitcase off the bed.

"Now it's not."

She screamed in frustration and looked me up and down before grabbing a fistful of my blankets and yanking them off the bed, causing me to fall off with them and onto my back.

"My bed." She threw her suitcase back up and hopped onto the top bunk, taking out her blankets and such.

Oh, how she was going to pay for that.

I tried to pick a different top bunk, only to find out they were all claimed. I sighed and took the bed next to Kori, who was happily taking out her butterfly from that grow-a-butterfly thing from TV. She named her caterpillar Silkie, and she hung it on the wooden board of the top bunk, so that when she wakes up, the first thing that she will see is Silkie.

So far, that is the only con about Kori. She carefully tapped the glass, making sure the food was still there, and Silkie came to the glass to greet her by scrunching up it's tail and waggling it's antennas.

"Hi, Silkie! Mommy loves you, my little bumgorf!" She baby talked Silkie, although I have no idea where 'bumgorf' came from.

"Your not going to do that often, right? That is so freaking creepy," Tara commented, receiving giggles from her fellow bitch friends.

Kori only glared at her before going back to taking care of Silkie.

Melvin got a top bunk, and was already in the getting her pajamas together, even though it was like ,12:30.

"I call first shower." Melvin casually said. She immediately received all attention.

"Second." I said before anyone else could say it. In the end, Kori was third and Tara was fourth, and so on.

* * *

><p>It was finally lunch, and to be honest, I'm kind of impressed. We could get all the hot chocolate we wanted, including coffe and cookies. I didn't eat, only drank the hot drink.<p>

After they let us roam around the camp. I was walking in no particular direction, when I saw another cabin.

When I saw the sunshine cabin-George cabin. Although I heard its not all that great. It's haunted. They call it the Sunshine cabin because if two campers start acting up, they would put them in there till they get along. I really, really, don't want to end up in there.

**I know, short chapter but I promise I will make the next chapter longer.**

**Next chapter:**

**"Are those your panties on the floor?" Tara asked, staring wide-eyed at me. I shook my head.**

**"No."I said. I wasn't lying either. She shook her head.**

**"Don't give me that crap. I don't believe you. It must be you because it certainly smells like your ass." I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head.**

**"You smelt my ass?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**My new story 'Extricating Destiny' I was quite surprised I haven't got not one review, one follower, and I bet it hasn't hit 100 views. I put a lot of heart into that thing, and I had pretty awesome plans for it, so I was quite surprised. Was the summary THAT bad?**

**Also, JasonVUK, and Karlinnaa, I want to dedicate this chapter to you because on EVERY SINGLE story I have ever written, you always have reviewed and read them, so I thank you for that. Really.**

**I love my other reviewers too, you guys make me feel happy and inspired with your reviews, its just so awesome to receive them. Keep on reviewing!**

**Next Update: Thursday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 3:**** Sugar Packets and Forced Orders**

I sat on the bench outside the cafeteria, where some teenagers were still eating their dinner. Thank god Garfield is still in there. He would have been bugging me for sure if he knew where I was. I opened my book, 'Populazzi' and was once again engulfed in the interesting life of Cara Leonard and her attempts to become Supreme Populazzi.

"You like to read?" A kind voice said from in front of me. I looked up to see a boy about my age, and he had blue eyes and dark long eyelashes, olive skin, a serene smile on his face, and short, messy, jet black hair. I smiled, and quickly dropped my gaze to my book. I nodded.

"Yeah." I muttered. I had the urge to fix my un-brushed hair, cursing myself for being the type of girl who just runs their fingers through their hair and it's all good, but I strangled it, ignoring my sudden insecurities.

"Cool." He sat down across from me. " I like to read I'm more into the fantasy fiction books." He said, holding up his own book, '_ Ms. Peregrine's home for Peculiar Children'_ _._

" That doesn't look like fantasy, it looks like suspense or horror." I said, pointing to it. He shook his head.

"Nope, believe it or not, it's fantasy." He said. He placed his bookmark inside his book and placed it down before facing me with a smile.

"Your into the high school kind of books?" He asked.

"I'm into all kind of books. Comedy, Horror, Suspense, Adventure, Friendship, Romance- All of it." I said. He nodded before standing up. Did I bore him to death?

"My name is Malchior, what's your name?" He asked, stretching his hand out in front of me. I shook it.

"Raven."

"Okay, Raven, see you around." He said before giving one last smile my way, and walked off towards the cabins. I watched him leave.

"Isn't he a hottie, hmm?" A voice said in my ear. I jumped and turned around to find Garfield smirking at me, an eyebrow raised. I glared at him, supressing my blush.

"Just I kidding. He's ugly right? Right next to you." He grinned at that. I suppressed the urge to throttle him right there on spot. I groaned and rolled my eyes, got up, and left for my cabin.

"What? You don't want to hang out with me?!" He shouted after me. I could hear the laughter in his voice. I spun around and fixed him with a death glare, putting my hands on my hips.

"You are the most hideous, dumbest, most annoying RETARD I've ever met." I spat, just as he raised my book, grinning. It seems I have left it there on accident. He stuck it inside his jean jacket, and I knew it was gone forever.

"That's a library book," I said, stepping a bit closer. He smiled kindly at me, and took the book out of his jacket, and d placed it on the table, his fingers drumming on the hard cover.

"Here ya go." He said, tilting his head to the left and pushing the book further towards me. I stepped a bit closer, then I walked over. I was about to snatch the book before, he took it and stuffed it back in that stupid jean jacket.

"Give it back." I demanded, standing straighter.

"No. Maybe you shouldn't have left it there discarefully, for some person to take in his slippery hands." He grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Discarefully isn't even a word." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"I just made it a word." He snapped back, hugging the book to his chest.

"Give it back."

"No." He spat, sounding like a stubborn 5yr. Old.

"Give it back."

"No."

"GIVE. IT. BACK."

"NO."

"I'm going to hurt you." I growled.

"Try." He teased, still grinning. I furrowed my eyebrows and folded my arms, waiting for him to give me back my book. 'Try' was the incorrect term to use. As long as I'd known him, he KNEW I WAS going to 'TRY' in under five seconds.

After a few more seconds of tapping my foot, I finally pounced on him. He fell off the bench and landed with a thud onto the ground, but he was still clutching the book. I tried ripping it from his grip, but he clutched onto it as if he depended on it for his life. I finally ripped it from his hand and got off of it, and began to walk away when he pounced on ME.

I was forced onto my stomach as the book skidded a couple feet away from me, and he grabbed both my arms and held it behind my back in a tight grip.

"Say your sorry, and I'll let you go." He offered, catching his breath.

"Like hell I will." I responded, resisting the urge to scream.

"Okay. Then we will remain in this position until you are comfortable enough to apologize." He said simply, shifting so that he was sitting on my butt so that he would not hurt me in the process, I know he wasn't trying to, but it felt HIGHLY uncomfortable when he did that. We sat there in silence for a while, till he slowly reached over me, grabbed the book and hopped off of me, and ran down towards the main hall, where usually all the students go after lunch. I immediately stood up and dusted off my shorts.

Yes, I was wearing shorts, but only this ONE time. It was mad hot and I didn't want to get overheated- so today I dressed in a simple black and white T-shirt, some dark blue denim shorts, and high white socks along with my tennis shoes.

Either way, he was going to pay, big time.

* * *

><p>It was around night time and I was in the girl's cabin, getting ready for showers. I had my tower slung over my back, and my pajamas and hygenial stuff in my other hand. Melvin stepped out in her towel, and slid into the nearest stall, as I slipped into the shower. I brushed my teeth and such in the shower, and tried my best not to run out and wrap myself in my towel because of the cold water that had like a drip of hot water in it. I planned on washing my hair, but it was just so damn cold I decided I could wait another day.<p>

After I was in my comfortable pajamas, I went back into the room, and put my dirty clothes next to me as I put away my stuff back into its rightful place in my suitcase.

"Eww!" Someone shouted, and I turned my head to see all the girls huddled around, ogling at a pair of shit-stained underwear that was tossed onto the floor. There was a couple whispers and shudders as they stared disgustingly at the dirty underwear, till Tara said:

"I bet it's Raven's." Heads turned to glare and snicker at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Are those your panties on the floor?" Tara asked, staring wide-eyed at me. I shook my head.

"No. I said. I wasn't lying either. She shook her head.

"Don't give me that crap. I don't believe you. It must be you because it certainly smells like your ass." I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head.

"You smelt my ass?"

Now, as you may know things got ugly pretty quick. Before Tara could retaliate, Melvin stepped in and tried to make piece between us, and as usual it didn't work. Tara had pushed Melvin to the floor and started talking smack, so that's where things started. I had tackled Tara and started slapping her around, screaming at her for touching my little sister. I was then dragged off of her by Kori, who instantly tried to console me.

Tara, on the other hand, looked like she wasn't fazed by it. She was smirking. Melvin, looked like she was going to turn into one of those Bridezilla's any minute.

"You're really lucky Bobby's not here." I spat. She smiled even wider.

"You mean Melvin's boyfriend? That is one shy fucker. He can't hit a fly." Tara spat back. I heard Karen, a girl I have ways been on friendly terms with and sometimes hang out with murmur, 'Language Please.'

"You don't know what he's capable of." Melvin's expression darkened, and her statement was true. Bobby was her boyfriend, and he looked like an athlete. Although he's athletic and strong, he's really shy, really nice guy. But if you press certain buttons, he WILL hurt you.

"You may be right Melvin, maybe I can seduce him and make them tap this ass." She laughed, and Melvin turned red with anger.

"Don't you have Garfield?" I asked, quite shocked she would say something like that. Was she drunk or something?

"Yes. And he's MINE." She growled, glaring at me.

"Guys, it's really late, and We need to go to bed before a teacher finds out. Continue socializing in the morning." Karen said, braiding her brown curly hair into a french braid, staring wearily at us with brown, tired, eyes.

"We will go to sleep for the socially challenged." Tara said, a drip of laughter in it. Karen glared at her and remained stoic till Tara fixed her gaze at something else.

"Okay, Okay, don't get your panties in a knot." She muttered before climbing up onto what should have been my bed.

* * *

><p>After I ate breakfast, I was out on the table outside the cafeteria. I stole a bunch of sugar packets and stuffed them in my fuscia colored plain sweater, and some in my baggy blue jeans.<p>

"You are the weirdest girl I have ever met." Garfield said from behind me.

"And what makes me weird?" I ask, glaring at him, wondering what he did to my book.

"Look at you. You're like from the magic school bus kids." He was referring to what I usually dressed like, which I ignored.

"Whatever." I said, paying attention to a book I brought, 'Project 17'. He plucked it out of my hands and showed me his digital wrist watch.

"It's 10' O Clock, Rae. It's Take-Care-Of-Garfield-Time." I took the book back, not wanting another of my books to be taken away.

"It's RAVEN." I growled. He looked over and pursed his lips.

"I heard you tried to pummel my girlfriend last night, Rae." He said, leaning towards me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a PROBLEM?" I sneered at him.

"Yes, there is. See, now I lowered your payment to a 40 for assaulting my girlfriend." He stated simply. I stood up in anger and my nails dug into tge palm of my hands.

"We had a deal." I growled.

"Which is why I put your payment back to a 50 because I burned your book." He said, smirking and folding his arms. I stood there shocked, till my anger returned.

"You What?"

"I burned your book. Now, should we begin your shift? We are already five minutes late. "He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets before walking off.

* * *

><p>""Your first order is that from now on you must say waffles and only the word waffles till I say you can speak English." I stared at him, keeping my face expressionless. He was looking at me expectantly.<p>

"Waffles." I said, blinking. He nodded and sat down on a log.

"Second order: Can you please go get me some milk? Soy please." I rolled my eyes and traveled to the cafeteria to get his stupid milk. That's when it occurred to me, I have to go in the kitchen to get it, without getting caught. I looked over my shoulder to see Garfield waving at me and a fake smile painted on his face. I faced the cafeteria and groaned as I slumped in there. I was in front of the long counter where usually the lunch ladies work behind, giving us our food. When I was pretty sure no one was looking, I slipped through the door in the corner next to me.

Now I had no idea where the refrigerator was, so I was on my knees looking around, trying to see over the many metal items in front of my face. I got up and tip toed to the middle of the room and looked around. There was no one present, but I could hear muffling in the other room. I looked around one more time till my eyes fell on a huge, metal, rectangle thing in the corner. I hurriedly shuffled towards it and opened it, and luckily it was the refrigerator. I looked down the many helves trying to find that stupid, nasty milk. I finally found where all the dairies are at and looked for the milk, and I finally caught sight of it. I snatched it and was about to leave when the door opened.

I instantly jumped underneath the table, going in fetal position to hide myself the best I could. I heard them talking and walking up to where I was hiding, and I almost panicked.

They opened up the fridge.

"One of the milk is gone." The shorter one said, hr eyes skimming over the many milks in the fridge. I held the milk closer, and got on my knees, carefully making my way to the door as quietly as I could.

"What are you doing in here?" One of the ladies asked me. Thank god my hood was up, so they couldn't see me. I sprinted for the door and ran past Garfield muttering 'RUN!' so he followed me around the corner. Once I was sure they weren't looking for me, I shoved the milk into Garfield's hands.

"Now what?" I asked, glaring at him. He almost got me in trouble.

* * *

><p>After a whole day of following Garfield's pathetic orders, I'm finally back in the cabin's.<p>

It's midnight, and I can't sleep. For about an hour, I watched Silkie squirm in his little home till I got bored, then I got highly annoyed because Tara was moving so loudly all over her bed, and I remembered the sugar packets I took from the cafeteria that morning. I grinned to myself as I silently slipped off the bed and unzipped my suitcase, and snatched a handful of sugar packets. I tiptoed to Tara's bed.

I opened the sugar packets one by one and sprinkled them all over her bed, her hair, her body, everything, then I went back to my bed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's finally done! I really need to update some of my other stories, like I REALLY need to. I don't want people to think I abandoned them.<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter! Plus, for the next one, I'm going to need help on finding orders for Garfield to force on Raven. Any Ideas? I'm totally out of Ideas.**

**Next Chapter:**

**"Omg, it was terrible." Tara cried in the mirror as her friends surrounded her, patting her on the shoulder and giving her sympathetic looks, consoling her.**

**"They were ALL OVER me." Tara cried some more before opening her make-up packet and wiping her tears away, then reapplying some concealer on her cheek.**

**"Hopefully they fixed the bug problem. It felt so disgusting." She cried, then adding a new coat of lip stick before crying again, then reapplying her mascara, AGAIN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I saw the new Teen Titans Go! episode tonight.**

**And I'm not happy. I am very, very upset and I need to get it out.**

**First, let me just say that I would love to get my bat and bash Terra's head with it, then I would love to slit her throat, then I would love to shoot her face with a gun.**

**Now I am a very happy person, but, Terra HAS To die. Has to, period, point, blank.**

**The ending was just so sad. Iand I never seen Cy kiss Jinxies, so there HAS to be a part to. HAS TO BE. **

**Other than that, I am very upset, BB chose a selfish bitch who took their hearts, stomped and spat on it, tyen apoligized, and when she came back, chose not to remember ON PURPOSE. WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND IS THAT. Whereas, Raven has been droppin hints all over the goddamn tower, has done NOTHING TO YOU, LIKES YOU, AND YOU CHOOSE THE BITCH OVER RAVEN?**

**-.-. BB OPEN UP YOUR EYES AND GET OVER TERRA!**

**The nex episode better be BBRAE. if TTG really just focuses on BBTERRA, then I 'm not watching anymore.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: A haunted house and pained smiles<strong>

I wake up to a scream.

Terra's scream, to be exact.

I opened my eyes and Tara had tears running down her face as she screamed and cried and kicked in her bed. She fanned her face with her hands as if that would help from her mascara pouring down her cheeks.

"This is LICE!" She shouted. Everyone who was awake just stared dumbfounded at her as she whimpered in her bed.

"THIS IS FUCKING LICE!" She screamed, and that's when everyone started moving. Karen went to go get the Teacher who slept in the other room, and I collapsed back onto my bed, pretending to be asleep, because I knew what it really was. It was just sugar.

Once everything had cooled down the rest of us who had slept theough Tara's freaked out emerged from our beds after a few seconds. Turns out they weren't asleep at all, they were pretending to be just like me. Guess they didn't want to hear about Tara's little tantrum earlier.

* * *

><p>I sat at my usual table at breakfast when Garfield slammed his hands down on the table grinning at me. I sigh. He hasn't been here for most of the morning, and I was enjoying it. I had gone on a small hike with Kori, Melvin, and Karen. Afterwards, we had went walking around the camp. But at least I had some me-time.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked, shutting my book and placing it next to me. He sat down across from me and got comfortable.

"I want you to be nice to my girlfriend for a day." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I'd try my best, but I will NOT let her treat me like trash.

"Is that all?"

"No. I also want you to go to the sunshine cabin tonight at midnight, and record that wonderful experience." He said simply, a grin breaking over his face. Why did this guy HATE me so much. I immediately stiffened at his words, and looked at him with an intense stare, but he just smiled kindly at me. I groan and tightened my lips.

"No way I'm going in that cabin." I said coldly. And I meant it.

"Yes, you are. Here ya go." He said and he dug in his green jansport backpack, before giving me a camera.

"Have fun in there." He said before walking off coolly, hands in his stupid jean pockets. I hate him. Hate, Hate, Hate. I scoff and glare at the small camera, before snatching it up, standing up, and walking away.

* * *

><p>"Omg, it was terrible." Tara cried in the mirror as her friends surrounded her, patting her on the shoulder and giving her sympathetic looks, consoling her..<p>

"They were ALL OVER me. " Tara cried some more before opening her make-up packet and wiping some tears away, then reapplying some concealer on her cheek.

"Hopefully they fixed the bug problem. It felt so disgusting." She cried, then adding a new coat of lipstick before crying again, then reapplying some mascara, AGAIN. According to Garfield's rules, I have to be _nice _to her, so I took a step towards her and placed a hand awkwardly on her shoulder, patting it. She whipped her head around to reveal mascara running down her face, her eyes thick with it from reapplying it so many times. Her lips, were perfect with red lipstick, but it still looked odd with all that mascara. She was looking at me as if I looked liked that.

I realized that I was just gawking at her, so I quickly just got a tissue and wiped some of her mascara tears that was running down her cheek. She slapped my hand away and continued to put on her make-up.

"Don't be a barbie Raven. " She sneered at me.

"Just thought you felt pretty crappy." I said, rocking on my feet. She stares at me unbelievably through the mirror. I force a smile onto my face, even though I bet it looked like I was in pain or something. But she merely shook her head and continued with her make-up.

* * *

><p>I stood inside the cabin, feeling pretty messed up. The camera and flashlight shake in my sweaty hands, and I try to focus on my breathing. I close my eyes and try to distract myself.<p>

Hey, how about that new movie based on a book coming out? Divergent right? Seems interesting. Can't believe Tris and Tobias only had 5-6 fears. I would probably have over 100. I am scared of cockroaches, the paranormal world... I mean, I can't believe they do not fear poltergiest. I mean, he's so scary! Who wouldn't be! Wait, what if maybe a poltergiest is in this very cabin- NO! HE IS NOT IN THIS CABIN! QUIT IT!

My knees are shaky now and I open my eyes, the hair on my neck standing up. I rotate to get a full view of the cabin, and it looks like a regular one. One with out power and has been desolate for about 4 years. No Biggie.

I curse Garfield under my breath. How long am I suppose to stay here?

I hear a thump. I immediately whirl in that direction to find nothing, so I sigh with relief, but I'm trembling as hell. Creaking. Dammit, no way I'm staying in here. I practically sprint to the door and try to pull it open, but it doesn't open. I groan and attempt again, but it doesn't budge. I'm frantic now, and after a few times, I quit and go look for another way out.

After a few more tries, I give up when I hear another bump. I've heard about three bumps already and I'm getting nervous. I pull out my phone. I haven't used my hour of electronics, ao I hope Garfield hasn't either. I call him.

"Who is this?" A sleepy voice answers my call.

"It's Raven." I try to sound controlled and calm, but my voice wavers a bit.

"Why the fuck are YOU calling MY phone?" He suddenly sounds fully awake, and now I'm mad. How dare he asks that! He knows EXACTLY why!

" You know exactly what I mean! I know your in here." I growl. It's silent on the other end, till I hearva sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'M IN THE FUCKING CABIN!" I practically shout, and whimper when I swore I heard a small knock at the door.

"You're in THAT Cabin!? Wow, I never thought you'd do it."

"YOU MEAN I DIDN'T HAVE TO!"

"Maybe..."

" Come and get me NOW. The door is shut and it won't let me back out!" I whimper the last part, staring at the intimidating looking door.

"Fine. See you," He says before hanging up. Fuck him.

Noises bang all around me and it doesn't help that I am alone and defenceless. I slump on the wall and look around with my flashlight worriedly. Im getting really scared, and I just want Garfield to hurry up. The door moves, but it's not opening. It's like its trying to open itself. The things banging around me gets louder and more frequent, and now I'm crying. It's just to loud, way to loud.

Suddenly, the door swings open and reveals a bored-looking Garfield,and all the noises stop. I just look around with tears streaming down my face, and then I just couldn't stop crying. Garfield frowns, and slowly walks over to me. and places a hand awkwardly on my shoulder while I'm crying pathetically into my knees.

"Well now I kind of feel bad now." He mumbles while patting me. I ignore him and continue to cry in my knees,mad 'cause I didn't have to go, mad because I'm crying in front of Garfield, mad because that I'm in THIS cabin. He scoots closer and swings an arms around me, hugging me.

"It's okay, it's over now. NOW STOP CRYING PLEASE." He says. I cry harder because I am still crying in front of him and then I cry even harder because hr is so terrible at consoling people. He strokes my hair and I don't have the power to shoo it off because I am a horrible cryer and my hands are wrapped around my knees and I do not want him to see my face.

After a few seconds he finally just shuts up and continues to stroke my hair, and I finally cool it all the way down to sniffling. After a few more minutes of that, I stop leaning on his chest and sit up, staring straight at the wall ahead of me.

"You are horrible at consoling people." I say quietly. He grins.

"Yeah, I know. Now lets get out of here before something freaky happens." He gwts up and grabs my hand before pulling me up, then dragging us out the door.

"Oh, and, just so you know, maybe you should stay away from that Malchior guy." I whipped my head around.

"Why?" He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Raven, he's done stuff... be careful." He says before turning around and heading to his cabin. I raise an eyebrow and head back to mine. What's wrong with Malchior?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know I was supposed to update like two days ago, but I wasn't finished. Because of this, I'm updating in two days.<strong>

**Today I saw the Lego movie and it was pretty funny. Batman was funny in it so was GreenLantern and Superman. I LOVED Unikitty, trying so hard to 'stay positive.'**

**Also, I still need more ideas for some orders so Garfield can force Raven to do it. If you have one, just list it in the reviews and I'll gladly accept.**

**Next Chapter:**

**"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to and I really shouldn't have." Tara said, before breaking into wailing like the other girls.**

**"And Raven, what do you have to stay for yourself?"**

**"If I have to go home, can I get a refund for paying to come here?" I ask. I really want to stay, but I'm just trying to be reasonable here. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg, thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 5: Jealousy is Evil**

As soon as I wake up, it's happening.

Everyone is whispering.

Casting glances at me, what are they talking about?

"Have fun last night?" Terra hisses from behind me. I whirl around to see her glaring at me, my video camera dangling from her fingers.

"You went through my video camera. Why am I not surprised; once a snooper, always a snooper." I smirk at her, and snatch my video camera out of her hands, she attempts to snatch it back from me, but I resist and hug it to my chest. She finally rips the video camera from my hands, glaring at me as she took a step back to scroll through the tapes.

I would take it back, if it wasn't for her clan surrounding me, glaring at me, daring me to pop Terra. I clench my fists together and my eyes dig into Terra's blue eyes when she looks back up at me.

"I'm glad you had fun in the sunshine cabin, with MY boyfriend."

"Had fun? I didn't even WANT to be there! Your stupid boyfriend just happened to trick me!" I spat back.

"He was stroking your hair." She growled back, her eyes darkened as she put her hands to her sides.

"On his will. You make it seem like I asked him. I' not some desperate girl. I don't even **like **your boyfriend." I said, rolling my eyes. She glared at me for a moment, before stomping out of the cabin.

"I didn't realize you had a thing for Garfield." Kitten said with a smirk plastered on her face. I don't like Kitten, neither does Kori. She is really snobbish, rude, and stupid, and desperate.

"I DON'T." I hissed at her before stomping out of the cabin myself.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you do not like my pudding Raven. I had followed the directions in the book, and only added a little of my family recipe in. It was supposed to be delicious. Was it under cooked? Was it.." Kori rattled off all the possible questions wondering why I did not like her pudding. I tuned her out and focused on my tea, but then I picked up a small argument, and looked up curiously.<p>

"She was scared, Tara. It was nothing." Garfield said, I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Whatever. You know what- it's okay. But I'm still mad at HER." Tara scoffed, and glared at me, in which I turned my head back to Kori who was now talking to Melvin with my disinterest in Kori's pudding.

"Kori, I don't like your pudding because it's nastey. What IS your home recipe?" I asked, engaging in conversation so Tara wouldn't suspect I'd been listening. Kori glared at me and put her hands on her hips as a smile formed on her face.

"It consists of-!" Before she could finish her sentence, yellow, warm, food blocked my eyesight. I wiped the eggs off my face, and glared at the person who had flung the eggs in my face, Tara. She and her stupid boyfriends had a big grin on their faces, they think they're so smug.

"I suggest you not waste your money and eat your food instead of flinging it at people." I deadpanned, glaring at her in the process.

"Don't worry- I have plenty of cash." She said with a giggle. I clenched my fists and ignored them, facing back to my friends. They looked concerned, never the less shocked.

"Your pudding has a very unedible name-" I started getting back to the conversation, till a piece of greasy hash brown landed on my cheek, this time thrown by Garfield.

"Maybe we should just eat outside." Karen said, collecting her plate. Before I could have a say, Melvin turned around and flung a piece of her hotlink at Tara's face successfully. Kori began to look really worried, especially when Tara's glare intensified. Tara grabbed the nearest plate, which was Kitten's, and threw a handful of eggs at us. Most of it landed in Kori's cheek and her red hair, and some landed on Melvin's face. I stood up, and so did Robin- Kori's boyfriend from another table, but an aquaintance of mine grabbed him and yanked him back down. I however, was already out of reach of Karen's hands, and calmly walked over to Tara's table. She smiled at me friendly as I walked over, and also, calmly shoved the rest of my tray in her face.

Garfield then threw his plate, which landed, ONCE AGAIN on my chest, creating a great big, see through stain on it, just like last time. Luckily I had my jacket on. He was not going to get away with that. I took off my belt and stretched it between my fingers, glaring at him with intense hate. I was about to raise it and whip him on his cheek when someone tackled me- Kitten, and started slapping me around with her goddamn purse. So I whipped her with my belt, it was only fair.

She was only asking for it.

Kori rushed over to join in the fight- because now she had a reason to beat the crap out of Kitten- "She was beating up my best friend and that is what Best Friends do." And while Kori has an outer look about her that just screams happiness- she's a very good fighter, and it will come out when it has to. So of course, since I was literally whipping Kitten, and Kori was beating her, someone HAD to step in.

It was Tara, to Kitten, her Best Friends Rescue.

By now, the whole cafeteria was chatting and cheering for their for their preferred girl to win, Robin's table over there on the left screaming and shouting Kori's and my name. Melvin, Karen, even Garfield stepped in to get us off of each other, but someone punched Melvin's cheek, and she had started fighting Tara, so now it was five girls fighting each other. Karen ran off to go get a teacher- she was freaking out- and the Cafeteria was roaring with 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!'

Kori was practically whipping Kitten's ass when ANOTHER girl stepped in, a girl named Kom. Now she was Kori's sister- (I don't know what it is with the Anders family and K'S) and as surprisingly expected she tackled her to the ground and started fighting her own sister, so Kitten leaped on me, snatching the belt out of my hand, and threw it somewhere in the distance, so now we were fighting with our hands now, and I was winning- that was until she pulled a very sharp knife at me and aimed it at my neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING?!" One of the counselors yelled and we instantly froze, even though I was already shocked- Kitten PULLED A KNIFE AT MY NECK.

You can guess what happened then.

* * *

><p>Every girl was crying.<p>

Except Melvin and me, that is. Though Melvin was on the verge of tears, I just stared shocked at the teachers, chaperones, and camp counselors.

"You guys are all going home." The principal said firmly. The girls started crying harder if that were even possible, and Melvin started crying into her hands. I would console her, if our chairs weren't three feet away from each other.

"BUT WE PAYED TO COME HERE!" Kitten screeched. I gave her a glare that showed the fact that I also would like to kill her for pulling a knife.

"I don't care. I will think if you guys should stay."

"Well, she should go. The bitch assaulted me with a knife and aimed it at my neck threateningly." I blurted out.

"LANGUAGE IF YOU MUST! Let's remember you had also whipped her with your belt."The principal said.

Everything was silent for a second, but then Tara started weeping again.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to and I really shouldn't have. " Tara said before breaking into wailing like the other girls.

"And Raven, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"If I have to go home, can I get a refund for paying to come here? " I really want to stay, but I'm just trying to be reasonable here.

"Okay, you can go."

"WAIT!" Kori practically screamed. We all whirled around to face her.

"Can she please stay? We weren't the ones who started it." Kori glared at Tara, who just rolled her eyes.

"...Okay. One last chance. If you mess this up, you'll all be going home without a second thought. But Kitten, you have detention after lunch from now on, got that?" Kitten grumbled something incoherent as we all filed out the door. Tara's friends and my friends separated, glaring as we went our separate ways. I'm definitely getting back at Kitten.

* * *

><p>I decided after this morning I should just calm down and go read or something, get lost in someone's elses world and see what they do about their own problems. I was reading in a tree, well I was sitting pretty reasonably high up on a tree branch, leaning against a tree when Malchior confronted me.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" I looked up and raised an eyebrow at him, he was fuming.

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone knows about what happened."

"Well yeah, it was the entire cafeteria.."

"Not about that. You went in the Sunshine Cabin last night."

"Glad you figured that out." I probably shouldn't have said that since he began to get even more mad than he already was.

"You were hitting on Garfield- everyone saw the tape."

"Hitting on Garfield? Why does everyone think that?" I glared at Malchior.

"I thought you were pretty cool Raven- but I guess you are just a promiscuous tramp." He spat, glaring at me back.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"I don't know, what does it sound like?" Malchior hissed. I turned to face him.

"Excuse me, you prejudice ass; I barely KNOW you, And while your attractive and all, YOU HAVE ONLY MET ME ONCE, SO WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT?"

"It's a free country."

"Get the hell out of my face." I barked, seething with anger. He smirked at me and calmly walked off. What is wrong with people these days?

* * *

><p>I was sitting in front of my cabin when I heard footsteps approach me. I looked up and it was the ever so famous Garfield, who once again, ruined my imperfect life even more than it already was. Luckily he was not smiling, or I probably would have ended up in the principal's office. Instead he was glaring at me. He took a seat next to me and took my hand, and placed money in it. I gave him an inquisitive look, but then I understood I was done for the week. Next week I would have to serve him again.<p>

"Thanks." I muttered, returning to my book as I stuffed the money in my pocket.

"You weren't flirting with me, right?" He asked out of the blue. I glared at him. I had enough of this.

"Garfield, I'm going to tell you once, I DO NOT LIKE YOU. I DO NOT INTEND ON FLIRTING WITH YOU, DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF."I repeated in a loud, clear voice. I knew Garfield was getting frustrated. He stood up and faced me with a small smile.

"Good. I'm glad we can finally agree on something now." He said. I flipped him the bird, in which he kindly flipped back, before walking off.

**That was fun to write! I have some plans for Malchior in the future as well.**

**I will use the ideas you guys gave me in the reviews for next week when she has to serve Garfield again. If you have anymore ideas, feel free to write it down.**

**Next update: Friday.**

**Also, I am writing a story along with my friend on here, we share an account :Cherry Roth. But for some reason it is not showing up on the 'new' or 'updated' list on fanfiction. It is about the Teen Titans going into the hunger games. I hope you look at that story, to.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**"Next Chapter: "Since you guys have completed the next month in your usual subjects, and our currently up to Advanced level to come on this camp trip. Am I correct?" The teacher asks. We all nod.**

**"Good. So that just leaves the classes you picked- most of you are Home Ed. So, for today, you will learn how to take care of this." **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cry Babies**

I filled her whole pair of shoes with it.

I filled Kitten's pair of shoes with shaving cream.

But of course, for pulling a knife at me, that is just not going to be enough.

* * *

><p>I got my revenge during breakfast. Me and my friends decided to just ignore the <em>other <em>table, we didn't want anything to do with them. But really, she pulled a knife at me, did you think she would get away that easy? I stood up on my seat and pulled out a speaker phone in which I won last year and had been hiding under the table till now.

"Ehm.." I said, facing the entire cafeteria who was glaring and giving me inquisitive looks.

"Yesterday, a girl attempted to kill me." I said. A few gasped, and some looked around.

"That girl was Kitten. Second row, third table to your left." I said. Now everyone was staring at Kitten, who's eyes burned into my soul.

"Yesterday, Kitten pulled a knife to my neck. I wonder if she really thought she was going to get away that easy." As I said that last part I straightened my jacket, and cleared my throat.

"Now let's talk about how wonderful Kitten is." I suggested. Everyone started murmuring and glaring at Kitten, who was now suffocating her water bottle and ridding it of any liquid.

"Kitten is a follower and is a blank slave for Tara, Tara is a girl you may know as the queen of insecure bitches who feel the need to bash on other people that they are afraid that are currently on a higher rank on them; which they probably are. This makes Kitten an insecure bitch to. Because that is what mean girls are. The most insecure shitheads in the entire school, yet for some reason, we fear and respect. You are currently wondering if I am completely stupid, and you are abso-fucking-lutely not right." I said, cocking my head and staring right at Kitten, and Tara looked like she was personally imagining a ninja jumping from the ceiling and cutting my head off repeatedly.

"Thank you for my time." I announced, before casually taking my tray and walking out of the cafeteria, fighting a smirk from growing on my face.

See? She wasn't going to get away with that.

* * *

><p>I placed my books next to my desk and sat down for one of my electives: Home Ed.<p>

See, even if we are currently out of school, they still have us learning at least our electives everyday. After everyone took their seats, the teacher walked in, and wrote the subject on the bored. It read ' Test' and everyone groaned, but he just grinned. Who does that?

"Today, I am going to test you on how well you can really take care of yourself. This test will last one week and three days. Let me past them out. But first, Since you guys have completed next month in your usual subjects, and are currently up to our Advanced Level to come on this camp trip. Am I correct?" The Teacher asks. We all nod.

"Good. So that just leaves the classes you picked- most of you are in Home Ed. So, for today, you will learn how to take care of this." He brought a box to his desk and picked up a -baby?- out of it.

It was one of those doll babies, that I am slightly scared of.

"Who wants a girl?" All the girls raised their hand, but me I kept my hand down. When he asked for a boy, I kept my hand down to.

"Raven, you need to vote. Which baby do you want?"

"Neither."

"So would you like a unisex baby?"

"I'll take a girl child."

"Okay. Here you go." He handed me a box with a baby in it, very accessories, and the baby had olive skin, green eyes, and brown hair with curls. To be frank with you, it was an american girl doll, baby form. I frowned at it, and placed it on the ground.

"You will take care of these babies, and for every time you neglect it, do not feed it, change it, entertain it- you will have a count. You do not want a count. Now let me show you how these babies work..." He spoke on about how to take care of the stupid baby, but I had better things to do. Some included recovering money for a stupid suit.

* * *

><p>Garfield sipped out of his orange juice he got out of the cafeteria and eyed me through his sunglasses, in which I glared back.<p>

"Okay. Here's your order: Spend the whole day with Tara and be nice to her I'm tired of you guys fighting, and you need a new oufit, in which Tara will pick out for you." He said, and before I could protest, he got up off his seat and went to find his pathetic friends. I threw a rock out in the open as hard as I could, lashing my anger out on that. I picked my baby and for some reason started combing through it's curls, just sitting there, on the bench. I knew where to find Tara.

I put my baby back in the little bag I made for her, just enough for her to shut up and leave me alone till 8:30, when I have to feed her again. I made my way back to the girls cabin to find Tara and her friends sitting there on the porch of the cabin. When they saw me, they shut up and glared at me, their eyes getting darker as I approached them.

"What the hell do you want?" Tara spat. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Your pathetic boyfriend assigned me to hang out and 'be nice' to you for the rest of the day, plus you have to pick out a new outfit for me." Tara thought about this and smirked, then walked up to me and took my hand.

"Come, I have a PERFECT outfit for you." Tara said, a little too suspicious for my taste. I followed her in, and she was already digging through her suitcase, and I knew I'm not going to be wearing something that I'M comfortable with.

"Here- put this on."

* * *

><p>I emerge from the bathroom with a slight blush painted on my cheeks, frowning at the outfit she made me wear. She made me wear a push-up bra, some booty shorts, a slightly see through black shirt with a short black jacket that comes to the middle of my stomach, mactching with my black flats also.<p>

I felt pretty dirty.

"Oh, stop frowning Raven; all girls look like that. You look perfectly normal." Tara admired, looking me up and down. I scoffed and followed Tara out of the cabin, she said we were heading for a hike. Tara and her friends were talking about their -babies- about how perfect they would make them look and be the smartest -baby- on earth... it was rather boring, and once we stopped to take a break, I climbed high away from them in the trees. From my perch I watched them a while, watching them socialize in their own twisted way.

"Hey. I'm sorry." Malchior said from behind me. I was startled and almost slipped off my branch, a few couple dangerous feet from the ground.

'You scared me- and why should I forgive you?"

"Because I truly mean it." He brought a bouquet of roses, handing them to me. I looked at him suspiciously before returning to the roses, something wasn't right here.

"What do you want?" I scoffed.

"I just want you to forgive me- we can be dating again and be happy like we were before." I stared at him unbelievably. This must be the stupidest human being on earth- right next to Garfield.

"We were never dating- I barely know you." I said with a serious tone. I threw his bouquet of roses to the ground and glared at him, I was quite upset with him. He glared at me back, till a kind smile covered his face.

"You look sexy today." He leaned towards me, getting in my personal space. I shoved him back glaring at him with intense hate.

"What is WRONG with you?" I asked him, and I was just about to climb down when he pushed me off the branch.

* * *

><p><strong>I know short chapter. But I had to end it here.<strong>

**Next Chapter:**

**"DO NOT TOUCH MY BABY!" Kori shouted, cradling the baby in her arms as she glared at Kitten.**

**"Afraid of something?" Kitten joked.**

**"I will kill you if you ever touch my baby again." Kori said in a low, quiet voice, then stared at her while breathing heavily. Kitten backed away slowly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Up coming stories:<strong>

**Wonderland: Beastboy's adventure in Nevermore; soon he finds out it's ore than just emoticlones. I am already done with the first chapter, I am just waiting to finish my other stories... unless you want me to post it now. You decide!**

**We are one team...Sometimes: Team Surpreme consists of Hannah Light( Credit goes to her I HAVE recieved permission) My OC, Batgirl, and I need two more OC's to put in. If anyone has OC's, put them in the reviews! Team Surpreme is the rival againstt Teen Titans, seeing as they are both a crime-fighting team in Jump City. But for this particular mission, they'll have to work together for once. BBRAE ROBSTAR OTHER PAIRINGS**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Unfortunate Accident**

**Map of Everwoods Camp:**

**Cabins are usually in the bottom left corner, except for the sunshine cabin in the upper left corner**

**Cafeteria, Elective classrooms, Meeting Hall, etc are in the bottom right corner**

**Hiking trails and forest are in the upper left corner**

**In the forest, where I was:**

**Trees where I was sitting- upper left corner**

**Where Tara and her friends were standing-below me**

**Lake- right next to the tree where I was sitting**

**Other trees surrounded us**

Malchior had pushed me off of the tree branch, causing me to fall. I was a bit shocked and my voice caught in my throat, so I did not scream. Tara and her friends were facing the other way though, so they did not notice till I fell in the lake. Malchior had fled the scene before Tara and her friends could figure out what happened. Me however, fell into the lake which was freezing on my part, and I hit the bottom of it pretty hard on my head, so yeah, I blacked out after that. That's all I remember before I woke up here.

* * *

><p>For some reason, I woke up in the nurses office(Yeah, they have a nurses office) on that stupid, uncomfortable bed.<p>

And for some freakin reason, Garfield was grinning at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, putting on my signature glare and propping myself up on one elbow.

"I carried you here." I frowned as a light blush painted itself on my cheeks, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why?"

"Terra came looking for me and told me what happened." I blinked as I recalled memories in my head, but nothing came up.

"What happened?"

"Well, Tara said they heard a splash in the lake, and a couple seconds later, you were floating in it, knocked out, and you had like a really bad gash on your head, you probably hit the bottom of the lake, which is bad, especially there are all kinds of diseases in a lake, but luckily, you didn't get infected. But we- I mean you- have a small problem." Garfield simply stated matter-of-factly.

"What is this 'small problem'?"

"Everyone now thinks your suicidal. Everyone thinks that you tried to kill yourself."

I instantly shot up in the bed, wide eyed.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. Which leads me to my next question: Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"NO! Malchior pushed me off the tree."

"Malchior wasn't there when I came to get you."

"Didn't Tara see him? He must have run off."

"Nope. Tara didn't see Malchior." I was upset and angry at this point.

"BUT I SAW HIM!"

"I don't know. He wasn't there." He grinned at me and I glared at him, before kicking him in the arm.

"What was that for?" He was standing up now, glaring at me back as he held his arm, rubbing it.

"You are grinning at me while everyone else in this stupid camp thinks that I am some _Insecure Suicidal FREAK!"_ I shouted, tears brimming my eyes. He smiled kindly at me before going over and patting me on the head like I'm some dog.

"Honestly Rae, I don't know what to believe. But if it helps, I told you Malchior has done things, so, this situation may concern him, its a possibility. " Garfield said. I pushed him off and glared at him, before sitting back down on my bed and frowning.

"What did he do?"

"To be frank with you, Malchior is what we like to call a man whore." He started, leaning against the counter and smirking at me." For starters, he's had what- like 10 girlfriends in the past year. Oh, and speaking of girlfriends, he's claiming you're dating him and you guys already it 'did it.'"

"WHAT?" Oh, how I am so going to KILL Malchior when I'm out of here.

"Yup. I don't believe it- you don't seem like that kind of person." Garfield said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and threw the pillow onto the floor and glowered at it.

"And every girlfriend he had, he always broke her and murdered their spirit. Might want to be careful." I glared at him again, and groaned.

"Get out of here." I ordered.

"Kay. Tomorrow you get your orders from me as usual, and your 50 bucks. Baii." He waved and smiled at me, before exiting the room.

Great. Just Great.

* * *

><p>I walked down to the girl's cabin- I seriously need to think. The whole time while I was walking down, people were whispering and staring at me, so I did what I do best: I focused on the ground while combing my fingers through my baby, some times ripping out her brown curls in the process, which caused it to cry, so I would pop it's sucker between it's fake doll lips, or if anyone said my name, I would walk up to that person and get all up in their business.<p>

I laid in my bed after taking care of my baby, 'putting it to sleep'.

"Hello, Raven." Kori said, popping up in my view.

"Hey."

"You want to talk?"

"No."

"Just listen then."

"Fine." She sat down on her bed, which was next to mine, and began to play with her baby's hair, which was blonde and straight.

"Raven, I know you know about the rumors, and I know that you know that I know about the rumors." She started. Even though that made no sense whatsoever, I nodded.

"What I would like you to do is handle it the rational way. I want you to report it to the counselors and get whoever is behind this kicked out." Kori said matter-of-factly . I shifted in my bed.

"Or, we can handle it my way." She said all of a sudden. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, in which she just grinned at me.

* * *

><p>I stood up on the cafeteria table, and glared at Garfield, who just grinned at me.<p>

"Ehm," I cleared my throat, and soon everyone who was in the cafeteria had their attention focused on me. I pulled out the note card I had prepared, and held it up to my face.

"Garfield is supposedly the hottest boy here, along with the questioningly, supposedly girlfriend, Tara. They are supposedly better than me (supposedly), and I am supposedly, super, supposedly, jealous. Supposedly. That's it." I announced. Some of the students snickered, others stared at me with an odd look on their face. I glared at Garfield, who was busy laughing his head off, along with Tara.

There, now I want my fifty bucks.

Later, after I got my fifty bucks, it became night time. And when it becomes night time, I fell asleep. Unlike three other people, who woke me up in the middle of the night, and those people are Kori, Melvin, and Karen.

"It's go time Raven." Melvin said, smirking at me.

* * *

><p>"The first one on the list is... Kitten." Karen read off, then stashing the paper back in her black jeans. We all glanced over at at Kitten, who was snuggling her pillow, and Melvin went right over and snatched her sparkly pink suitcase.<p>

"You think you can pull a knife at my sister? I don't think so.." Melvin muttered along as she stalked right out of the cabin and sat in the dirt, unzipping the suitcase. We all watched, completely obvious to what she was going to do till she dumped the clothes out of the suitcase and dirtier it up a little, then throwing the suitcase as far as she could to her right.

"Wow Melvin." Karen smirked at Melvin, who just flipped her blonde ponytail and flowered at the pile of clothes.

"Whatever. Next person on the list."

"Okay... It's obviously Tara."

"Cool." Kori said, braiding and rehearsing her baby's curls. I don't know how you can get so attached to a doll, she even named it Samantha, and she carries it everywhere. Maybe it is just for the grade.

I went to my rightful bed, in which Tara is currently sleeping in, and I grinned I had the perfect idea. I went into the second room in the cabin and looked for the huge creepy clown doll. One of our counselors had it for the younger campers to entertain them.

I picked it up and brought a chair over, and set it so that the first thing Tara sees when she wakes up, is that creepy ass doll.

"I hate Tara and Kitten. Can you believe what Kitten said to me this morning? " Kori scoffed and glared at Kitten, though I can't really blame her, Kori is really defensive about her 'baby.' So here's what happened:

"DO NOT TOUCH MY BABY!" Kori shouted, cradling the baby in her arms as she glared at Kitten.

"Afraid of something?" Kitten joked.

"I will kill you if you ever touch my baby again." Kori said in a low, quiet voice, then stared at her while breathing heavily. Kitten backed away slowly.

See? Who does that? That's creepy. Karen sighed and collapsed onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

"Can we do the rest tomorrow night? You warned the rest, right?" Karen asked Melvin, who smirked in response.

"Of course. I had Bobby deliver the message in a sticky note on their suitcases." Melvin reassured.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter came late. I mean, I have limited time on my kindle, I hope you understand.<strong>

**"Next Chapter:**

**"I know you did it. Don't even try to be the sneaky fucker you are. I know." Malchior was fuming, but I stood there with my hands on my hips and an evil smirk on my face.**

**"See this?" I pointed to the freshly wrapped gauze wrapped around my forehead, a result in my fall in the lake.**

**"Revenge sure is a bitch, huh?" I asked, grinning at him.**

**Next Update: Sunday**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHHHH! WE GOT TO 40 REVIEWS! I NEVER REALIZED MY STORY WAS THIS GOOD! I LOVE YOU ALLL! MAYBE WE CAN EVEN GET TO 100 IF YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO REVIEW! AHHHHHHH**

**TO SPARK:Yes, I realized that a few days ago, but then again, Raven has to work for it. Raven has to work for his money then return back to him, but hey, she still worked for it. See? It's a win-win.**

**I had this weird dream last night and I was a Sophomore in High school. Now, I'm still in 8th grade, so the whole dream I was nervous and excited for what HIGH SCHOOL was like. There was this one part where P.E. had free time and these three boys in the dream were mean to everyone and everyone was afraid of them, and so they wanted to play a new game of basketball and they shoved the basketball in my hands and I was like 'NO.' and they were like' WT DID YOU SAY' adn I was like ' I SAID NO.' and they were like 'WTF JUST PLAY YOU IDIOT' and I threw the basketball at one of there faces and was like 'BITCH I SAID NO I DONT WANNA PLAY IM JUST WATCHIN' and then I cussed them out and left,,, it felt good for some reason.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: You cannot spell correctly<strong>

Garfield was eyeing me for some odd reason. I looked back at him and glared at him, in which he mouthed 'I got the note' back at me.

Good.

Later that day, we got revenge on him. I had sneaked into the boys' cabin and it wasn't that hard to spot the animal magazines spread all over the green bed, I don't know what was with that guy and animals. I took his suitcase and grinned, looking around the cabin till I found HIS suitcase. I walked over and took Malchior' s suitcase dumped his clothing, dumped Gar' s clothing and put Garfield's clothes in Malchior' s bag, then put Malchior's clothes in a bag, walked over to their bathroom, put Malchior's in the middle of the shower, turned the water on, went back in their bedroom, took my backpack off, unzipped it, where a big, fat, steak sat. I took the meat out and placed it in the middle of Garfield's suitcase. I grinned and snickered at my little present, went back in the shower with my backpack, took out a perfume bottle out of my backpack, turned the water off, dumped the perfume on his clothes, organized it so that no one would know I was there, and ran out of the cabin.

Getting revenge is sooo fun.

* * *

><p>"I know you did it. Don't even try to be the sneaky fucker you are. I know." Malchior was fuming, but I stood there with my hands on my hips and an evil smirk on my face.<p>

"See this?" I pointed to the freshly wrapped gauze wrapped around my forehead,a result in my fall in the lake.

"Revenge sure is a bitch, huh?" I asked, grinning at him. Malchior tightened his lips and clenched his fists together. Wow, this is an even greater reaction than Kitten's and Tara's. Here Malchior was, throwing a mini tantrum, in a blank beige shorts and beige T shirt( because he refused to wear his wet, perfume-smelling clothes and was awfully quick to accuse me of it.) , looking utterly stupid. Ha.

_Tara's reaction to the creepy clown- I woke up first before her, but it wasn't long before she would open her eyes. Once she did, she rolled over and jerked, causing her to fall off the bunk bed, falling on the floor. She did a mini-scream and yelped as she scurried away from the clown. She then turned red at all the widened eyes and shocked faces due to that little scene, and started demanding who did it._

_Kitten when she couldn't find her clothes- _

_"Where are my clothes? "Kitten asked, combing everywhere and everything in the cabin. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, watching her get frustrated as she couldn't find her suitcase._

_"Umm, Kitten.. I think I found them." Melvin said, hiding her grin by sucking in her cheeks. Kitten peered outside, and a few seconds later, you could hear a high-pitched scream._

I did not, however, hear about Garfield's reaction. Guess I'll find that out later.

* * *

><p>I smiled. I was having an awesome day. Finally I had some alone time, and I decided to use my one free wifi hour to text my mom. After I texted her how things were going, I decided to curl up with a book. Right now I was reading 'A series of Unfortunate Events: Book 2.' There are like, 13 books in the whole series. I reached to pick one up underneath my bed without looking, texted my mom goodbye and flipped to the first page-<p>

-only to see a naked, tanned, blonde bimbo grinning at me. My eyes widened as I threw the book across the room, wondering What the hell was going on.I focused on my bed spread instead of that book, before picking another book. Same thing, another one, same thing, another one, SAME THING. Who replaced my books with INTIMATELY FEMININE LICENTIOUS PLAYBOYS MAGS?WHERE ARE MY BOOOKS!

I looked around in my suitcase, willing myself not to scream, as I didn't find any. My eyes darkened and narrowed as I figured out who did this. It was either Garfield, or Malchior. Tara and Kitten had no idea I did got revenge on them, but Garfield and Malchior knew better. Especially Garfield. Though Malchior seemed pretty upset when he confronted me, he wouldn't do this. But he must have mags like those, considering he asked me to go to bed with him, though Garfield is-I hate to admit- pretty clever, and I haven't seen him all day. So obviously, it was Garfield.

I stomped out of the cabin, already plotting my revenge on him.

* * *

><p>At lunch, I got a very, sharp looking knife. I will carry this around for the rest of the day, as creepy as it may sound. For the rest of the day, I also had to follow Garfield's order, though it was rather awkward, according to him. Every time he tried to make me follow his orders, which I did, I would just comment 'This won't be necessary where you're going.'<p>

One time, while he was snacking on his tofu dog and I was sitting next to him, reading a book, I put my knife in my hand and slipped my hand under the table, where I gently rubbed the blade against his knee. He remained stiff and pale the entire time.

One time, he confronted me about it.

"I will report it to the counselor if you _don't stop._ I'll be honest, he looked rather intimidating when he said that, but I only smirked.

"I am so _tired, _of having to _explain _everything to you. You are supposed to be _so quick-witted, _yet you always seem to forget about _this,"_I whipped out my knife and aimed it in his face.

He glared at me and took a step back, and he still looked kind of scary. After a minute of him giving me _The Face, _I finally gave up and put the knife down, struggling to keep my laughter at how he was taking this so seriously. I mean, I would to, but he knows I wouldn't stab him. It was just dirty fun.

"That wasn't a very good prank," He commented.

"Yours wasn't either." I adopted a serious face. We were in the middle of the camp, right outside the Main Hall.

Then we started fighting. He jumped me, and now we were fighting, just like some of the times when we have our little discussions.

"STOP!" A teacher yelled, pulling Garfield off of me.

"You guys have taken this too far. You guys are going to the counselor's office, RIGHT NOW." The teacher ordered, hauling us both up then giving us a little push.

* * *

><p>The counselor sat in the desk, staring at us both with blank eyes. We shifted in our seats, ignoring his gaze. What was awkward about it is that he was fat, plus he was breathing awfully heavily as he stared at us. So there was us, in that little room, having a fat man breath loudly through his mouth as he stared at us with blank eyes. I focused on his pencil box, examining all the different types of pencils. Garfield focused on his shoes, till the counselor finally spoke.<p>

"Write down all the negative things about each other, then share it to one another, then find out ways to improve these negative things." He said, then going back to breathing heavily as he handed us a pencil and paper. I stared at the blank page, before writing a few things down.

_1. He is a total hypocrite._

_2. A spoiled brat._

_3. Nosy._

_4. I hate him._

_5. Ruined my life._

_6.-_

I sneaked a look at Garfield's paper, but only a sneak peek, to whereas I could see he was writing in text form, as if he were texting somebody.

_6. Dosnt no how 2 speel corectily, dosnt haf tiym 2 look in a dicshunaree, cant right and speels noomerus ting rong exsessively._

"I do not spell like that!" Garfield shouted.

"Obviously you haven't looked at your list." I snapped back, glaring at him.

"They are called abbreviations.

"Why the hell are you looking at my list anyway?" That is when the counselor cut in.

"Garfield, sit on that part of the room. Now I want you guys to write a positive letter to each other." The counselor ordered, handing us another piece of paper.

We groaned and scribbled some things on there, and then exchanged letters when we were done. Garfield didn't even do a letter, he drew a picture.

It was of me (Stick figure with short hair) falling off a cliff and a mean-looking shark bouncing out of the water to eat me, then of the shark eating me and blood squirting everywhere. Then he drew a note. _That would be nice if that happened._ I glared at the paper, balled it up and threw it at him.

"THAT ISN'T EVEN A LETTER!"

"Well yours wasn't anything nice either. I mean look at this!" Garfield showed my letter to him, in which I wrote.

_Dear Garfield,_

_It is nice when you shut that big ass mouth of yours. Wish you could do it 24/7. Even better, get OUT OF MY LIFE._ Then I drawed a small drawing of him having a big x over his mouth. We started arguing, then once again the counselor interrupted us.

"THAT'S IT, YOU GUYS WILL GO TO THE SUNSHINE CABIN UNTIL YOU GUYS CAN BE CIVIL TO ONE ANOTHER!" He shouted, his fat face getting red.

What?

* * *

><p><strong>Next Update: thursday<strong>

**Next Chapter:**

**"What is that?"**

**"What is what?"**

**"You know what."**

**"I know what?"**

**"You know what that thing is in your hand."**

**"What thing in my hand?"**

**Review! I had fun making this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! I love your reviews! Plus, now we''ve finally come to this part of the story!**

**To sparky: I really don't mind your reviews. They are funny, and inspire me to write to you guys. No, they do not need food to go to the cabin, they have to stay in there till they are civil to one another,or, in other words for the rest of the month.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Sunshine cabin<strong>

We both looked at the counselor in pure horror, breaking away from our argument.

"What do you mean we have to stay in the Sunshine Cabin?" Garfield asked breathlessly. The fat counselor glared at us before pulling two slips of paper and writing on it.

"What I mean is that you two will be staying there till you act civilized to each other. Please take this to your teacher. You guys are moving in tomorrow. We both were too shocked to say anything. He handed the slips to us and pointed to the door.

* * *

><p>"This is YOUR fault." I muttered standing in front of the cabin.<p>

"How is it my fault? Your the one with the knife." He snapped back, pushing the door open and wheeling his suitcase into the cabin. I didn't say anything back, just continued to stand there with a glare on my face. He peered out of the door a few moments later.

"Aren't you coming in? Or are you scared?" He snickered as a wide grin spread over his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way, wheeling my bags in. I stood by the doorway, refusing to walk any further. Garfield shut the door and gave me a little shove, too which I shoved him back, then he shoved me back, and it continued till we got in the bedroom. There were no bunks just to beds on the same side of the room. I was disappointed, because now I couldn't rub in his face that I got top bunk, which is the better bunk, and no longer have that comforting feeling that if a shooter or a murderer came, they'd go for him first 'cause he's closest while I have a chance to escape. We quickly snagged a bed before going back to our original cabins to get any other stuff.

When we got back, we started decorating our halves of the room. I was sitting on my bed when he brang a black case in.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"You know what."

"I know what?"

"You know what that thing is in your hand."

"What thing in my hand?"

He was messing with me, and he knew it. He gave a cheesy grin before opening up the black case to reveal a computer.

"No electronics." I said simply, staring at the computer. He glared at me and dug in his suitcase.

"It's for movies. No WiFi needed."

"What they meant by WiFi is that you only get on all electronics for an hour, internet or no internet."

"Earlier, I found that this is a free wifi spot. Woohoo." He said as he unloaded movies. I rolled my eyes, though I was secretly glad that this was a free WiFi spot, though I didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

Later, Tara came to visit her boyfriend.

"HAI!" She greeted at the door, not even looking at me, so I continued to read.

They began talking, and later I heard them making out, like right in front of me, so I got up and went to another part of the cabin to read. I was just about finished with the fourth book in 'A series of Unfortunate Events' when Tara came sauntering in where I was, and glared at me.

"You better not be hitting on my boyfriend." Tara barked, and I rolled my eyes and turned to face her.

"Tara, I am so tired of explaining this to you, I do not like your boyfriend. Now, leave me alone." I sighed and she looked me up and down.

"Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like my boyfriend."

"I. DON'T. LIKE. YOUR. BOYFRIEND."

"Yes you do."

"Get the hell away from me." I snapped, going back to reading. She huffed before turning away on her heel.

* * *

><p>The first night in the cabin was scary. We both stayed up- Garfield watching movies on his computer, me aware of anything and everything, sometimes nudging Gar and asking him if he heard that or whatever.<p>

One time, I swore I heard creaking or something so I threw Garfield's pillow at the sound, it was the closest thing next to my hand. Garfield paused the movie and turned to glare at me, giving me a stare.

"What? I heard something."

"You hear everything every five-"

I threw a shoe at the door, I heard it creaking.

"-seconds." He finished rolling his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm keeping myself safe."

"Are you really that scared?"

"NO!" He raised an eyebrow, but I continued to glare at him.

"You wanna watch a movie with me?" He said moving over on his bed. I glanced at the door, which freaked again and Garfield got up to close it shut all the way.

Oh.

I hopped onto his bed and took the side on the wall so that if a murderer comes, they'll get Gar first. He slipped back in his bed, next to me, and continued the movie, 'This Is The End'.

* * *

><p>"I know a way how to get out of here." I said, looking at Garfield. I had claimed the bathroom for changing, and now we were dressed.<p>

"How?"

"He said till we can be civil to one another- so we just have to act nice." I said, and he perked up.

"Let's go then." He walked out the door with me in tow.

We got to the counselor's office, and he opened the door with a bored yawn and led us to the two chairs, but we refused to sit.

"What do you two want at seven in the morning?" The counselor asked his fat hands scribbling down something on a piece of paper. I quickly spoke before Gar had a chance to open his mouth.

"Can you let us out of the Sunshine Cabin?" I asked. The counselor narrowed his eyes at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You two are already civilized to one another in less than a week?" He asked expectantly. We both eagerly nodded. He sighed and reached for his coffee taking a sip before setting it down and giving us a hard stare.

"Hug." He spoke finally, but that is not what I was hoping for.

"What?"

"If you guys 'bonded'in less than a week, you won't mind hugging each other. Now stand up and hug." He ordered. I just stared at him. The only time I ever hugged Garfield willingly and he returned it back willingly is when we were both in kindergarten. He had saved my favorite doll from being tore apart by this guy named Adonis, so yes, I hugged him. But since then, I started to hate him, and he started to hate me to, and for the last two years he's been ruining my life. End of story.

We both frowned as we awkwardly stood up and...wrapped our arms around each other for about two seconds, then sitting back down with a blush splattered across our cheeks. I know it was just a hug, but I was rather humiliated , especially when the counselor seemed to be enjoying it.

"I don't buy it. Leave." I could not believe this. He said if we HUGGED, then he would let us OUT.

"YOU SAID IF WE HUGGED, YOU WOULD LET US OUT."I shouted, standing up and glaring at the counselor.

"It was obvious you guys were totally faking." He simply said, taking a sip of coffee.

"You are a liar, you are a cheat, and you are just a fat piece of-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Garfield had got up and whisked me out the door. I stood and scowled at the door, and Garfield stuffed his hands into his pockets, and we both just stood there silently. I would go off to the direction of my classroom which would start about now, but today was a Saturday, so we stood there in an awkward silence.

"So..that didn't work." Garfield said, frowning.

""No, Really?" I asked, sarcasm dripping in my voice as I plastered on an unbelievable expression. Garfield rolled his eyes and we both started towards the Sunshine Cabin.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep at night. Garfield was a really heavy sleeper. He kept moving around, occasionally he'd snore, and his part of the room was all messed-up, so dirty I couldn't even stand it and placed a few things of his away. He was a really late sleeper, I was up early. And he can't stop playing video games on that little Nintendo DS.<p>

Later, He was in the Sunshine Cabin playing video games with Richard and Victor, Richard being Kori' s boyfriend. Victor is Garfield's best friend, though sometimes we were lab partners and he was nice. I was in the corner reading, while rocking the little rocking-thingie I made. I made it out of some rope and some clothes, put my baby in it, and rocked it with my foot.

"Raven I never seen you look so mom-mish." Richard said, his blue eyes focusing on the video game.

"I never seen you look so calm." I snapped back, it wasn't often you saw a grin on Richard's face. He stuck out his tongue, then turned to Garfield.

"So what landed you guys in this little place of happiness?" Richard asked. Garfield rolled is eyes.

"Rae was being a brat, so we got into a fight. Pus we have to stay in here all day, since Rae here wants to stay inside today, and she's too scared to be in here by herself." Garfield explained, glaring at me. I scoffed at him.

"Excuse me, you OFFERED, I can take care of myself."

"Sure,because that's why you were throwing random things at the door." I raised an eyebrow so I threw my baby at him. He caught it and grinned at me as the plastic baby started crying.

"That's two counts of abuse Rae, you shouldn't be a mother." He floated.

"Not planning on it." I replied. He tossed the baby back at me, which I deliberately did not catch and the baby fell flat on its face.

"You're mean." He muttered.

"Your girlfriends weird." I sneered. I knew it would make him upset, and he immediately paused the game and shifted his body to me. He was scowling at me, staring daggers.

"She told me to umm, back off and stop 'hitting' on you, so, mind telling me what's that about?" I asked, putting an innocent expression on my face. His stare shifted to an inquisitive one, telling me he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Okay then, might want to ask about that."

* * *

><p>I was taking my favorite hiking trail when he came. My trail had a lot of scenery, plants I've never seen before, and this huge cliff, which had amazing scenery. I was standing on the cliff when Malchior came along and ruined everything.<p>

"Hey," He said, standing next to me with a serene smile on his face. I ignored him, and continued to look around the cliff. I still had that gauze wrapped around my head, so I was in no mood to talk to him.

"I said Hey." He repeated, folding his arms across his chest. I ignored him and walked up a little further, towards the edge. He walked up to and wrapped his arms around my waist. I shrugged out of his grip and walked closer to the edge.

"You're not even going to acknowledge my presence?" Malchior asked. I ignored him, hopefully I answered his question.

"Are you going to acknowledge this?" He went up to me, grabbed my shoulders, and jerked me towards the edge before pulling me back. I moved under my breath and walked to the other side of the edge. But he just kept following me and kept jerking me towards the edge, laughing. I struggled to get out of his grip and told him to stop, seeing as rocks were becoming loose and falling off the cliff. But he just kept doing it. Until the rocks became loose and fell under me, so I fell with it, Malchior backed up at the last second, and luckily, I fell on top of a rock that could hold me, not far from the cliff, but I was sure my left leg was now broken. Malchior peered over the edge with this 'oops' look on his face, and I turned red with anger.

"MALCHIOR YOU FUCKING .." I shouted unintelligible words at him, capturing my breath, seeing that it had knocked out of me when I fell on top of the rock.

"I'll go get help, I promise!" This is the only time I actually heard some sincerity and sympathy in his voice. He dashed off, and I through a small rock off the cliff out of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>I have just realized I was supposed to update yesturday. Because of this next update will be Monday, I am sorry.<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Next Chapter:**

**"What took you so l-" Garfield peered down at me, a questioning look on his face.**

**"What are you doing down there? And why is your leg twisted in an unnatural way?"**

**"Where is Malchior?"**

**"I saw him eating in the cafeteria. Why?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The woods and a fight**

I leaned my head against the large rock, closing my eyes. A few minutes had passed, yet it seemed like hours. I was getting slightly hungry, and was whimpering every so often because my leg hurt like crazy, twisted unnaturally with blood staining my pants, hurting every time I move, causing my back to hurt. Sooner or later it became sundown and Malchior was still a no-show. I should have known he'd blew me off. I'm on my own. I wiped the tear-stains on my cheek(Yeah, my leg hurt that bad,) as I looked around, careful to not move my left leg. I took a few deep breathes as panic rose in me.

"HELP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, hoping someone could hear me despite the fact that I am on a rock, below a cliff, in the woods, alone, and it was becoming night. I glanced at my leg, which, once again I tell you, blood-stained. I cursed myself for wearing skinny jeans and wondered what I was going to do about it. I've read books and watched movies whereas if people got hurt or in the same situation as I was, they usually ripped off some cloth and wrapped it tightly around their wound too keep it from bleeding. So I wondered how I would be able to do that. After a few minutes of debating, I very slowly, carefully, shrugged out of my pants, and took off my black sweater, then ripped off(which was very hard, I don't see how people can rip cloth off in books and movies as if it were a piece of paper) a piece of my shirt, and wrapped it around and tightly knotted it. I pulled my sweater around me, and tied it up, so now I had to wonder what was I going to do with my bloodied pants? Nothing, I guess. I could only sit there and wait.

I shouted for help a few more times, and finally gave up all hope when it became dark outside. I started crying as I leaned my head against the rock, a feeling of fear in my stomach, that this rock was going to fall any minute, I would get a disease or something, some wolf would come down here and eat me or whatever..

Sooner or later, a bright light came through my vision, and I perked up immediately, hearing the familiar sounds of footsteps.

"What took you so l-" Garfield peered down at me, a questioning look on his face.

What are you doing down there? And why is your leg twisted in an unnatural way?"

"Where is Malchior?"

"I saw him eating in the cafeteria. Why?" Garfield asked, but then his green eyes gone huge as he stared down at me. I cursed under my breath, realizing that the only thing covering my butt was my sweater, and underwear, but that was about it. I looked up at Garfield with a blush painted across my face, with this 'Sorry, just pretend I have pants on' look on my face. His eyes darkened as he narrowed them.

"Did Malchior do this to you?" He asked.

"Yeah.." I answered, wanting desperately to get up , but now that my leg is broken, that is impossible. He started climbing carefully down- I see he brought a backpack. Once he landed safely on my rock, He stared at my broken leg with this disgusted look on his face, till he focused on me.

"What brings you here?" I asked, giving him a small smile. He hoisted me up, his hand on my stomach, careful not to touch my underwear.

"Well, I wondered why you wasn't back at the cabin yet, and you had said you were going hiking, so voila," He said, looking around, wondering how we were supposed to get back up on top of the cliff instead of below it on the right side.

"We can't."I answered for him, reading his mind. He sighed, and carefully placed me back on the ground, looking around if I were really right.

And I was.

"Well, I guess we will be spending the night on this happy little rock." He said, giving up and chucking a rock over the edge.

"You can go back up, without me. And go get help."

"And leave you here? Those counselors won't listen to me, it's already seven, we're supposed to be in our cabins. " Garfield scoffed, settling next to me, taking off his backpack. He pulled a sandwich from his backpack and gave it to me with a small smile, before eating a sandwich of his own.

"Why did Malchior totally botch you here?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. He said he promises to get me help, but I'm still here so I don't know what's going on with him." I said honestly. He just sighed in frustration and looked around on the smaller cliff we were on, and laid down with his backpack serving as a pillow.

"Well, I'm tired. G'night." He said, facing away from me. I scowled at him before facing the sky, and it looked like it was eight. I frowned, wondering what could crawl up my ass, sleeping outside like this. I studied the ground, and when I was comfortable enough, I pulled myself (ugh) to the wall, and worked my trusty sweater over my body parts.

* * *

><p>Someone was pelting me with rocks. I ignored them, thinking that it was just Garfield, trying to wake me up. So I wasn't going to give him pleasure by waking up to his brutal morning call, but that was until he hit me in the eye. My eyes snapped open, right when a really big rock was about to fall on my face. I spun over to my other side to avoid the falling rock, but only to find Garfield, sleeping, and we were inches from lip contact, and I finally noticed the added weight to my waist, which were his hands. I blushed and pulled away from him, focusing on what and who was throwing those rocks. I looked up, and there was Tara in all her glory, sitting on the cliff, a bunch of rocks in her hands, scowling at me. I frowned.<p>

"Did you get help?" I asked her, focusing on the issue.

"I was, till I saw my boo cuddled up next to you. And you said you didn't like my boyfriend." She bitched.

"I don't." She scoffed. At that moment Garfield jolted awake and almost fell off the cliff at the sight of Tara.

"Care to explain why you had your arms wrapped around Raven's waist?" Tara asked sweetly. Garfield scoffed and scowled at the floor, a light blush painted across his face.

"She was cold."

"Yeah, because that totally explains why she's in her panties." She snapped, glaring at me. I glared at her back, making sure that my sweater is covering my butt.

"Her leg was broken!"

"Any gymnast can do that with their leg." Tara said quickly, glancing at my bloody leg. When I was in 6th grade to 9th grade, I took gymnastics, and I can tell you right now a broken leg that is bloody means it's broken, not called flexibility.

"My leg is broken Tara." I explained, narrowing my eyes at her. She glared at me and stood up, her arms still carrying armfuls of rocks.

"So, I guess I'll be leaving now. I believe you Raven, you were not trying to molest my boyfriend. Peace." She said, giving us a cocky smile.

"Wait, you're not going to get help?"

"No. It seems you guys got everything under control. Garfield, I'm going to go get us both breakfast." She puckered her lips at Garfield, and was about to walk off until I said something.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I shouted, furious at her selfish behavior.

"SHUTUP!" She hissed back, glaring at me, flipping her blonde hair.

"NO!"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" She shouted, before dropping a medium-sized rock on my head, knocking me out.

* * *

><p>"This is a really bad representation of our camp."<p>

"We're really lucky we have top notch doctors."

I kept hearing these voices when I woke up, I guess they might be the doctors. I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed, to find my broken leg all wrapped up, my head freshly wrapped up. I slipped off the bed, attracting the attention of the doctors.

"Oh Raven! Are you ready to return to camp? I'm very sorry it happened." She said sympathetically. I nodded, and they gave me a check-up to make sure, and so on I was out the door with dark blue crutches and a broken, wrapped up left foot. I walked down to the Sunshine Cabin, wanting to go to bed. I hopped inside and plopped down on the living room couch, and Garfield ran into the living room from the bedroom, a relieved look on his face.

"You're okay?" He asked. I knew he was going to hug me, but he watched himself.

"Sure." I glared at him, still pissed-off about his stuck-up girlfriend.

"Look, I'm sorry about Tara. Want some?" He offered a plate of tofu, a small smile on his face.

"No." I said absent-mindedly, walking to the bedroom, aware of him following me.

"C'mon, Rae. Please?"

"It's Raven, and NO." I slammed the bedroom door on him, choking the feeling of guilt. But it wasn't my fault. It's not my fault Tara got all pissy and bitchy because I broke my leg.

Tara... My gaze shifted to Garfield's baseball bat in the corner of his bed.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be so fun!" Kori squealed, making Victor grin. He spun around in his swivel chair with a cocky smirk on his face.<p>

"Real fun.. Hey Gar, wanna give it a shot?" As you probably known before, Victor is Garfield's best friend, so he excitedly hopped in the chair just as Victor stood up, and started making weird sounds into the Mic. Victor walked over to me and hugged me, making me smile.

"How's it going lil' sis? Other than Garfield's bitchy girlfriend." He whispered that last part. Victor' s known me ever since pre-k, he's always been older than me, so I don't really mind him.

"Great I guess."

"OH! NO ONE SIGNED YOUR CAST!" Garfield shouted, pointing to the cast on my left foot. He hopped down with a Sharpie and signed his name quickly, adding a smile next to his name.

"I'm the first one." Garfield said proudly, smirking at me. I glared at him, still a bit upset with him over the whole cliff thing, even if it's been a few days. I know I shouldn't have a grudge on him but, I don't really appreciate it when his girlfriend almost put me in a coma on purpose, when she threw a rock on my head. It's not the type of forgive and forget thing, if you haven't noticed.

Kori pulled away from making out with Richard excessively and went to sign my cast.

"Okay y'all, time to go. I've got to do announcements." Victor got the job of telling the whole camp the announcements, on this intercom.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, so that is the chapter. Go girl, Brilliant idea. Thank you.<strong>

**Next update: Friday.**

**So, I came up with two future stories that I will post after I am done with three of my stories, and they are called 'They never came back', and 'Road trip:Unloaded.**

**They never came back: Young girls all over are dying, being found in the most unrepentant places, each of them diagnosed with Schizophrenia. Sebastian Sanders, head of police force needs the titans help to catch the .mysterious murderer- but what if the murder is not even human? What if it is a demon, and the only ones who can see it is Beastboy and Raven? But then there is more to it? A demon, a club, missing girls, missing titans, Raven's dead- better than it sounds. Bbrae, Robstar.**

**Road trip:Unloaded: The titans are now between the ages of 17-21. They are headed for Flinx' s wedding, all the way in Germany. Now they have to go in the T-Car, A plane, a train, and it will be very very interesting. Who are the candy People and the gummy gods? Why is that flight attendant getting all pissy towards Robin? Why is there a crazy stalker obsessed with Raven? BETTER than it sounds.**

**To be honest, I'm more excited for that Road trip story. Which one should I do first later on? You choose!**

**Next Chapter: "I dragged the bat into the girls cabin, when I heard another noise. I looked over to Silkie, who was facing Tara' s bed, and I followed his gaze suspiciously.**

**Until I saw Tara making out with Malchior under her sheets, about to get Physical. I walked over and snatched the sheets off, alarming them as I held up my bat.**

**"I'ma shove this so far up your ass you won't even feel it." I hissed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a rewrite of Chapter 11, as you may know there was a whole bunch of v's in the last one, and that is because I had fallen asleep on my computer, and when I woke up, I didn't bother checking the document to see the usual errors. I apolegize for that. I have just came up with something that will SHOCK you later on. Happy Spring Break! :D**

**Chapter 11: Liar Liar pants on Fire, Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater**

My leg is broken, and my head is still wrapped in gauze, my vision a little hazy. Maybe Malchior and Terra are trying to murder me. Do you know why? It is become they are vampires.

They feed on attention people give them to live, and if you don't, they'll kill you.

I had put the bat into this backpack or something, and I'm hopping over to the girl's cabin on my crutches. When I got to the porch of the cabin, I put my crutches near the door.

I dragged the bat into the girls cabin, when I heard another noise. I looked over to Silkie, who was facing Tara's bed, and I followed his gaze suspiciously.

Until I saw Tara making out with Malchior under her sheets, about to get physical. I walked over and snatched the sheets off, alarming them as I held up my bat.

"I'ma shove this so far up your ass you won't even feel it." I hissed. Malchior tumbled out of the bed with a thud and Terra shot up straight in her bed, a light blush painting her cheeks. I looked over to Malchior, who had scrambled over to my old bed, then back at Tara, who had made her way to the wall.

"You're cheating on him?" I asked, a little shocked. Tara and Malchior. Never thunk of that. Tara twirled a lock of her hair, and frowned into her lap.

"Raven, sometimes when you want to be with somebody else, but you want to break up with your current boyfriend, you just don't know how to tell him. But don't worry, I'll tell him sooner or later." Tara said, shrugging her shoulders. I scowled at her.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Tara's head snapped back to me. I smirked.

"I don't know, I just might." I was lying, but it was fun seeing Tara's face when I said that.

* * *

><p>Garfield has been generally benevolent to me ever since the cliff accident. At least he's sorry. He's been helping me with all kinds of stuff, like carrying my crutches, helping me in class, not being mean anymore, also, he's been starting to tell me these corny jokes- I asked Victor about it and he says he does it all the time, usually those who are his friends, or like Kori, who is his friend but then again no one would want to be mean to Kori(except Tara) because she is the kind of girl that if you yell or slap her, you will feel guilty. Perks of being the nicest girl in school.<p>

I have been kid-hearted to him also- he will need it when he finds out about Tara. I chose to not get in the situation, though every night when he goes to sleep, I will go on his laptop(he doesn't let me on it) and after I check my facebook and everything, I write documents to him explaining about Tara's current affair with Malchior. Then I put it in the trash bin, delete it, but I'm sure there is a way to undelete it. They are all anonymous.

He also wanted to take me hiking, despite the fact that my leg was mangled and is unable to walk. I said okay anyways.

But the next morning, he wanted to visit Tara.

I tried hopping over to block the door, but I ended up tripping, but I got right back up and blocked it right when his hand reached the doorknob. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"She is busy," I said, scanning my brain for a quick lie that I KNOW he will believe. He stared at me with a curious look on his face, then shifting to concerned.

"Are you okay Rae? maybe you should re-wrap the gauze on your head." He suggested, looking over me. I shook my head.

"I'm perfectly fine, I just heard that she's...still eating breakfast." I gave a small smile, scanning his face. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because... she wants some time with her friends.. just give her some space. Kay?" I said, he looked at me.

"I haven't seen her in two days."

"She needs a little more. " I quickly spat. He blinked.

"But she said earlier she wanted to hang out with me-"

"I smiled at him, and he stopped, I guess I kind of looked creepy from his point of view. I grabbed his wrists and slowly pulled him into the cabin, shutting the door behind me.

"Let's play some video games, I want to know how to play." I suggested, not giving him time to voice our his opinions. I placed a controller in my lap and turned on his GameStation. He sat down next to me, looking at me, I guess wondering what was going on, but he didn't deny to playing video games.

"You never play video games."

"Now I do." I strained, no matter the fact that I couldn't choose a better Idea of a thing to do. He blinked again, and we started playing MarioKart. Now because I am inexperienced, I sucked, but over time I got the hang of it, and I started beating Garfield to first place, and sometimes he'd beat me, then sooner we won all the cups, and then we started playing online till a dude(did I just say that?) came on named OWNROFEVE'SWOOD:) We had an idea of who that was, and we logged off.

"LET'S GO HIKING!" I shouted, right after we quit playing. We played for a couple of hours, and it was enjoyable. He gave me a weird look and got his jacket.

"I should really go see Tara-"

"IT'S ONLY A COUPLE OF MINUTES!" I shout, then I walk over to him and hug him tightly( I know this will make him say yes) and begged(ugh).

"Fine, only for a couple of minutes." He said, then grabbing his backpack, and we were out the door.

* * *

><p>"We should go back if your struggling like that-"<p>

"I'm not struggling, what are you talking about? You must be hallucinating." I said, struggling with my crutches to get it in the right patch of grass without tripping on a stump and tumbling down a hill. He rolled his green eyes and snapped a couple more pictures of this weird twisted tree in front of him. It was huge, and really odd-looking. He was taking pictures of unusual plants I have never seen before. We had a great conversation about it, till he wanted to take a break.

He took out his soybean and tofu sandwich, and I wandered around. I was a little hungry, but I refuse to eat his tofu supplies. Although I am quite curious about what they taste like. Victor told me it tasted like a myth and it was Barbie's favorite food since it is also fake, so I just took his word for it that it was simply terrible.

"HEY RAE, YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO EAT?" He asks, taking a bite out of his soybean sandwich, then out of his tofu sandwich. I turn over to face him with a small smile.

"No-" My eyes slipped behind him, where I saw a blonde and black lock, and I knew it was Tara and Malchior in one of there sessions. Malchior's hands were on her stomach, oddities. I did the first thing to distract Garfield before he can look where I'm looking.

"OH LOOK! A BUTTERFLY!" I pointed to cloud in the sky, in which I thought were mashed potatoes and white cotton candy when I was six. He followed my finger, and while he was distracted I threw my crutches down the hill and tackled him. He screeched 'MY TOFU!" And shoved his sandwich into his jacket pocket as we rolled down the hill. When we reached the end of the hill. He stared at me curiously, his tofu sandwich hanging from his mouth once again. I gave a small smile.

"Ooops." I said, 'It seems that I have not seen that butterfly'. I also took a bite out of that sandwich hanging from his mouth, and tofu is really good.

* * *

><p>The next day, I tried to convince him that it was his day to boss me around, and he said that it had expired a long time ago, so I paid him the money I owe him, and I had distracted him that day by hoarding him in the cabin and stuff. He got a little pissy a few times, but other than that, he was okay. I wonder when Tara will come over and finally talk to him about her secret sessions with Malchior, she hasn't done so.<p>

So the next day, I let Garfield do as he pleased. He came back with a smile on his face, going on about how wonderful his day had been, how he can't wait to see Tara again, so I'M GUESSING Tara did not tell Garfield.

I have decided to confide in Kori about this.

"Maybe we should talk to Tara about it." Kori said, sipping her mustard(I don't know what is with that girl and mustard). I scowled at her.

"As if! Garfield is with Tara right now. I'm not getting into it."

"I thin you will."

"What makes you say that?" Kori shifted her body towards me, with a solemn look on her face.

"I overheard Tara last night. I'm not sure about it, but they are coming after you." She said.

"What?"

"Maybe there gonna poison you or something. She was talking about cyanide." I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips.

And laughed.

"If you want, I can eavesdrop tonight to see if she says anything about it." Kori offered.

* * *

><p>We had P.E. that's one class we have to do during camp. Now because of my mangled leg, I am unable to participate. Tara gives me a cocky smirk and goes off to her side of P.E. with the word 'SEXY' in bright pink letters, on her shorts, splattered across her ass. I wonder why she is smirking. She has nothing to smirk for. I have noticed she is getting a little big lately, and she's cheating on Garfield! Who can have pride with that!<p>

Later I was watching them run 3 laps around the gym, and she suddenly stopped and visibly paled, and vomited right there in the middle of gym. Hundreds of teens screeched 'EWWWW!' But Tara just wiped her mouth with her shirt and smirked. The gym teacher sent her down to the nurses office, and when she came back, she sat next to me in the corner.

"Are you a bulimic?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes. She shook her head and grinned.

"It's called sickness, Hunny." She said, shaking her hair lightly as she took it out of her ponytail.

* * *

><p><strong>I will no longer post chapter scenes for the remainder of spring break (1 week) . I will post randomly, perhaps everyday? Also, please vote on my poll to see which story I should do next! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**In case you guys did not know, I have rewritten chapter 11, so if you haven't read it, you should read that one before you go to this one.**

**Chapter 12: They're coming**

This night was one of those nights whereas I snuck onto Garfield's computer while he was sleeping. Kori had not used up her hour of WIFI, and was on her smartphone in her cabin. We were on a chat line.

**SilkieSoft: Hehehehehe**

**Raven: Why are you laughing?  
><strong>

**SilkieSoft: I feel like a secret spy agent**

**Raven: You are spying...**

**SilkieSoft: I feel so like..awesome and daring right now. This is just glorious**

**Raven: Do you hear anything?  
><strong>

**SilkieSoft: Yeah...kind of. Malchior is cumming**

**Raven: WHAT**

**SilkieSoft: Yeah I think I heard Tara open the door for him just now... hold on Ima move myself so I can see dem**

**Raven: Oh Okay.**

**SilkieSoft: Okay now I can see them They are looking around to check...Hld on I'ma turn the brightness of my phone down.**

**SilkieSoft: Okay now they're talking**

I sat back against my bed, and glanced over at Garfield, who was shifting comfortably in his bed. I focused my attention back onto the computer.

**SilkieSoft: Oh my...They are making out. My silkbug is like, whimpering. I have to go get him so he may see no more.**

**Raven: NO! It will ruin the whole thing!**

**SilkieSoft: But he's whining...**

**Raven: He'll turn away then. Do not get him.**

**SilkieSoft: Awwwwwwwww finnnneeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Raven: -.- what are they saying?**

**SilkieSoft: Idk... oh they r like they need to stop you bcuz they think you guna say sum**

**Raven: They''re coming?  
><strong>

**SilkieSoft: Yush... be careful...omg remember adonis?**

**Raven: Yeah...**

Adonis is this one dude in Middle School, he likes me but I don't like him. He isn't like sweet, at all, he just thinks I'm his girlfriend and is mad all the time like he has this stick up his ass... Anyone who has met Adonis hates him excepts his buddies.

**SilkieSoft: He's like in here in the girls cabin... yeah they r gunna cum to your cabin and treat it like eastside high**

"Raven?" I freeze, recognizing that it is Garfield's voice. I got caught. I slowly rotate my head to face him, a small smile plastered on my face. He had a confused expression on his face and propped himself on his elbow, glancing at his black computer.

"What are you doing?" I ignored the fact that he had no shirt on right now, seeing as it was 3 in the morning and I had fallen asleep before him and woke back up to get on his computer, so he probably didn't think much of it, and was oblivious to this fact.

"Ummm... Nothing..." I glanced at the computer and responded to Kori, ignoring his perturbed gaze that was fixed on me.

**Raven: Adonis is at this camp?**

**SilkieSoft: Yuhh they gettin like backpacks neow**

**Raven: neow?**

**SilkieSoft: Yeah they cummin like right neow**

Garfield slipped out of his bed, so I grabbed the computer and moved away from him, near the door of the bedroom. He went straight for his suitcase(to my surprise) slipped on a shirt, then made his way towards me. I got up again with the computer, and made a beeline for my bed, and sat against the wall. He hopped on my bed, ignoring the glare I gave him, and scooted next to me so he could see what was on the computer screen.

"Who's coming? That Adonis guy?" Garfield asked, snatching the computer away from me to look at the conversation I was having with Kori. I snatched it back, then we started arguing and snatching, him saying stuff about how it is his computer and I shouldn't be on it on the first place, and how I said this was very important so he should fuck off, and then my conversation with Kori was like:

**Raven:vodgoreavioUIHBiobhgrsdb7ab2yu dil**

**Raven:ehi8haehguavevuvhvrea64f87ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggdf9g8aegtaq97gt37q8itgagvbfydaaadddddddddddddddddboheyghbiugb7b8oalgvbhetr7ybuskgbulriuh9tuh99sybhgvs cvfwPEFsloieigsv\**

**Raven: gea'h0'oyhbya8r9thby8na 8ogihyq'[0-0rty4652vffhlwagfvhccccccccccccccccccjfgyuek**

**SilkieSoft: WTF**

**Raven: Who's comeahggeiORGGUVGDYEYVGREAUEdhuiivfretgavbyuluyvgtvagrev yu44444444444444hjkdgykf**

**SilkieSoft: What's wrong wit u?**

**Raven:It's waui;eavihuibhie66666664n lfsgubidlsgblilgbiaskbltihibalibs**

**SilkieSoft: Raven? Are you there? Is our connection messin up?**

**Raven:fdlvlaelivuvhesuiuiIV VUI GARFIELD 'QOIEBHIA;OBI;gfuelgbkebgytjLUGVIREYGUVLLESBVGFTTTTTJY**

**SilkieSoft: So anyway u better be ready cuz they r like cummin and they dont sound very nice right now... they headin out the door. I'ma like follow them. Hld on. lemme put on my slippies.**

I finally pried the computer from his hands and moved to the side of my bed, responding to Kori.

**Raven: Kay. I'll be ready.**

**SilkieSoft: Kay, got my slippies on and Silkie, Ima go follow them.**

"WHO'S COMING?" Garfield asked, getting frustrated. I looked at him before getting off my bed and placing the computer in the corner of the room, then getting his bat that I was going to use earlier till I found out that Tara had been cheating on Garfield. I opened the bedroom door and made my way to the cabin door, peeking out the small window. He followed up on me and grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around.

"What is going on?" He asked, scowling at me. I rolled my eyes and jerked away from him. I can't tell him, because if I do, he will find out about Tara's secret relationship and I vowed not to get into her drama.

But I had to tell him something.

"Umm, Malchior and his friends are coming, because they want to kill me, and like... they are mad because I threatened to rat them out when he pushed me off the cliff..." I lied. Garfield sighed and peeked out the window to.

"I can't see them." He answered after a while.

"You will.." I slowly moved away and ran to his computer, wanting to Kori again.

**Raven:Garfield's up.**

**SilkieSoft: OOO, I can see him and them. You have a light on so we can see u faces. Shall I run ahead?**

**Raven: Sure, I guess.**

**SilkieSoft: GLORIOUS! They are giggling as they cum closer.**

All of a sudden, I was snatched up and dropped away from the computer, and now Garfield sat in my place, looking at the conversation with Kori. I pounced on him before he reached the top of the page, not wishing him to see us chatting about how Kori witnessed Tara and Malchior making out. He fought to get out of my grip, but I sat on him in an ineluctable way. I picked up the computer and moved it away from him, then stared at him hard.

"I'll tell you what's up if you stop trying to get the computer."

"Deal." He said, and I got off of him. I sat where the computer was and began to type back to Kori, Garfield peeking over my shoulder.

**SilkieSoft: Hey I feel like this is like freddy kougar or somethin like that... Are you afraid of that freddy guy? I can't take him seriously becuz his face is mad uglies. And like, you die in the dream cuz he attacks you in dreams, but like, since it's your dream you can imagine anything right? So you can like kill him? And then like even if you die in your dream like you really not dead, cuz in duh dream when u die its like you cum back to life... One time in a dream , I got shot with a cannon in my stomach, and it was like a big hole like a donut, and I still lived, so you can like vanquish freddy?**

Kori went on and on about dreams and Freddy Kougar and how his last name is a big cat or something. Garfield tightened his lips as he read along with Kori's words and I told him what was up, when we heard a knock on the bedroom window. We both looked over to see Kori smiling at us, panting and holding Silkie in a small glass cup with holes in the top. I went over and opened the window, in which she climbed through and collapsed onto the floor, sucking in air before she spoke.

"They are near... with like..guns." She said, glistening with sweat and wiping her forehead on my covers, since it was he closest thing near her. We both looked at her in shock. I didn't expect guns. All I have was a bat.

"GUNS?"

"Yeah.. like Bebe guns... Adonis wants you Raven." She answered, rolling onto her stomach, shaking her red hair. Then we heard a banging on the cabin door. Me and Garfield looked at each other in horror, and Kori just giggled.

"We should hide and ambush them. We will indeed scare the shittles out of them. Let's hide!" She dashed behind the door, taking a tissue box with her. Garfield and I looked at each other and frowned. This isn't what we signed up for.

I took the bat and hid in between the beds, a small enough space to fit me, and put a suitcase up to block the front of me, then put a pillow on to to cover my head, hopefully it looked normal. I don't know where Garfield hid because my vision was blocked, but I completely froze when someone busted open the door.

Someone shot a wall, and I heard footsteps. I crunched even lower in fear, goosebumps lining my skin.

"Is this seriously necessary?" I heard a female say. Tara. I thought of Garfield, but I reminded myself to stay put and not to meddle. Then I frowned at another thought: my side's were bare, so if they look under the bed, they'll see me. There must've been at least two people in the room, the rest wandering about in the cabin.

_Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed..._

I chanted this over and over in my head, and held the bat tighter. This can not be happening, when I have a head injury and a broken leg. I felt uncomfortable and wanted to shift my weight, but I refrained from doing so.

_Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed Please don't look under the bed..._

I tried to control my breathing the best I could, wondering if Kori and Garfield were okay. Hoping I was going to be okay. It was starting to get really stuffy, almost like I couldn't breathe, and I so badly wanted to cough, but I held my breath, putting my face into my knees.

Someone had wrapped their hand around my foot before my brain could comprehend this and yanked me underneath the bed. I screamed, and he clasped his hand around my mouth so that I was only whimpering, when I realized he just had put duct tape over my mouth. I was looking into the face of Adonis, grinning revolt as he used his been gun to twist up locks of my hair slowly and carefully. I let myself cough since I was caught, and whispered, so now it kind of sounded like I was coughing and crying, which I was on the verge of, tears threatening to roll down my cheeks.

"Ah, the bad girl." Adonis snickered and laughed, and I tried to move away from him, but that was hard because my leg was broken and I was pinned under him and we were under the bed. He got out from under the bed and pulled me out with my good leg, and I whispered again. I heard these guns are fatal anyway even if they are not real bullets. And they hurt. I felt super pitiful and sad. I couldn't breathe I was finding it difficult, and I was drowsy. The two in our room had gas masks on, so someone had to be drugging me or something.

One of them went over to the door where Kori was hiding, and moved it, revealing her. Instantly they shot her in the shoulder and she cried out, before jumping out of the way so he could shoot her some more. She crouched down with tears running down her face, and she was pulling like twenty tissues out of the tissue box. I faced the other one who was also trying to shoot at Kori, and out of no where Garfield leaped out and swung his suitcase at his head, knocking the guy unconscious to the ground. I stood up with my one good foot, and picked up my bat. I looked to Kori who had Adonis in a headlock and had his gasmask on the floor, her tissues on his mouth and nose tightly, and he was struggling to breathe, and Kori just told him to An and slowly lowered him to the ground.

Was it me or is our skin looking a little _yellow?_

More people entered the room just as Kori and Garfield picked up the fallen Bebegun, and for that whole moment of fighting I felt like I was in Call Of Duty. I swung the bat around hitting anyone and everyone. Wow, I had to get like some fresh air-couldn't see straight. Bebe' s were flying everywhere- I got hit on my right arm. I faltered and cried out, it hurt soooooo bad. But then I got right back to swinging, ignoring the pain.

Can't breathe.

We successfully knocked everyone down, and I remember when Garfield almost shot Tara, the last one. She froze before tears started spilling over her cheeks, saying how she was trying to stop them from coming. Me and Kori were on our knees. Garfield believed Tara.

"That bitch is scandalous." Kori said, her hands on the carpet. I nodded in agreement.

I need fresh air. Garfield was on his knees to, crawling near the door to open it. Kori vomited.

Headache

Garfield rested his head on the door

Tara stood

She stood

I started to breath

Heavily

She left the room

left us there

I'm not sure

I tried to stand

my legs went out

I cannot see

I went out


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess what guys? We are over 100 reviews! Can you believe that?! To be honest with you, I didn't expect this story to be THAT Good. I didn't know that everybody liked it THAT much. Thank you. Really. People keep saying this story is different, but I don't know whats different about it. Why do you think it's different? Again, thank you. **

**Chapter 13: Melvin and Karen to the rescue!**

_Karen shot up in bed, facing the door. Someone just closed it. She looked around for a few seconds, noticing about two people missing from their beds. Kori and Tara. She slipped out of bed and peered out of the window, but the only human she saw out there was Kori, carrying Silkie and texting on her smartphone, in her slippers and pajamas. What was she doing out there? And where was Tara? She pressed her face to the window, watching Kori, jog at a small pace, still texting. Where was she going? _

_"Karen?" _

_Karen whirled around to see Melvin, her hair in her usual ponytail and looking at her with curiosity. _

_"What are you doing up?" Melvin asked in a hushed voice._

_"Kori and Tara are gone. See?" Karen moved away so that Melvin could look out the window._

_"What's she doing out there?" Melvin asked, pressing her hands against the window. Karen shrugged._

_"We should follow her." Karen suggested, putting on her coat. Melvin nodded in agreement, and put on her shoes along with her pink robe. Then, they were out the door._

* * *

><p><em>They noticed Kori slip inside a window, and they knew something was going on with the sunshine cabin. They looked at each other wearily. Melvin scanned the cabin, and she saw another group.<em>

_'Look." She pointed to them, they had BB guns and were giggling maniacally as they entered the cabin. Karen instantly started sprinting towards the cabin, already they could hear shooting and yelling and all kinds of chaos. Once they got to the cabin door, they swung the door open and slowly walked ot the bedroom, who in surprise, Tara was standing and Raven, Kori, and Garfield seemed to be asleep or knocked out on the floor._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Melvin shouted, picking up her unconscious sister and hoisting her so that Raven's head leaned against her shoulder. _

_"Nothing." Tara said, flipping a lock of her blonde hair before leaning down to pick up Garfield._

_"Let's get out of here. They're poisoned with gas." Tara said before dragging Garfield out of the room. Karen picked up Kori and both Melvin and Karen dragged the girls out of the room. Karen didn't believe Tara with what she said. She surely did something if she was just standing there smirking at the unconscious teens. _

* * *

><p>UGH.<p>

I open my eyes, and I find out that I'm not the only one in here. To my left there is Kori, who is also awake, writhing around in her hospital bed, acting mental.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, my voice sounds hoarse. She stops and angles her head toward me, a small smile on her face.

"I got bored so now I'm acting like I am crazy. It's time consuming." She answers, and I nod, how long have we been here? To my right is Garfield, who is still sleeping on his side, peaceful. I sit up in bed, and I also find out we are not the only ones. There are 7 of us in all. A nurse enters a room, glaring at us all, holding a bucket. He walks up to Garfield and purposely throws some water onto his face, in which he immediately sits up in bed, clasping his hand over his mouth to refrain from yelling a certain four-letter word, and scowls at the nurse before looking around. The murse does so with the four others that are asleep till they wake up, then stands in the front of us , still glaring at each of us.

"Raven, you are aware that you have been in this hospital ward for a total number of three times, each being unconscious." The nurse scolded, staring daggers at me. I pulled my knees into my chest, pursing my lips.

"What have you been doing around camp?" She asks, and I notice it isn't a rhetorical question. _I've been trying to keep Garfield away from her cheating girlfriend and getting Malchior to stop stalking me! _Is what I should have answered, but I kept quiet till she moved on to the group who had broke into our cabin.

"AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU GUYS HAVE BB GUNS? If anyone of you children end up in my office again, you will be sent back to school, no questions asked." She spat before stomping down the hallway.

Eventually, we were released and went our separate ways. This represents me and Malchior's friendship:

See, it's nonexistent. Now I hobble along with Kori, only she's walking perfectly fine while rubbing her bruised arm sub-consciously. She gave me a small smile and I frowned. I knew she was going to tell Richard, so I followed silently.

Richard frowned at the sight of us, noting Kori' s severely bruised arm and my limping, plus the frowns on our faces.

"What happened?" He asked, gently grabbing Kori by the arm and looking her up and down, then looking at me and shaking his head.

"Nothing, just more drama with Raven's obessed deadly ex Malchior trying to kill us by gas poisoning." She said nonchalantly, casting a glance at me before snuggling up to Richard. Richard scolded at me, in which I glared at him back.

"It's not my fault he keeps on stalking me. And he is not my ex. We never dated." I corrected, and Richard sighed.

"You'd think they'd kick him out by now." He mumbled. I shrugged.

"Well, I was going to visit Vic in his little office, you guys wanna come with?" Richard offered. We both accepted. Anything to get away with all my drama, at least for a while.

* * *

><p>"For most of the time, I sat and rested on the couch in the little room while Victor did the announcements for lunch, before socializing with Kori and Robin. Silkie, was crawling on my fingers, inching around and peering at me with those little eyes of his. I just watched him crawl around, sometimes hanging from one of my fingers before crawling back up. He repeated this till Kori put him back in his bottle of a home, when it was time to go. Victor shut off the lights and closed the door without locking it. He never locks it. And soon, I was headed back to my cabin, gas-free.<p>

Garfield was already in the cabin, sleeping on the couch in the main room. I grabbed him by the arms and dragged him off, then put him in his bed with some difficulty(took me twelve minutes, but I succeeded.), and slid into my bed, into a stressful sleep.

Someone was shaking me gently, and repeating my name. I stood on a cliff with some random dude shaking my shoulders, saying my name as if he had something important to say. But he wouldn't answer when I replied back. Eventually I fell off the cliff, into darkness. I woke up right before I died, on my side and staring at red sneakers that I automatically knew were Garfield's.

"Sorry." He said meekly, giving me an apologetic smile. What time was it? Why am I up? Why was _he _up?

"Figured you wanted early breakfast- away from everyone and all." He helped me to my feet. He was all dressed up, an over-sized coat and a white shirt on him, along with some baggy jeans and simple red sneakers. He was right- although I was still wasting an hour's worth of sleep that I was angry about, but did not let it show on my facial expression.

At breakfast, I did nothing but let my tea swirl around, staring into it, lost in my own thoughts.

"You look boring," Garfield commented from across from me. He has eaten his tofu breakfast and was now sipping a banana/strawberry smoothie. I look up and scowl at him.

"I'm sleepy and not in the mood to amuse you." I said flatly, then going back to staring at my tea. He sighed and quickly stole the tea away from me before drinking it, looking at me, and frowning.

"That's disgusting. What kind is that? You drink that stuff." He stuck his tongue out and pushed the tea away from him, taking an ultra-gulp from his smoothie to, I'm guessing, rid the taste of my unsweetened watery tea. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's unsweetened. I wasn't planning on drinking it anyway."

"Then why the hell did you get tea in the first place?"

"I don't know...I don't feel so good." I let my head fall onto the wooden table and slumped my shoulders. Garfield was shifting in his seat, silent.

"Me either." We sat there, and eventually Tara came up. She was eating a lot of food. Enough to feed a tapeworm. _Does she have a tapeworm? _I shook my head. Now I was just being silly. Garfield didn't feel like hanging out with Tara, and Tara did not make an effort to talk to him either, so I just left it alone.

So, pretty much I hung out with Garfield all day. I believe that underneath that extremely annoying personality, he is a beautiful person. Maybe. I admit, it was nice, sometimes when he wasn't telling ridiculous jokes he actually made me laugh without trying. All until at night, Tara visited the cabin. She had a small smile on her face and her hair tucked into a ponytail.

She said that she wasn't going to be available to Garfield for the next two days because she is afraid that she is slipping in school and wishes to do well. I found this strange that she wanted to do well in school.

Because she is a moron. However, I held back from pointing out this so obvious mistake.

I know she isn't focused on school, but instead focused on cheating on Garfield carelessly. I threw her a dirty look in which she returned, only with a smile, that kind of smile that says I hate you, but I'm going to pretend to like you so I won't strangle you.

Whatever. Just, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I go back to school tomorrow. D: I don't wanna go... whatever. Plus, WE HAGE 100 FOLLOWERS! I just thought up another story, so here is the summary. I also have the first chapter of Road Trip done, and it PAINS me because I have to finish a story before I post it. Here is the summary:<strong>

**WARNING, IT CONTAINS MY OC. **

**The Plan: Bindy Mackenzie (my oc) is a bbrae fan. After Tokyo, finally glad that Robin and Starfire got together, she decides to work on BBRAE. Starfire is also a bbrae fan, so she's in on it also. Step one: eliminate threats to bbrae. Step two:Find out who is Raven crushing on, then destroy if it is not Beastboy. Top rule: Make them feel comfortable towards each other...and so on... Even though it contains my oc , it is not centered around her. This story is 100 percent pure bbrae with mild Robstar. I already have the first chapter done.**

**What do you think about it?**

**Next Chapter: **

**"Kori, I think I'm sick. I don't know, but I feel weird. Did you find anything about my symptoms?" I ask her, frowning and putting ny head into my hands.**

**Kori laughed. SHE LAUGHED. How could anyone laugh when they could obviously see I'm in pain?**

**"According to your symptoms, the name of your disease is..."**

**MWAHAHAHA CLIFFIE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh geez. Sorry I didn't update in a while. This chapter was hard to plan. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Chapter 14: Hangin' Out**

I sneezed.

"Bless you,"Garfield said, playing his video game.

I sneezed.

"Bless you,"

I sneezed.

"Bless you." He said again, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

I sneezed.

"Shut up." He remarked. I glared at him, before sneezing again. He lay on the floor and covered his face with his jacket, before he poked his arm out and threw a box of tissues at me. I scowled at the jacket he was under, and yanked out a couple of tissues and blew my nose.

"Ew," He commented, his voice muffled under his jacket.

"It's mucus."

"Double Ew,"

"Whatever."

For the past few hours, Garfield has been bored out of his mind. Usually around this time, he would be hanging out with his girlfriend. I ignored this, because when he did this it annoyed me. Terra thinks she's just the absolute shit, and thinks she can make anyone and everyone bow down to her. Not everyone. Or just anyone. Garfield does not deserve to kiss that loser. Maybe he can kiss really good, but is just wasting it on her. Sucks, really.

"Knock Knock!" A peppy voice said from outside the door, and I knew it was Tara. I thought she wasn't going to spend time with Garfield. Apparently she lied. Garfield hopped up excitedly and swung open the door, and Tara greeted him with a smile. Tara's gotten a bit fatter...hmm...

"Wanna Hang out?" Were Garfield's first words. I was a bit resented by this because I was right here and he didn't ask to hang out with me...though I've got a broken leg and gauze wrapped around my head.

"Actually, I just stopped by to say Hello, I'm busy at the moment. So how are you doing?" Tara asks, settling on the sofa and not even bothering to look at me. How rude. What does Garfield see in this girl?

"Nothing. Listening to Raven be sick and stuff." She reers her head at me, taking a once-over. She nods. Probably didn't meet up to her standards. Probably because I'm in a simple T-shirt and some Boxers(which serve as really good shorts for girls).

* * *

><p>I am in class, and I have never been so bored in my life. I keep focusing on Tara, I heard her and Malchior discussing an issue about a baby... huh. They were quite funny, squabbling like an old couple.<p>

_FlashBack_

_"Look, we should just like...get rid of her. Baby's are so annoying!"_

_"Well, maybe we should keep it, I mean like, this could really shape up our life, you know test us on our skillz."_

_"Ugh, Whatever. Just, Whatever. I have better things to do in life."_

_FlashBack_

Huh.

I wonder what Garfield wants to do in life. Maybe he won't be a failure, like I called him earlier today for calling me a Cheater.

"Today, the Camp Owners would like to make an announcement," The teacher said, and gestured to the old couple near the door. They walked to the front of the classroom with a smile on their face, so I guess it's good news.

"Now, this has been an eventful camp field trip, and without your knowledge, we have been building something in thanks for coming." The lady began. The man standing next to her walked over to the computer, and on the Smart Board, he showed a picture of a pool.

"We have built a pool, and it is open today, after classes." The lady finished. I studied the image while students all around shouted and hollered with joy and excitement.

* * *

><p>Kori threw her pool towel into a random open locker and ran out, giggling. I followed, a little less vivacious and perky. I was still wrapped in my towel, not understanding why Kori had brought me here. I have books to read. Plus, I don't feel comfortable in this outfit. Since no one knew abut the pool, no one had swim suits, but that didn't mean they took some scissors and some shirt they don't care about and cut it up, wearing it underneath some bra and underwear they also didn't care about. That's what most people did. I wore something less revealing and more comfortable swim suit that pleased Kori's fashion standards. I wore my usual under-garmets, hidden by a ripped T-Shirt that exposes my belly and some shorts Kori gave to me.<p>

Kori was already splashing around with Richard, Melvin, Karen, Garfield, and Victor already. I decided to sit at the edge of the pool, kicking my feet, making small splashes with them. Melvin swam over to me, a pleading expression on her face.

"Come in the pool, Raven." She said. I shook my head, not bothering to argue with her. She glared at me and took my foot, then started studying it. I knew what she was going to do. I yanked it back, scowling at her. She pulled, insisting I get in. But with one final yank, my foot was free of her dirty,wet hands. I turned to look back, (my mistake) and my vision was filled with water, the towel that was wrapped around me now getting heavy with the weight of chlorine. I swam to the top and threw my towel onto the edge of the pool and fix my glare on Melvin. She merely smirked, and swam away.

I scoffed and swam away from the group, before diving underwater to the deepest part of the pool. I swim to the bottom, crossing my legs. I hope the weight of my clothes will keep me from floating up. I close my eyes and just sit down there. It's kind of weird having the sensation of water running through your hair and feeling kind of weightless.

Once in a while I felt a person swim by, poke me, and then swim off, like they are checking if I'm still alive. Garfield came down wearing these stupid-looking goggles. He sat from across from me. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt and shorts. He was just staring at me. I closed my eyes and tried my best to ignore his presence. Eventually I swam up to get some air, but right when I was getting my lungs together, someone pulled me back down.I realized it was Garfield, so I tried squirming out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me go, he just kept dragging me back down. I gave up, and now we were back to the bottom. He continued to stare at me. I raised an eyebrow. My lungs were practically burning!

I made a move. I swam as fast as I could away from him, towards the surface. He was on to me. But instead of pulling me down, he went up to go suck in some air to.

So I pulled him down.

He glared at me, and swam up. I followed, and soon we were both at the surface.

"Face it, I won, my friend." He said, smirking at me. I tilted my head.

"We're friends now?" I asked. He seemed to be caught off guard, but then he smiled.

" Yeah, we're friends." He confirmed.

* * *

><p>It has been two days.<p>

I am still sick.

Matter fact, it's getting worse. I decided to consult Kori in this.

"You're overreacting." She said. How could she not take this seriously? I could have a deadly disease!

"Kori, I'm not eating, I am unfocused, I have these mood swings and -" I frowned at this word. "Umm... provocative thoughts, I am sneezing, Coughing, Runny nose, Stuffy nose-"

"Allergies." She interrupted me. I stared at her.

"Those are just Allergies." Obviously she thought this issue was a joke. I sat down across from her and spoke very clearly.

"Kori, I think I'm sick. I don't know, but I feel weird. Did you find anything about my symptoms?" I ask her, frowning and putting my head in my hands.

Kori laughed. SHE LAUGHED. How could anyone laugh when they could obviously see I'm in pain?

"According to your symptoms, the name of your disease is... Bubonic Plaque a flea must've bit you outside and you didn't notice." She sounded very...sad.

My whole world practically died.

I'm going to die. Out of all the deadly diseases, it HAD to be the Bubonic Plaque. Tears, splashed down my face, and I realized I didn't want to die. Kori hugged me and I cried into her shirt. I could already feel Death crawling towards me. The disease running through my veins..

"You have a crush, you dramatic hog. And allergies. I suggest maybe Zyrtec." Kori whispered into my ear, scoffing. I pulled away from her and glared at her, and she smiled and let out a giggle. I smiled, I have to admit, it was pretty clever.

"So, who is it on?" She asked. I looked up in confusion.

"Who is what on?"

"You know, your crush."

What?

"I don't have a crush." I said, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. She smiled.

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't."

"So who have you been thinking about?" She asked, changing the subject. I was glad for this.

"Mom, Dad, Garfield-"

"Gotcha." She said, smirking at me, I realized what I said.

Oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry for the wait. I know, scrappy chapter but... had to be done. I will never let you wait like that again though, unless something comes up.<strong>

**Next update: Thursday**

**Next chapter:**

**"Rae?"**

**"Leave me alone."**

**"Come on Rae, I'm bored," He droned. I put my pillow over my ears, ignoring his attempts to pull me off the bed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**To Just Smile D: Why thank you!**

**To JasonVUK: To be honest, I looked up symptoms of a crush and I have allergies pretty much all year round, so just go with me on that. The crush thing- yeah, it's what most sites said when I looked it up. lol**

**To Gogurl: This review actually means a lot to me, since guess what- I'm not even in highschool yet. I get most of my high school knowledge because I'm such a bookworm. AnD THANKS! I never knew this story was going to be popular or something. hehe**

**Well...I'm going to be honest with you. This fic is going to be ending soon, I don't know how, but it is close to the ending.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 15: Announcements on the Intercom**

What do I like about him?

I study him, doing homework, reading comics, playing video games, on his computer, texting on his phone, What do I like about him? I don't know, I just do, and I admit it, as much as I don't want to. He stops his routine and looks up at me with a strange look on his face, scanning my expression. Only my expression is muddled- I must look strange. But we continue to stare at one another without saying a word. That is until he decides to open his mouth.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Why are _you _staring at _me?"_I ask back, cocking my head.

"Because you were staring at me. Don't switch this around.

"I was staring at you because your cheek is like, red. Has a hand print on it. Did someone slap you?" I lied, feigning interest, my eyes glued to his left cheek. He shot me a confused expression, before raising a hand to his left cheek, shaking his head.

"Umm, No. No one has slapped me. What are you talking about-"

I didn't let him finish because without thinking, I struck him across the face, and grabbed my hand, a truly shocked look across my face, He looked at me with a stunned look on his face, holding his hand up to his cheek and scooting away from me.

"Sorry," I blurted, feeling stupid at my random move to slap him with no reason. Well at least, now he had that hand print I lied about on his cheek.

"It's okay," He muttered. But even if he accepted his apology, I couldn't accept it. I had just slapped him, besides, he didn't look entirely convinced. I frowned and went over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"No really. It was uncalled for. Sorry. Genuinely." I said. He didn't look hurt anymore. Except, he adopted a confused expression. I cocked my head. Why did he look confused? "What?" I asked. He just stared, and that is when I realized my face was inches from him. A blush splattered across my face and I scrambled away from him, giving a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, sorry." I repeated. I have never felt this stupid before. I shock myself with my stupidity.

* * *

><p>I'm eating lunch.<p>

So, I'm eating lunch.

I'm doing this as I sit in the office, bored, kind of bored and not wanting to go back to Garfield after are awkward moment. The office is empty, nice, and peaceful. I am imagining all kinds of scenes of me and him, him getting freaked out by our awkward moment and all the awkward outcomes. What does he think of me now? I decided to do this before going back to the cabin and having to face him again.

"Oi,"

That was random.

But it didn't come from me. I blushed at the thoughts, that noise was just weird, and _wrong,_ and I pushed the dirty thoughts out of my head.

"Oh My god," There it was again, equal in the amorousness of the sounds. It was coming _right behind me._ What the Hell is this? I frowned and turned around, only to see nothing. "OH GODDDD!" _What The Fuck? _I frowned at the door, whereas the noises were coming from. I watched it for a few seconds, hearing a slight shuffling. What is going on in there? I wrapped my fist around the door handle and yanked it open, and a breeze of hot air smacked me across the face.

But that wasn't what caused me to trip on my own feet and drop my lunch and fall on my butt, staring straight ahead with my cheeks hot and eyes bulging out of my skull.

No, the announcements room was where the door led to. That was normal.

But the sight of Terra and Malchior, staring right back at me with shocked expressions, naked, was not normal at all to see in the office.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Terra screamed, while Malchior hid Little Malchior with his hands, blushing badly. Terra had <em>the nerve.<em>

"The question is, what are YOU doing here?" I was still on the floor, but my body wouldn't listen when the brain told it to get up and stand a proper distance from their naked body. It was in a slight shock, and wobbly. Not only was I upset that I had wasted my whole lunch on the floor and made a mess, I was mad because THEY are HERE HAVING SEX.

"None of your business!" She fired back, which was a pitiful attempt to insult or frighten me.

"When are you going to tell Garfield?" I asked. Malchior gave a nervous chuckle.

"Look, we can explain-" He started, putting his hands on his hips and walking towards me. His thing was just _out there, _just jangling like it didn't have a care in the world. I scowled at him and shuffled away from him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." I commanded, scrambling to my feet. He muttered a faint 'Oh' and backed away, covering his sausage with his hands again. Terra scoffed and walked towards the counter, placing her hands on it and glaring at me, not giving a care in the world if her banana split was just _there._ My eyes locked on her face and her face only.

"I don't see what's the problem, I mean, you KNEW I was cheating on Garfield anyway." Terra said nonchalantly while Machior dressed in his clothes behind me.

"Yeah, but it's not everyday you walk in on someone having sex in the fucking announcement's room," I spat. She sighed and picked up her bra, adjusting it.

"Whatever, it was gonna happen anyway."

"It already happened." She looked up at me with a skeptical expression on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Tara, don't give me that crap. You're fucking pregnant." I spat. I figured it out. She was preggos. Tara visibly paled.

'How'd you know?"

'YOUR GETTING FAT." I was becoming irritated. Right after this, I'm telling Garfield. I don't care anymore. Tara's face began to get red, and scrunched up her fists after getting her shorts back on.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE? I KNOW YOU LIKE GARFIELD, YOU CAN HAVE HIM NOW!" She screamed.

"I DON'T LIKE GARFIELD!"

"OH YEAH?" She asked sarcastically. Her face was so red I thought it was going to explode. I glared at her and raised my hand peccantly.

"Fine, I like Garfield. So what?" I snapped.

"So-"

Someone burst threw the door. It was Victor, luckily. Tara and Malchior was already dressed. Tara stared at him with surprise. not expecting him to bolt threw the door like that.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted. Melvin, Kori, Karen, and Melvin's boyfriend, Bobby ran in also. What was this? What were they doing here? Speaking of that question, Tara piped up.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THIS ISN'T FREAKIN' -" However, she was unable to finish her sentence because Bobbi ran up to her and slapped her across the face, She faltered in her step, holding her nose and glaring at Bobbi with daggers in her eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FAGGOT!" She barked, then lunged for him, and they got into a fight. Bobby blocking her punches easily then slapping her around some more. Kori grabbed Tara by the waist and threw her off Bobby, then pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU RETARDED DUMB ASS?!" She yelled, and Tara shut up, but kept on glaring at Bobby, who stuck out his tongue, and walked to Melvin's side protectively. Melvin had her arms crossed, and pointed to the counter where Tara was previously standing.

On that counter, was the intercom, the bright red light in the corner indicating it was on for the whole camp in here the entire time.

I visibly paled, and Karen swiftly walked over and her hand clamped down on the button, turning it off.

"Now everyone knows." She muttered.

Now everyone knows.

Including Garfield.

* * *

><p>It was silent for a second, till another burst came out the door.<p>

Guess who it was! It was the infamous Garfield! I wish I was kidding. I wished it was a dream. But no, no it wasn't. It was very real.

He was fuming.

Now, here is a tip. Garfield is a pretty nice guy. It takes a lot to get him upset. I haven't seen him this upset since he pretty much beat the crap out of Adonis in Middle School. And Adonis is a pretty strong guy. An mysterious air breezed across the room, and I sat down on the couch behind me, putting my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. This is pretty bad. I wanted so badly to see what Garfield was going to do to Tara. Oh god, he was going to _fuck her up! _ Tara consciously took a step back, her hands wrapped together, probably hoping she would just disappear. Me to Tara. Me to. At least that's one thing we could agree on. Melvin cast a worried glance in my way before drawing her eyes back to Garfield, who had successfully calmed himself in a few short seconds. He had a slight smile on his face, but his eyes read _'I'm going to fucking murder you and then burn you, then feed you to your unsuspecting parents, and THEN KILL YOU AGAIN.' _ Perhaps, hopefully, it wasn't directed at me. I stayed still. If I moved, he would probably bring the rain down on me.

"I can actually explain the slight problem we have here-" Malchior started pathetically, till Garfield looked at him. He had a blank expression on his face now, but still his eyes said something different, so he fell silent.

"So, you were cheating on Garfield?" Karen brought up as if it were everyday conversation. Tara had also paled, frowining and she stood motionless in the corner, her hair all ruffled up from her umm, getting touchy feely with Malchior earlier. Malchior made a dash for it, but Garfield easily clamped his hand around the neck of his shirt and dragged him back without a word. After that, Malchior didn't try anymore.

"Well, I don't know what to say, but the fact that I now have realized you are a whore, Tara." Garfield finally spoke up, slightly relieving me. Silent Treatment is just scary. You don't know what he's gonna do or say- you just have to wait. Tara glared at the floor, but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I'm afraid I have to end it here. I mean, I would have typed it longer, but then my mom is like ' Time to go to bed,' So yeah. I PROMISE, NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROVIDE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED. I hope this chapter can satisfy you till then. Sorry, hope you can forgive me, (Again)<strong>

**Next chapter update: Monday.**

**I love you all, Goodnight.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Did you know we are up to 1 million views! I don't know if that is good, but I love it! Thank you all! Also, I have a new story Idea. The summary will be below this chapter.**

**Chapter 16: Never Talk To Me Again**

Look, I admit I was happy he wasn't pointing fingers at me. After all, I didn't do anything. But still, as a precaution, I kept my mouth shut.

"Matter fact, lets share with the whole camp how wonderful you are Terra." He said, walking towards the intercom.

"NO-" Terra moved to stop him but he already pressed the button on the intercom, the red button shining brightly.

"Hello everybody! What you previously heard on the intercom was true. Terra did cheat on Garfield. And do you know why? Because she needed to feel better about the lice incident earlier, that she actually went to go cheat on him with some man-whore, pegging her self as the bitchy slut of this whole camp. Beware of Terra Markov. Thanks!" He announced, before shutting the intercom off. Terra stood there with this shocked expression on her face, pale, realizing that her social life was over. (Not that I cared.) "And you!" Garfield turned around, glaring at me.

Me?

What the hell did I do?

"How come you didn't tell me? I thought you were my friend!"

Oh.

I took a deep breath and sighed, placing my feet on the floor as I stood up to meet his gaze.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want anything to do with it, I wanted you to find out for yourself. Sorry." I muttered, frowning and diverting my attention from his face. I can't even look at it without feeling scolded. I felt out of place in that living room enough as it was. I heard him sigh as I sat back down,placing my knees back to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. It was silent for a second, till Terra started to speak up again.

"Well, I'm pregnant." That earned all of our attention. A couple gazes flickered to Malchior, then back to Terra.

"It's your baby, Garfield."

Or mouths gone slack and our faces became red and are eyes bulged out of our skulls as we stared at Garfield. He too had the same expression, but quickly it changed to a hateful stare at Terra.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"It could be Malchior's."

'It's your baby."

"Can't be."

"WHY NOT?"

"'CAUSE I'M STILL A VIRGIN, DUMB ASS." A sigh escaped are mouths and our faces became full of relief. Terra frowned again.

"We were both drunk."

"Fuck you." He flipped her the finger before storming out the door. I sighed, and followed him out. I was ready to have a long nap and forget about all this. I heard shuffling behind me- people filing out of the small room after the big scene there.

* * *

><p>He opened the door for both of us and collapsed onto the couch, and I shuffled into the room, and lay face down in my pillow, covering myself up with my covers so I remained unseen.<p>

It must have been a few hours before Garfield came in and lightly shook me up for dinner. I told him I didn't want to go out there. He said he didn't either, but that we could go together, and come back here to eat. I agreed with him, hopped out of bed and grabbed a sweater, hiding my face behind the hood as I followed him out the cabin.

As we walked down the path to lunch, people stared and whispered, but I just kept my gaze down while Garfield led the path. We got our lunch and headed back, Garfield occasionally flipping his finger to people who were being obnoxious about the whole situation. We ate in silence till he piped up.

"So you like me?" Garfield said sheepishly, nudging me with his elbow. As if I wasn't embarrassed enough, he had the nerve to ask that question. I turned away, knowing that I was blushing badly.

"Whatever." I muttered, and he chuckled. I frowned and looked back at him. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you. And about your girlfriend." I pursed my lips and shrugged. He gave a sad smile.

"It's okay. I mean, I could tell there was something different about her...but I'm going to get her back."

"The intercom thing though?"

"Oh, that was just the beginning." He grinned, causing me to grin back too.

* * *

><p>"Everyone's talking about it!" Kori explained, rolling her green eyes as we walked across the field. I sip my drink, and she bites her lip before turning to face me. "They're talking about you to.. and your crush on Garfield. People didn't expect that coming. They thought you hated each other." Kori gave a small giggle in which I stuck out my tongue. I noticed it too. People would walk up to me and ask how's Garfield and ask if we are dating or not, whatever. It was getting pretty annoying, and if things weren't awkward enough, they would ask it when me and Garfield were together at the time. It was so atrocious!<p>

"How's Terra?"

"She's being evicted from this camp in a week. They heard the baby news too." Kori explained.

Nice.

"Her social life?"

"The only person hanging out with her is the super bitch. Her social life is pretty much over." Kori said, combing her fingers through her red hair.

"I feel kind of bad for her."

"Out of all the things she did to you? Raven, she tried to _kill _you."

My sudden sympathy for Terra was murdered off into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Rae?"<p>

"Leave me alone."

"Come on Rae, I'm bored." He droned. I put my pillow over my ears, ignoring his attempts to pull me off the bed. I was trying to sleep. For god's sake, it was the middle of the night.

"Why the hell are you bored? It's like, 2:00 in the morning! Go to sleep and...dream of fairies or something." I whined, my hands grasping the bed's bars so that I wouldn't fall off the bed.

"We're getting revenge, Rae. Get, Up." He explained, trying to yank me off.

"No. I'm sleeping. Good Night." I snapped back, freeing my legs from his grip and burying my body back in the covers. He groaned, before yanking the covers off the bed, and grabbing my legs again.

"Let me go!"

"It's revenge time."

"No! it's not!"

"OOF!" He gave a hard yank, strong enough to send us both flying into the wall, me landing into his lap. I scrambled off of him and glared at him, in which he grinned, and took my hand and pulled me up.

"We need to construct our plan and go get supplies. Kay?"

"Fine." I barked, folding my now bare arms. It suddenly got cold. I looked at my blanket and bed longingly but Garfield caught my gaze and shook his head sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, pretty short chapter but it needed to end right here.<strong>

**Next Chapter:**

**"Here: You just hold this video camera while I speak on the phone. Okay."**

**"Kay."**

**He dialed the number and it rang four times before a counselor picked it up with a sleepy voice.**

**"Hello? Who is this?"**

**"That is none of your concern. I just would like to inform you that one of your students are currently having sex with a boy named Malchior." He replied.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Ice Cold Revenge**

"Where are we going?" I asked, following him around the camp blindly. I was holding his camera, he was in front of me, silent.

"We're going to get supplies." He said simply, continuing to walk ahead of me. I noticed we were headed for the boy's cabin. We stood in front of it, till Garfield made his way to the back of the house, me following in pursuit. He cracked open the back door and peered inside. Boys were sleeping, some snoring, some burying their faces into their pillows, half of their bodies hanging from the bed.

"Malchior's not here." I said, noting the empty bed, across from Garfield's ex-bed.

"But his luggage is." He said, and picked up the unzipped suitcase that belonged to Malchior. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile before dropping the suitcase back down to the carpet floor and looking through it. I hovered over his shoulders, studying the stuff he had packed in there. I also noticed Garfield was taking certain things out. Once he was done sorting through it, he zipped it back up and handed the half-empty suitcase to me.

"Carry it. I'll carry this stuff."

* * *

><p>We were now standing in front of the girl's cabin. We had snuck into the office and did some research on Malchior. Well, it was more him than me, I was just kind of standing behind him, rubbing my eyes and swaying ever so slightly, upset because I was cold when I could have been in the nice, warm covers of my bed, laying in my soft pillow, dreaming of whatever I could be.<p>

But no, I was here, half-asleep while following Garfield around blindly.

We stood in front of it, silently, before Garfield sat on the steps and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I barked, though I secretly admired the expression of concentration on his face. He must be determined of something.

"Making some important phone calls."

"In the middle of the night? They're gonna think you're some kind of creep."

"Nope. People are at parties, Rae."

"Raven." I reminded him without thinking. He pushed a few buttons before bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Hm?" A young British female answered the phone, and Garfield broke out into a grin.

"Toni! Can I ask you a fee questions?" Garfield got to the point right away, sitting up.

"Uh, Yeah. I guess. What'cha need?"

"You have 411 about Dragon boy?" Garfield calls him that because when Malchior moved here in fifth grade, he was in love with dragons. So in love he thought dragons were real and thought he was destined to be a dragon slayer. He was pretty much the laughingstock of the school, but as you can tell, he's developed quite a reputation since then.

"What kind of info do you need?" Toni asked, chuckling at the reference to the-nerd-in-fifth-grade-that-was-obsessed-with-medieval-shit.

"His love life." Toni paused to answer.

"Oo. Pretty dark road you're taking. Hope you got a pen and paper,"

"I'm ready."

"Kay. Well, let's start off with the fact that Malchior has STD' S." I blinked, refusing to believe that I once had a crush on the guy, and Garfield leaned back, his eyes wide, as if blown away by the force of the news. "He has been with more than five teenage girls and has impregnated two of them. But, he... He.." I can tell Toni was hesitating to say something.

"Go on.." Garfield urged her, sensing the same thing.

"I don't know if it's true or not..but remember when he stopped going to school for two weeks? People said he raped someone down where he was. You know Gizmo? The small one? Yeah, he has a wanted poster of him in the police camera thingie. He's wanted. But then again, Gizmo hates Malchior and he's like a computer genius. It could be photoshopped. Probably just a rumor." Toni blurted. We were silenced. Was it true? If it was, why wasn't anybody turning him in? Now I had a lot of questions.

Plus the fact that Terra may or may not have STD' S, but I think as the most popular girl in school and her role as Miss-Sally-Social, she should have known that Malchior was a man-whore.

"So thanks, Toni. Bye now." Garfield muttered into the phone before hanging up and facing me.

"Make no sound." He ordered, before going up to the cabin and peering through the door window. I wonder what would anybody think if they saw a man peering in right now. That man would be Garfield. At one point he raised his eyebrows a d grimaced, which turned into a glare. He then took my wrist and led me down the cabin's steps, to a thick bush. I leaned down to the floor with him, and he took his phone out and dialed a few numbers, and holding it up to his ear.

"Here: You just hold this video camera while I speak on the phone. Okay?"

"Kay."

He dialed the number and it rung four times before a counselor picked it up with a sleepy voice.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"That is none of your concern. I would just like to inform you one of your students are currently having sex with a boy named Malchior." He replied. He quickly hung up and faced me.

"Okay. When I tell you to, you get up and take a snapshot. I'm going to text Toni real quick." He ordered. I nodded and averted my gaze to the girls cabin. Through the window, I could see Karen standing annoyed next to Kori, who was confused. She was standing next to Melvin, who seemingly had a shocked expression on her face. There were lights, and I could hear some muffled yelling. A door busted open and I could hear arguments, shocked gasps, and screaming, then I saw Malchior stumbling out of the cabin. He was, umm, naked, and they through his clothes out. He ran across the field as fast as he could.

"Go!" Garfield shouted, and I shot up from my spot and pressed my finger on the button. A big flash bursted into the air, shocking us both. I stood wide-eyed, stock still as I gawked at Malchior, who was staring straight back at me, before dashing off into the woods. Garfield yanked me back under-neath the bushes and grinned at me, before making a bee-line for Malchior's clothes.

* * *

><p>"How did you manage to pull that off?" Victor stared up in awe at the bear statue. Garfield just gave a goofy grin and slung his arm around my shoulders, causing me to blush, even though it was just a friendly gesture. Garfield had somehow managed to have Malchior's clothes to serve as a flag. It hung from the Bear's fist. Everyone who passed by it grinned, broke out in laughter, or started to snicker and gossip, wondering who owned the clothes.<p>

But that wasn't the end of it.

Last night, after we robbed Malchior's suitcase and threw it down a cliff, get revenge on him, came back to our cabin, we celebrated for a few minutes( hugging, jumping for joy and grinning), Garfield phoned Malchior.

"I know it's you, you fucking pube." Malchior sounded angry. Garfield broke out into a grin before he responded.

"Great to know- pubes. Like what I saw in that picture?" Malchior chuckled.

"Gay." He spat into the receiver like it was bile. Garfield laughed along with him.

"I know! So funny! I can be funny to. I just have to post this picture and make everybody laugh. We can laugh together!" Garfield suggested with fake enthusiasm.

'What do you want?" Malchior shuffled. I could tell he was still somewhere outside.

"7 teenage girls, Rorek. Two of them are currently sitting in an office, sobbing their eyes out for having a certain infection a certain somebody gave them, and the others ran away because they were impregnated by a certain asshole. So, here's what I want you to do- I want you to stand in front of our school giving a sincere speech about how apologetic you are while I video-tape it and put it on Youtube, so those seven lovely girls can possibly make room to forgive you and know that you are a sorry, sad, pretentious whore. Sounds clear?" Malchior chuckled again.

"I can't help it if girls fawn over me without me trying." Garfield pursed his lips.

"Oh. I understand. I am in a similar situation. I also can't control the little devil sitting on my left shoulder, shouting 'DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, BLOW UP THE PICTURE AND POST IT ALL OVER THE SCHOOL, TELL EVERYBODY BECAUSE THEY DESERVE TO KNOW HE HAS AN INFECTION IN HIS DING-A-LING. DO IT, DO, IT, DO IT.' Do you see where the trouble is? But, if you are willing to make a compromise, the little angel sitting on my right shoulder that is saying 'I sure as shit hope that I get to hear that lovely speech bright and early, as soon as we get back to school tomorrow.' might get his way. I hope so too little angel. I really do. Now, which choice do you choose? I'm fine with either one." Garfield explained in a sweet voice. I tried not to laugh, but ended up burying my head in my knees to keep from laughing at Garfield's Guess-Who's-the-absolute-shit-now? look.

Malchior sighed at the other end of the phone line before hanging up.

"I hope he chooses the right decision," Garfield said, patting me on the back.

"Me to." Is what I had said.

But right now, holding our suitcases, getting in line to board the buses to go back home and go back to school, I look back on this dreaded camp, and surprisingly smile back. Out of all the terrible things that had happened this months, good things came out of it to.

* * *

><p><strong>If you think this is the end, you are wrong. But I am proud of this chapter, and yes, the camp trip is finally over! Back to school duckies!<strong>

**Next update: Saturday.**

**Next chapter:**

**I don't see Terra here anymore, including Malchior. No, they are gone for sure.**

**Garfield though- I see him around the halls. He smiles and waves at me, and I do to back, but I just can't get over the depressing feeling that maybe he's not into me.**

**Cliffie! :D I'm so evil.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Friend-zoned?**

"What if he ends up like that one guy in that video? Remember? He was the school bully and he held up a sign in front of his school one day that read 'I'm Sorry' and he was crying and the words were genuine and when students walked past him they were like 'it's okay' and' We forgive you' and I just want to hug that ex-bully!" Kori exclaimed, hugging herself, wearing a grin on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it. Malchior is emotionally-challenged, let's remember." I respond. We were on our way to school, talking about Malchior's expectant grand appearance there. Garfield texted me telling me he had two-dozen pictures ready just in case. If Malchior was going to show up, he planned to show people either way. He said he would make people by the pictures. They apparently cost some money for the pictures too be blown up.

When we arrived at school, everybody was gathered around the courtyard, whispering and giggling. Kori and me fought our way to the front, and grinned as we saw Malchior standing on the statue whereas the flag pole was standing on. He held a paper and had a cheerleading thingie whereas it amplifies your voice. (**A/N forgot what it's called)** He cleared his throat and looked up to the mass crowd full of high school teenagers.

"I am not a virgin." Malchior started lamely.

"I have slept with so many women and tapped so many asses that I have STD' S. I have passed that disease to two women and impregnated many others, because I fucked them _that hard. _I am here to Apologize to those seven lucky women, so here goes... I apologize for fucking you so hard I gave each of you a gift in return. That is just a price you have to pay when I give you two orgasms and you give me only one in return. My name is Malchior Rorek, and I am not a virgin." He announced, looking proud of himself rather than ashamed, after a minute, we started booing him and throwing balled up pieces of paper at him. He bowed and stepped off the statue, before walking nonchalantly to his car, and driving off.

* * *

><p>I don't see Terra here anymore, including Malchior. No, they are gone for sure.<p>

Garfield though- I see him around the halls. He smiles and waves at me, and I do to back, but I just can't get over the depressing feeling that maybe he's not into me.

Oh well. At least he knows. {Thanks to Terra's evil ass}

That doesn't mean I don't flirt with him. He's still popular and everything, and we still hang out now, and I don't know if you call this flirting, but here is what happened the other day while I was baby-sitting.

_"No, I do not like tofu because it tastes like nothing." I responded to Garfield's question. We were talking on the phone._

_"Well, if vegetarians are so damn healthy, why are you missing valuable nutrients that you can't get from eating plants? Did you know vegetarianism is actually harmful to growing-"_

_"Raven! The water in the tub is overflowing!" Charles came running in here, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. Shit, I left Teether in the bathroom!_

_"Hold on." I muttered into the phone before racing to the bathroom. I entered the bathroom, and water was spilling over the edges of the tub, splashing on Teether, who was sitting right next to it, getting all wet. I turned the knob to make the water stop and unplugged the tub, before picking up Teether and making sure he was okay, when I heard Charles._

_"She talk about you all da time. You name is Garfield, like the big fat cat, amirite?" I ran back to the living room, only to see Charles sitting on the couch, talking to Garfield on my phone. When his eyes settled on me, he made a run for it, taking my phone with me._

_"CHARLES!"_

_"She has a big fat crush on you. Not wike if you get crush by a car, but wike lovely-dovey crush. She wuvs you." He said into the phone as he ran all over the house, his small legs carrying him away from me as fast as he could._

_"I DO NOT!" I shouted, though Garfield knew I did already. But I wasn't about to give some five-year-old the satisfactory of being right._

_"Yeah. She wants to kiss you, and make out with you, and she's always-" I tackled Charles, causing the phone to slide across the floor and out of his tiny hands. Teether had successfully crawled over it while I was holding down Charles and scolding him. I heard Garfield._

_"Hello?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice. Teether spoke baby talk to him back, before ending the call._

_"NO!"_

_"You wike him, you wike him! Nananananaana!" Charles teased, sticking out his tongue and flapping his hands on both sides of his ears. I glared at him, but it did nothing to stop his teasing. I pried my cell phone from Teether's hand and scrambled to call him back._

_"You wanna make babies with him." Charles grinned up at me, pulling my pant leg._

_"SHUTUP!"_

I don't know if that counts, but, whatever.

* * *

><p>"NO!...WE ARE BUSY, AND I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT...AND FOR WHAT!...Why? Give me one damn reason why?...I want them back on Sunday, first thing in the morning you fucking BASTARD!" My mom threw the phone onto the ground, cursing under her breathe. It caused Melvin and me to jump a little, but other than that we stayed silent and clutched our backpacks.<p>

We were going to my dad's house.

Later, mom dropped us off in front of the park, a frown sticking on her face.

"Bye mom," Melvin waved to her, in which mom nodded back.

"Just call me if you need anything. I will be here so fast, The Flash would be shameful. And, the police's number is 911. Don't forget. Bye sweeties. Love you." She reminded us, before driving off. We usually visit dad on weekends occasionally. Mom never visits dad. She always dropped us off here, then dad would pick us up. Never told me why, though. A few minutes of just standing in the dirt, dad finally pulled up. I'd notice him anywhere.

He has white-dyed hair, red eye contacts, no shirt on with a tattoo of claws on each side, and a hat with horns. Not sure what kind of look he's going for, but whatever.

"Hi, darlings. Get in the car." Dad has a really deep voice, so it sounded odd when he referred to us as 'darlings'. We hopped in the car along with our bags, feeling sort of out of place in this van.

"I have a surprise for both of you when we get back home," He announced, before driving off.

When we got to his house, it was huge. It was like a mansion. When did he get this?

"Come here," He motioned to the kitchen. We followed pursuit silently. On the kitchen tables, were an assortment of expensive-looking dresses. A glued a smile on my face, though they all looked rather-fancy to me. I don't believe in fashion.

"They are uber pretty! Thanks dad!" Melvin squealed, hugging dad. He chuckled.

"You guys are my princesses, after all."

* * *

><p>It was nighttime now. We didn't do much. All we did was go to the movies. Our new dresses were hanging in the closet, and I was in bed, texting Garfield and playing 'Don't tap the white tiles' at the same time. My room door opened. I quickly shut the phone off, and pretended to be sleeping. My dad stood there, watching me for a moment, before walking over to my closet (which was full of dresses) he looked through them, humming.<p>

Then he stopped. I heard him swipe the clothes to one side of the closet, with unnecessary force. I peeked over my covers, watching him. He stared at one hanger In anger. Till he grabbed a faithful of the other dresses and threw it to the ground. Then snatched that hanger and turned to me. I quickly fell limp, hoping he didn't see me. What was wrong? I racked my brain, running through the day , trying to figure out his problem.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! He shouted on the top of his lungs. I willed my self not to flinch at his booming voice. I was kind of scared now.

He started tearing clothes out of my closet, screaming. I finally sat up, gawking at him with wide eyes. He turned to face me again. There was no words to explain how angry he looked. I scooted up further, using the pillow as a shield.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He asked again, walking to the foot of the bed and shoving the dress at me.

"It's a dress," I squeaked.

"On what?" He growled.

"On a hanger." I answered.

"YOU PUT A THREE-HUNDRED DOLLAR DRESS ON A WIRE HANGER? AFTER ALL THE DRESSES I BOUGHT YOU, YOU PUT THEM ON FUCKING WIRE HANGERS!?YOU DON'T EVER PUT THREE HUNDRED DOLLAR DRESSES ON A WIRE HANGER!" He screeched. It is now a valid time to say I was petrified. And all over a freaking hanger.

He kicked the dresses around, when the door opened again, revealing a very tired Melvin.

"What's going-" When she laid eyes on our very upset father, she sub-consciously shuffled next to me.

"GET UP, AND PICK UP THIS FUCKING MESS!" He ordered, pointing to the dresses. After a very short moment, I slid out of bed dreadfully, and picked up the dresses, occasionally glancing back at him to make sure he's not planning to jump me out of nowhere.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about a wire hanger." He spat.

"Its just a hanger. Geesh." I muttered, before I could think about it. I wish I took those words back.

That was when he pounced on me. I fought to get out from underneath him, but eventually I got tired and he won. He through in a few punches, too. Melvin watched in horror. He clamped his hands around my neck and squeezed. I thrashed violently from underneath him, my lungs begging for air. Was He seriously choking me?

"Stop," Melvin said, stepping a little closer. My hands were trying to pry his hands off my neck.

"STOP," She said a little more forcefully. When he didn't, she grabbed his shoulders and threw him off. I gasped for air, and my red cheeks turned to their normal color. Dad crawled to the bathroom, grunting. He sat there and whined for a minute, before running his hand across the smooth tile floor.

"This bathroom isn't clean. Did you guys clean it like I told you to earlier?" We both nodded. He chuckled. "No you didn't. This bathroom isn't clean." He said calmly, before walking over with speed, grabbing my wrist, and dragging me over to the bathroom. He threw me on the ground much to my distaste, and racked the closet for cleaning supplies.

"Is this bathroom clean to you, Melvin?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered truthfully. And it was.

"No, it's not," he said, before grabbing this cylindrical thing or and throwing it at me, causing powder to spread all over. I winced, but stayed silent. He chuckled again before sitting on the floor, handed me a sponge, and we started scrubbing.

"Scrub hard, Raven. Or you won't get the dirt. All because the floor is NOT CLEAN!" While he said those last two words he grabbed the cylindrical thingie again and started hitting me on the back as hard as he could.

"OW!" Melvin had started crying, and still was when he finally stopped hitting me. I was now in fetal position. Dad got up and walked out the room, on the way throwing a show at Melvin to stop her crying.

"You're not my dad." I muttered. Dad overheard.

"Excuse me?" He peeked his head in again, glaring at me.

"You are not my dad, now I understand why mom hates you," I spat. He grinned back at me.

"Well guess what? You are not supposed to be here, because I raped your mother. Don't fuck with me, fellas." He slammed the door. I stood there in shock. I didn't know what to say.

Melvin shuffled over to me after a moment, and hugged me. I let her.

* * *

><p>We walked the neighborhood, cold, conscious of our surroundings.<p>

"Where are we going?"

"To Garfield's house." I answered. And it was true. What do you think we were talking about before my dad entered my room? I looked at my phone, checking if we were standing in front of the right adress. We were. I walked around the back, Melvin close behind me. Once we were, my eyes spotted a window with green curtains. Hopefully that was his window, and that he was still up. I picked up a rock and chucked it at the window. No one came. I threw another one. That worked.

Garfield opened his window and peered outside. "Raven, is that you?" He asked, leaning farther to get a good look.

"Can we sleepover tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, so I added a little Trigon action...just an excuse so I can use that scene from 'Mommy Dearest' and for Rae to snuggle up with Gar.<strong>

**Question:How would you react if your parents screamed at you over a wire hanger?**

**Next update: Wednesday.**

**Oh, and did you guys love the newest TGG! Episode? Robin's dream from Tokyo, and the voice over was hilarious**

**Next chapter:**

**"GET YOUR OWN EMBARRASSING PICTURE OF MALCHIOR! JUST FOR ONE DOLLAR A PICTURE!" **

**"May I have one? In the picture, it looks like he is bleeding. Perhaps Freon chronic masturbation." The girl grinned. Garfield grinned back and started clapping.**

**"YOU GO GIRL! SPREAD THAT RUMOR!"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Sleepover Yay...**

Garfield raised an eyebrow, searching our faces for an explanation. Seeing as he wasn't going to let us in if we didn't say anything, I spoke up.

"I'll explain it if you let us inside?" He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, before looking back inside his room, then faced me again, raising a finger to his lips, and disappeared. Me and Melvin exchanged nervous expressions, before we heard a door open on the other side.

"Come on, but be quiet. I don't want my mom getting the wrong idea." He was peering at us, and we followed him inside the house. It was nice, a two-story, nice for a big family. He led us upstairs and to the left, where I'm guessing was his room. Melvin' s eyes were glued to the bottom of the door, and I noticed someone was scratching the door. I gave Garfield a curious look, but he just gave his signature cheeky grin back, leaned on his door, and opened it.

Out came running was a golden puppy, wagging its tiny tail as fast as it could as it jumped on me, its front paws reaching a few inches above my ankles. Melvin smiled and cooked at the small dog, and I picked it up and followed Garfield into his room. He was sitting on his bed.

His GameStation was on Pause mode, with a couple of video games strewn about, a game controller on his messy bed, and a pile of comic books in the corner.

"Kind of messy,"

"Sorry, I should have cleaned up before you guys came over. It was totally on my agenda." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping anyway?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at your own house?" He retorted back. I glared at him and sat down on his bed, his puppy still wiggling in my arms. Melvin plopped down on the floor next to me, Garfield leaning on his counter.

We sat there in awkward silence, the only noise was of Garfield's puppy breathing in my ear, attempting to lick my face.

"So, mind telling me where you got that nice round bruise on your cheek? And also why you're here?" He broke it. I frowned, reaching up to touch it.

"Well, Someone was yelling down the hall so I woke up and went to Raven's room because that's where I heard it and my dad was yelling at Raven because she put one of the clothes on a wire hanger and he made her pick it up but then Raven was like 'Its just a wire hanger' and so my dad got mad and he started beating her then he got even more mad because the bathroom was clean and..." Melvin blabbed on and on while Garfield listened till she was finished.

"Awesome dad." He scoffed.

"So we can sleep over?" I piped out, holding his puppy to my chest.

"Sure. You're just lucky Rita and Mento left to a dinner party 20 minutes ago." He added. I gave a small smile.

"Meanwhile, Raven, you follow me, Melvin you get comfy in here. And put Skittles down." He gestured to the dog, and I put him down. It immediately ran out the door and down the hall. Garfield grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall as Melvin set her backpack down and began to make herself comfortable.

We were in his parents room, and he was digging through some drawers. I stood there awkwardly, waiting for whatever. He finally found something and let out a half-smile, before facing me.

"Here." He placed and ice pack to my cheek, but he wasn't letting go, and I felt even more awkward because he was still holding it to my cheek while digging in the drawer with his free hand, and I was glad his eyes weren't on me. He got out this gel, removed the icepack from my face.

I hope I wasn't blushing or anything. He squirted it on my face, it made a darting sound I narrowed my eyes, Garfield grinned cheekily at me as he rubbed the gel over my bruise.

"There. Now, let's go to bed, because we have school tomorrow." He patted my head and slipped out of the room. I caught up with him.

"Where are we going to sleep?" I asked him.

"Umm... we don't have any spare rooms, so I guess you can sleep on the floor in my room." He said casually. I frowned, but didn't object. After all, he didn't plan on me being here anyway.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmmmow." Melvin muttered in her sleep as I shoved her leg off of my back. I thought it was cute how she moved like this when she was a baby, but now it's just annoying. A few minutes later after I re-positioned myself so that I was on my side, blonde locks fell down my waist, and she was resting her head on my stomach. I carefully sat up and moved her to the other side of the floor. Speaking of the floor, it wasn't comfy at all. It was really hard, and itchy. I can't seem to get comfortable. My eyes drifted to Garfield. Who was fully under his covers except for one arm sticking out, falling over the rim of his bed. He looked comfy on there. Melvin shifted again, and my eyes drifted to the door, where I heard footsteps. It was probably Garfield's parents. I wonder if they knew we were here.<p>

I fell back on my pillow, being silent. What if they came in here? I heard giggling, then a door shut. After that, I didn't hear much else. I eyed Garfield's bed.

I had made my decision.

I climbed up on top of it and glared at Melvin, who continued to worm around on the floor. I chose the spot next to the wall and gently moved Garfield over at a respectable space. I slipped inside the covers and scooted far away from him, facing the wall. And finally, I relaxed into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>My dream was really weird.<p>

First, it was in anime form. I had long, flowing purple hair and amethyst eyes and pale skin, and a blue dress on. I looked really pretty. My dream was random- first, it was the last day of school. Oh, and plus we spoke french. All the time, as if I knew it. Sometimes there would be subtitles whereas I wouldn't understand, but other than that, I knew exactly what I was saying. It wasn't french though- it was gibberish. But something told me it was french. I was really happy, only I had become magically best friends with a girl I don't care for nor hang out with. Then, next thing you know, I had super powers. But it was a really long dream, so I'm not going to get into it. But then it roped into this scene from Blood Diam-

Someone chuckled.

It was Garfield's voice.

But what was weird about it was because my dream somehow transitioned to a sunny, beautiful meadow and this white rabbit stood in front of me, chuckling.

"Garfield?" I asked the giggling bunny.

"Hmm?" It responded, directing an ear in front of me. I moved towards it, I was about to touch the ear when I woke up.

I realized my conversation with Garfield was real.

I was _on _him. And when I mean that, my hands wrapped around his neck and my legs was around his waist, and my cheek was smushed against his lips and he was _laughing?_ I blushed. This was known to happen before.

"I didn't know you liked to cuddle," He teased. I raised my head and got even more red, because he was smirking at me.

_Stop smirking at me._

"Why good morning to you to!" I plastered on a smile, and rolled off his bed.

"What time is it?" He asked, sitting up in his bed.

"I dunno." I looked up at the clock that was nailed against his wall. "Like, 6:30." I answered.

"Awesome. Just enough time for you to get out of here. How's your bruise?" I reached up to touch it.

"It doesn't hurt. How are we gonna get out?"

"Through the window, of course." With that, he opened it and hopped out. He was sitting on the roof. I leaned down and gently shook Melvin, and she cracked one eye open and then sat up.

"Good Morning. We're going home."

"Breakfast? Can we go to breakfast?" She asked, putting her messy blonde curls into a braid and slipping her shoes on.

"Sure, I guess. Garfield, wanna get some breakfast?" I called out to him. He looked back and shushed me.

"Be quiet! You don't wanna get caught. And sure." He answered.

* * *

><p>We got Mcdonalds.<p>

We were sitting in the parking lot eating our breakfast, while quietly listening to Pandora Gwen Stefani Radio when Garfield scoffed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe I bought meat for you." Oh yeah. Mister-I'm-a-vege-fucking-tarian.

"Why? You want some?" I joked. I held my breakfast sandwich up to his face as he turned away, avoiding it.

"When do we go home? Mom's probably worried." Melvin brought up.

"I dunno. Whenever, I guess."

* * *

><p>It was now Monday, and we were back at school.<p>

"GET YOUR OWN EMBARRASSING PICTURE OF MALCHIOR! JUST FOR ONE DOLLAR A PICTURE!"

"May I have one? In the picture, it looks like he's bleeding. Perhaps from chronic masturbation." The girl grinned. Garfield grinned back and started clapping.

"YOU GO GIRL! SPREAD THAT RUMOR!" Garfield encouraged.

"Really?" I came up behind him, and he gave a slight jump before looking up at me. "Hey Rae! Wanna picture?" He waved the picture in my face. I plucked it from his fingers and smirked at him.

"I thought you weren't going to post it."

'I changed my mind." He answered quickly.

"Well-!" I jumped and yelped and whirled around to seeAdonis, standing there with this cocky grin on his face.

"Nice ass you got there."

"Don't ever slap my ass again or I will murder you." I hissed.

"OOO, Feisty."

"Adonis? Really? I should've known you'd get a picture like this for your own private purposes." Garfield snapped, entering the conversation.

"Oh, like your not doing the same thing?" Adonis retorted back.

"I'm doing it for embarrassment purposes. You do it to make your wildest fantasies come true!" Garfield smiled.

"Are you saying that I'm a jerk-off?"

"And gay!"

* * *

><p><strong>OOO, Cliffie! Really, I thought I wasn't going to post today. I mean, there is a cockroach infestation in my house, so we have to clean it out and everything, and we have to do all this cleaning and stuff, gah, I'm sooo busy. But I did! Enjoy this chapter!<strong>

**Question:What would your parents say if they caught you in your room with two girls/boys?(but it really was just a sleepover like Garfield's)**

**Next update: Sunday(if I'm not busy.)**

**OOO AND I GOT STRAIGHT A'S! YAYYYYYY! I GOT A 4.0 AS MY GPA! YESSSSSS!**

**Well, I can't give you a scene for the next chapter. I'm waaay to busy, plus, I still need to plan it out. So, it's just going to be a surprise. Sowwy :I **


	20. Chapter 20

**So we have 200 reviews guys!**

**And guess what! I did it without you, I worked hard and felt pressured for this stupid story, but hell, I did it. So F you all!**

**(Just Kidding, I love you guys.)**

**CYBER-CAKES AND PIES AND COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! ENJOY!**

**And thank you! I never expected 200 reviews for this story honestly, so this is a HUGE surprise for me ! :D**

**Chapter 20: 4th Hour**

I tapped my foot impatiently against the chair placed next to me, looking around the empty room.

Apparently, I was in fourth hour, though I was the only one there. I checked my schedule frequently to see if I was at the right place, which, apparently I was. But no one was arriving. I was also sitting in the storage room behind the gym, giving even more reasons of why I am probably not at the right place, but yet, apparently I was.

This was a new term, so guess what- new schedules.

A couple of minutes later, a Japanese girl arrived, her face covered by her hoodie. She looked around the small room, then looked at me, then to the floor as she sat down across from me. After a few minutes of silence she dug out a notebook in her backpack and began to draw to pass time. I checked my schedule again. Supposedly, I was in the right place.

Following the quiet Japanese girl, a boy came in, consisting of an outfit of red and yellow. He had short ginger hair, well-brushed. He had shades on, and looked boredly into the classroom before settling into a seat with a sigh.

I sat there listening to the boy comb his hair repeatedly, it got to the point where I'd make a song out of the noise in my head. That was before Adonis walked in.

"This is it? This is 4th Hour?" Adonis huffed, looking around the small room, taking it all in.

"Well, what does it say on your schedule?" The boy who was combing his hair pointed out, plastering on a fake smile. Adonis sneered at the guy,and plopped down on the seat next to me. I switched seats and sat next to the Japanese girl.

Next, a girl with Bubbelgum pink hair stepped in. Her hair were into wavy pony tails, and she had pink bangs to go along with it. She was chewing gum. She took the seat next to Adonis and just stared straight ahead, where a teacher's desk sat.

After checking my schedule again, I heard talking. All our gazes slipped to the door, just as Garfield entered the classroom talking to a teacher, who was very short. The teacher had her hair up in a simple pony tail, Brown eyes, freckles, and a hundreds on, along with a cardigan and flats.

"Sorry I'm late guys," the teacher said, setting her purse down on the teachers desk, just as Garfield took the last seat besides me. "I am your fourth hour teacher, and we will be having lots of fun, but first, of course, we must introduce ourselves. I'm new here, my name is Miss Henson. Shall we go around the room, starting with..?" She gestured to Garfield, who had just finished getting himself comfortable.

"My name is Garfield Logan." He said blatantly.

"Tell us one thing about yourself."

"Umm...I'm a vegetarian." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Miss Henson looked at me with a polite smile.

"My name is Raven and I have three annoying step-brothers." I said. Which was true, I just never see them.

The Japanese girl tucked her legs further into her sweatshirt, looking down, then looking back up.

"_MynameisJadeandIhavelongnails." _We looked at each other, perplexed. None of us heard her. So she will be the quiet one of the group.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Miss Henson asked, leaning further and putting her hand into her ear to make a point that she didn't hear. Japanese girl pursed her lips and sighed.

_**"My name is Jade, and I have long nails."**_She repeated, still quiet, but to the point where we could hear. So her name is Jade. The pink girl raised her eyebrows and leaned into her seat as if to say 'Huh...That's nice.' I frowned, Garfield adopted a confused look and the teacher just blinked in surprise, the smile still glued to her face.

"Umm...Okay... How about you?" Miss Henson nodded towards the boy with the comb. He paused momentarily on brushing his hair, before going back to it.

"My name is Roy Harper and I can shoot arrows." He said casually, then looking at Adonis expectantly.

"My name is Adonis, and I'm a chick magnet." He announced boldly, folding his hands behind his head and putting on a cocky grin. Garfield, Roy and O stared at him with disgusted looks, while Jade and Pink girl just stared at him. It was silent before Pink girl shuffled in her seat. "Don't flatter yourself," she muttered, earning a glare from Adonis and a snicker from Garfield.

"Anyway, my name is Jen and I love pink." She said, blowing a bubble from her bubblegum.

"No shit," Roy mumbled, and Jen narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, now that we have introduced yourselves, I will hand a piece of paper with everyone's name printed in the middle, and you will write what you think about them." Miss Henson said, gathering papers and distributing them out one by one.

After I was done giving my opinions about everyone, I waited for my paper to return back to me. When it did, Here is what it said:

**She looks intimidating.**

_I like her boots. I would totally steal them._

Hasn't annoyed me so far-she's cool for now.

She iz SOOOO Hawt.

Good friend. Has a fantastic personality.

I guess they weren't all Bad. Though, I don't understand how I look intimidating.

"I will now pair you in groups of three. Raven, Jen, and Adonis are a group. Garfield, Roy, and Jade, you two are a group. There are papers underneath each of your chairs, you will use that to get to know each other. Go." With that, in about a second I was in the corner with Jen and Adonis.

"So, what are your hobbies?" I asked Jen.

"Oh, I like to hang with friends and get back on people who are mean to me. That usual stuff.

"...Oh."

"Well I like to hang out with babes and-"

"Nobody asked you." Jen interrupted, glaring at Adonis before turning to me.

"Your hobbies?"

"Umm, I like to read and-"

"HEY! We're partners here! You are supposed to fill out my hobbies to, You know!" Adonis argued. Jen just jotted down the stuff that I said and raised her hand to Adonis' s mouth.

"Grown-ups are talking." She stated simply. She turned to me, expecting me to finish.

"Well, I like to read and I've been trying to learn how to cook lately."

"Mm." She clicked her pen, then turned to Adonis. "Now that we are done, you may speak."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but I had to end it right here. Goodnight!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter21: Twins in the womb**

"I like to hang out with babes and-"

"Really? That's your hobby? Don't you have a life? I can't believe I have to waste time with you." Jen scoffed. Adonis raised his eyebrows, feeling threatened.

"Here I am, trying to tell you about my life, and you're sitting here getting all bitchy." Adonis snapped, looking at disgust towards her. Jen rolled her eyes as her lips tightened.

"News flash: This isn't the Breakfast Club, you loser." Jen sneered. Adonis opened his mouth to retort back when we heard clamping along the cold, tile floor. We looked up to see Miss Henson, looking down at us with a frown, as if we were a band of four year olds trying to steal cookies.

"What's the problem guys? I did this so we can make friends!" Miss Henson complained, looking at us with sad eyes.

"The problem is that this stupid bitch over here thinks she's fucking hilarious! I'm just trying to cooperate!"Adonis spat, glaring at Jen who gave him the finger. Miss Henson gasped and scowled at the two teenagers. I just sat behind them, watching the scene like it was BGC All Stars.

"I will not tolerate potty mouths in my class. GARFIELD!" Miss Henson said sharply, glaring at Adonis. Garfield dutifully appeared next to Miss Henson, looking at her with a curious expression. "You and Adonis switch groups." Miss Henson ordered. Garfield shuffled by and sat next to me, raising his eyebrows. Adonis muttered something incoherent as he stomped over to Roy and Jade, leaving Jen to snicker.

"I don't want to have to come over here again," Miss Henson warned before walking back to her desk. Garfield immediately faced me with an expectant look.

"The bastard won't listen." Jen butted in, answering before I could speak. Garfield huffed.

A few minutes of filling out our papers, Miss Henson cleared her throat. She was standing in the center of the small room.

"I've planned a mini field trip. Perhaps, this weekend, we can all sleepover at my house and get to know one another. I have permission slips for parents to sign, you have to bring them back by the end of this week." She distributed the papers to each of us, giving a warm smile.

"Well, you should all pack your bags, the bell's about to ring." She said, nodding towards the digital clock hanging above the door.

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself as I slid into the window seat, glad I waited to go last. Jen took the other window, Jade lay in the far back behind us, asleep, and Roy took the shotgun. Adonis was going to follow us in his own car. Speaking of owning your own car...<p>

"Why aren't you riding in your own car?" I nudged Garfield, who was personally posses off at being in the middle.

"So I can waste MY gas? That crap is expensive. No thank you." Garfield scoffed, matter-of-factly. I wonder why Adonis would waste his gas, too."Probably to listen to some of his porn CD'S in piece." He read my mind, and shrugged casually. Jen removed her earphones and pushed Garfield gently, glaring at him.

"You killed it- you killed my song." Jen sneered, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I murdered it." Garfield retorted back.

_**"I ate my twin in the womb. That is why I have a better immune system- because I have extra back-up guts from eating my twin. "** _Jade, who struck me as asleep until now, commented. We were quiet enough to whereas we could hear her small, hushed voice. Jen adopted a look like she had just seen a rabid human eat a band of cute tiny puppies.

"Umm, okay? " I said, frowning.

"That's adorable." Garfield said in which sounded sincere, even though it was obviously sarcasm. Jade didn't say anything back. Jen rested her head back onto the window. She plugged in her earphones, listening to her own music silently. We were on our way to Miss Hensons home, where we will be staying for the weekend.

Garfield purposely leaned on me the whole time, pretending to be asleep.

I let him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus, Mary, and Christ this has to be the luckiest chapter yet! It's so look uber short! Oh well. I had to end it right here.<strong>

**Next update:Monday. It WILL be longer, plus more Adonis vs. GARFIELD.(*Cough*Adonisisaloser*Cough*)**

**So, I am co-writing a story with SilkieThebserver called Switch. IT has a interesting plot line, really.:) If anyone wants to check it out, it's in my favorites.**

**Goodnight!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I got so excited about this story I posted this chapter early.**

**Chapter 22: Yeah... He's my boyfriend( not)**

After Miss Henson gave us the grand tour of her house, we were all sitting in the living room, deciding what to eat for lunch. Miss Henson's house was fairly large, with three bathrooms, two living rooms, upstairs and down stairs, a computer room, 3 bedrooms. So in other terms, I want to own this type of house when I grow up.

"Well, what about we order some pizza?" Garfield suggested, rocking on a green, comfy looking rocking chair, his hands behind is head. Jen scoffed and shook her head with disappointment.

"How about we eat some catfish, and fettucini Alfredo. I want something fancy." Jen suggested, spreading over the two-seated couch, claiming all the room.

"I would like some Chinese food." Jade whispered, as usual.

"You said that four times already, Jade. We know. But I want some chicken, ribs, and eggs." Adonis said, rolling his eyes. Garfield muttered something incoherent before he stood up and chucked a pillow at Adonis's face.

"I said this a hundred times already, I AM A VEGETARIAN. I swear to God it's like speaking to a fucking wall." He muttered, scowling at Adonis, who just flipped up his middle finger in response.

"You can eat Fettucini Alfredo, right? " Jen asked, nodding towards him. Jade shifted in her seat on the couch and sighed with annoyance.

"I want Chinese food. Fettucini Alfredo reminds me of my dog's vomit," She said in a small voice, rolling her eyes.

"Look, WE HEAR NOTHING." Jen snapped back, glaring at Jade who just scowled at her back.

"I heard it, and thanks for that mental picture, **Jade."** Adonis flowered at the girl, who just stuck her tongue out. I sighed and looked up to the ceiling with frustration, rolling my eyes.

"Why, Why can't we just agree on something?" I muttered, earning glares from my fellow classmates. We were all quiet for a moment before Garfield piped up.

"Maybe we should let the teacher pick." Garfield suggested, Jen rolled his eyes and kicked him in the knee, smacking her lips.

"That's the worst idea ever- she's gonna pick like, some of those fucking protein bars or some healthy shit like that. I want something GOOD." Jen explained, nobody argued. It was probably true.

"Chinese food." I said out of no where, everybody groaned except Jade, who was happy I agreed with her.

"Look, if we get Chinese food, Adonis, you get your meat, Garfield, there are vegetarian options I'm sure you would fine good, Jade, whatever you want, Jen, I'm sure there is something fancy over there. Understood?" I explained. Everyone agreed with me begrudgingly.

"Wait- What are we going to do for dinner?" Jen asked. Miss Henson entered the room at that second, smiling down at us.

"I planned on taking you guys bowling."

* * *

><p>I think it is safe to say that I am bad at bowling.<p>

We entered the bowling palace. When we walked up to the counter, it was a really long line, so we decided to play in the arcade for a while. Besides, it wouldn't be for a few minutes till Cosmic Bowling started. We had 20 coins each. I immediately started towards the racing car simulator, choosing a shiny purple mustang as my car. Garfield and Jen were playing ice hockey, shooting the Orange disc around with that round white thing you put your hand on. Jade was playing a dancing game, moving furiously to get each move right. Sounded like NightCore music, or Vocaloid. Adonis was shooting hoops, and Roy was trying to win that one stuffed teddy bear with one hundred dollars stuck to it. Once I was done(I got third place) , I joined Jade. Turns out she was playing on a Wii they had set up- Just dance. She was sweating, her black bangs stuck to her face. She paused the game and tossed a controller to me, and I stepped onto the platform as she picked a song.

"This is a really up beat song just so you know," she warned, her voice high-pitched and heavy from dancing. It started. It was upbeat indeed. On the musical part, half of the time we're shaking our butts and a lot of belly dancing, and my arms and feet got really tired. I willed myself not to lay on the floor when we were done.

"YES! I AM THE CHAMPION,I BEAT YOU! RAVEN! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU!" Garfield shouted, feeling grand. I walked over and took Jen's place, who went to go play with Jade. We were about halfway through the game when Miss Henson came in, a smile on her face, a pitcher full of soda and foam cups in both of her hands.

"Okay guys, I found a table for all of us. I need your shoe sizes now." She said, we each gave her our shoe sizes, then running off to our designated table. We were racing actually. Jen plopped down in the first seat and quickly typed up are names before Adonis could pull her out. By the time Adonis reached her, Jen the names were already on the screen. Adonis groaned with annoyance while Jen laughed in triumph.

"Okay, I'm Princess, Raven you're CaptainHorseLegs,-" Jade giggled before whispering **' I like eating Horse Legs,' **I don't like the way she said that. "- Garfield you're GreenEnergizerBunny, Jade your CheschireTheAssassin,-" Jade threw her fist in the air shouting 'YES!' And waved her arms around dangerously while making slashing noises, pretending the claws that she calls her nails are swords. "-Adonis you're EgoLexLuthor, and Roy you're GingerArrowHead. Kay?" We all agreed to our weirdo names and waited for Miss Henson to show up with our shoes.

Later she did show up with Six pairs of shoes. We put them on and started the game.

Jen was first. She grinned at the five of us watching her, before sauntering up to our lane. "ARE YOU NERVOUS, JENNY?" Roy asked, He kept chanting questions like this, eventually getting the other boys to join in with him. Jen almost rolled a strike, but she missed one pin. She glared at Roy, before sitting down.

Now I was up.

I went and got my purple bowling ball, walked up to our lane, put my fingers in and-

"NO! That's not how you how you bowl!" Garfield shouted while running towards me. He took my bowling ball and raised his eyebrows. "You don't know how to bowl?" He asked. I scowled at him.

"Well, it's not a usual thing I do every day. Last time I went was almost a year ago." I admitted.

"Hmm." Was all he said, then faced the lane that had 10 awaiting pins. He placed the bowling ball back in my hand and put my fingers in the holes, turned my hand around and brought my arm back a little. "Now roll straight forward." He ordered. I tried, but my ball ended up veering off and hitting nothing. "We should practice later." He said, then went to go get a ball. He bowled, and got a strike. Roy and Adonis shouted "OH!" As if it was uber surprising.

"You're on, bunny." Jen challenged. Jade went up and got a red ball. She didn't bowl right. Instead, she spread out her legs, and threw the ball down the lane. She missed two pins.

"That was impressive," Roy muttered, raising his eyebrows at Jade, who gave a small smile in return. Jade plopped down next to him and put a small teddy bear in her lap.

So Roy won that teddy bear, gave the teddy bear to her, and kept the one hundred dollars. How sweet.

Adonis rolled. He was okay. The Cycle started over again. Jade ended up winning. How She won-it was the way she 'bowled' the first time. I was the loser.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now, do it as I taught you." Garfield woke me up in the middle of the night, dragged me down to the basement with him, set up some small poles, and gave me a big bouncy ball. The poles balanced across jackets and sweatshirts stolen from our fellow classmates, and should fall on a gym mat we had set up. Miss Henson has a small gym she made for herself down here.<p>

I throw the bouncy ball. It slaps against one pole, and knocks down the other, till all of them are knocked down. "Yes!" I grinned, but Garfield was looking at me with a frown set on his face and crossed arms.

"No." He simply said. He walked over, went behind me, grabbed my arm, and repositioned it _again._ "Geez, you're almost as bad as Adoofus." He muttered. I giggled.

"He's better than me," He slowly raised my arm away from me and demonstrated how to bowl straight once again.

"Like that. Besides, you'll be better than him by the time we're finished here." He said. I tried to bowl like he said, I knocked down seven poles. He set them up again. I shook my head, I didn't agree with him.

"Though I don't like Adonis, he is better than me at bowling, no matter how much I hate it."

"He likes you. Why don't you like him?"

"He's an Ass. That's why." Garfield chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder-"

"Hey." Speak of the devil. Adonis stood, leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed a calm smirk on his face. Did he hear us? How long was he standing there?

"Hello." Garfield spoke, since I couldn't seem to bring words to my mouth. Adonis nodded to the poles.

"What'cha guys doin'?"

"Bowling."

"Hm. You guys makin' out down here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. It took us both by shock.

"What?" I asked. I was blushing like crazy. What a way to bring up my crush on Garfield, Adonis.

"Wait, you guys aren't dating?" Adonis asked. He seemed oblivious to this so obvious fact.

"No." I answered, a little more depressing than I wanted it to be.

"Oh. Well, goodnight." Adonis said. He waved his hand at us before marching back up the stairs. We waited a moment till he was gone.

"Yo, fuck that dude." Garfield faced me, rolling his eyes. I laughed.

* * *

><p>Today was the day that I made the mistake of proving a mistake to someone that was obviously not true.<p>

We were having a pizza party. It would be a few hours before we returned home. I wasn't eating anything, only standing outside the room to hwereas the party was happening, reading a book, when Adonis approached me. "So how's you're boyfriend?" He had asked. I glared at him and closed my book, tucking it under my arm.

"Adonis, he's not my boyfriend. Go away." I was fairly tired thanks to Garfield and wasn't really feeling it today.

"He treating you right? He better be treating you right." He continued as if he hadn't heard me. I gave him a hard stare before responding, my lips tightened. I was already annoyed.

"I said go away."

"Answer my question then."

"Yes, he's treating me like a goddamn princess." I lied.

"Why do you like him? You like me better don't you? You liked Malchior." I grew tense at the name, but sighed and scowled at him.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting me to be Miss Fiona Fuck-A-Lot, but..." I drifted off, it was obvious. It was really obvious. What vibe was I giving off to him.

"I can't believe you're dating that loser."

"Deal with it then." He seemed to be taken-aback. He chuckled, giving me a bewildered look. What was with this guy? Why can't he just go away?

"Oh. So you _are_just dating Garfield?" Now he doesn't believe me. He is an odd guy.

"Oh yes," I lie again. I can't tell if he's believing me or not.

"Prove it then. Oh look- What up, Gar?" Adonis nodded to the man that seemed to be on everyone's mind. Garfield was standing behind me. I turned to face him. He held two different types of pizza and two cups of fruit punch. He nodded to Adonis, confused, because they hate each other.

"Hey Rae, umm, I didn't know what type of pizza you liked, so I got one cheese pizza and one pepperoni pizza and I need you to pick one. I also got us fruit punch- I know you like fruit punch. Anyway, I need you to pick a-!"

In a split second, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips onto his. He yelped by surprise and dropped the food and drinks, it splashed all over our ankles. He stumbled backwards, almost falling, but I kept kissing. I froze there. And I did it all to prove to the ass scratcher that stood beside us with a stunned expression plaqued on his face.

Yup, biggest mistake ever.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was okay. I'm sorry I didn't post it yesterday, I was but then I just fell asleep and completely forgot about it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**Next update: Friday**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay! Another chapter! You know that story we had a poll about before Road Trip? I will be posting it as soon as this story is done, I'm already three chapters in. (( They are very hard to plan and about 5000 words.)) I AM very excited about it.**

**Chapter 23: Freshman Friday**

So, we left off on the part on me throwing myself onto Garfield.

I was freaking out, if you were wondering. I started chanting one word inside my brain: Stupid.

And I don't know if it was just me, but did he start kissing back?

It lasted a few seconds before I gently pushed Garfield away from me, turned around and glared at Adonis. I swear to God the first thing I did was only pure instinct. "ADONIS! WHY'D YOU PUSH ME?!"

Yup, I lied. Behind me, Garfield was a stuttering mess, trying to gain control again since his legs were slightly weakened, and he sputtered out random words at a time. Adonis raised a hand accusingly to his chest, his eyes wide with disbelief. _"Me?" _He asked.

"YES!" Why oh why must my mouth speak before I think? Adonis chuckled with annoyance.

"Really? Okay. Fine." Adonis scoffed and rolled his eyes and stomped down the hall. Garfield was quiet. I could not turn around to meet his gaze. But I had to, so I did, a light blush splattered across my cheeks.

"Sorry." I muttered. He chuckled nervously, a blush across his face to, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, um... it's okay." He said. We stood on an awkward silence.

* * *

><p>I refused to get out of my bed. I covered my body in my covers, hoping that I'd just blend in to the scene that was my bedroom.<p>

"RAVEN!" My mother called. I did not respond. I continued to pretend to be sleeping, and focused on not moving. My mother was coming up the stairs. I still did not move. She opened my door, but I could not see her expression because I was facing the wall. But I could tell she had a glare set on her face and her fists at her waist.

"Raven, get up." She said with a firm voice. I continued to be asleep.

"Raven, I'm going to say this one more time, GET UP." She ordered. I continued to sleep.

"She's only not getting up because she doesn't want to attend school with her boyfriend," I heard Melvin shout from the hall. She was going down the stairs. I willed myself not to scream at her. Mom grabbed my left foot and violently dragged me off the bed.

"Owwww." I whined, that hurt.

"Get ready for school."

"I don't want to go to school."

"Good thing it's Friday." She snapped back, walking out of the room. I'm going to get Melvin for that.

* * *

><p>Adonis.<p>

Is the most annoying guy.

I've ever met.

He was my partner in Home Education today, we were cooking.

I think you should know that I can not cook.

I was trying to cook eggs.(Easy right? Not.) Anyway, I had already put the stupid butter in the stupid pan, and I was trying to pick up the eggs from the Crate they were sitting in. But they were packed so tight and was practically stuck in there, so I cracked the three eggs that I attempted to get. I threw my head back and sighed with annoyance. Holding my hands out, since they were slathered in yolk.

"You can't cook for your life!" Adonis commented beside me. He was busy cleaning the kitchen. I glared at him.

"Wow, I did not know that before, thanks to you, now I know my skills at the culinary arts." I snapped back, but he kept on going, sweeping across the floor.

"You're so horrible that I bet you have PARASITES in your food." He felt like he was on a roll. My lips tightened and I sucked in a deep breath, facing him, glowering at him.

"Jesus Christ, of course you're still talking right now Adonis! Do me a favor and SHUTUP!" I shouted at him. He merely smirked and nodded towards the pan.

"Your pan's burning." I wanted to scream.

I whipped around and hastily snatched an egg and cracked it on the counter, but it once again broke and next thing you know, more yolk was on my hands and feet and all over the floor. I groaned and tried to put the remaining yolk into the pan, but Adonis started complaining about germs and crap, so I stopped, snatched a couple of more eggs, and threw them into the pan, literally.

"You're not supposed to have the egg shells in the pan. Don't you know anything?" Adonis scoffed.

"Look here, Mother-" I was interrupted because the toaster was smoking and beeping. I completely forgot about the waffles I was making, the one thing that I can cook.

Water poured down my station like rain. I wanted to really scream at that point. My hair and clothes got soaked all the way down to my flesh, making me cold. Adonis yanked out his cell phone and faced me, his fingers flying over his screen.

"Wet T-shirt!" I realized he was going to take a picture of my cleavage, since my shirt was now soaked. Really, I didn't know he was a perv, the bastard. I socked him across the face with my wet fist, making him crash to the floor before he could take the picture.

* * *

><p>I sat in the best chair.<p>

For some reason, I felt happy that I was now sitting in the best chair.

Yes, I have ended up in the office. I sat shivering in the best seat as the principal stared down at me. It was beginning to feel unsettling, really. He cleared his throat and clapped his fat hands together, leaning toward me with an accusing eye.

"Raven, I promise you if you end up in my office again, I'm putting you in Saturday detention. Luckily, I hear you're not messing with that nice Garfield kid. You got sent in here for punching a student in the face. I hope you're happy that he now has a black eye and a bruise right under it. You evil child." He scolded me. And as usual, since apparently in his mind I represent all Bad kids everywhere in the world, I tuned out, looking at the nice view outside. Nice it is. The best chair always has the nicest view.

"Focus on me, Roth. LOOK AT ME!" He yelled. I snapped my head to face him, using my poker face, my arms crossed, my foot tapping the floor.

"I don't like you. You know that. I mean what I say, don't end up in here again. Get out of my office now." As soon as he finished, I hopped out of my chair, making it fall, and walked out, not bothering to pick it back up. I could hear him murmuring about me.

* * *

><p>I was walking with Kori. We were on our way out of school, we wanted to see a movie. I heard someone scream, and people running down the halls as if it were for their lives. We turned around, only to see a crowd of Freshman, screaming and running as fast as they could. Behind them was a mix of Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors chasing them with a smirk on each of their faces, grabbing and snatching Freshman, throwing them in trash cans or torturing them.<p>

Among that crowd were two freshman Kori and I knew very well. Melvin was running about to make it to the door. And Kori's younger brother- Ryan Anders, trying to disappear from the crowd. Kori and I went our separate ways to catch our siblings and join in on the fun.

I tackled Melvin, who screamed by surprise, she almost made it out the door. She thrashed around violently, but I held a firm grip on her and carried her over to the trashcan. A fellow Junior helped me out by taking off the lid of the trashcan, and I dumped her in, head first, and quickly threw the lid onto it.

I turned around and Kori held on to her brother who was kicking and screaming out insults and bad words, before she carelessly dumped her younger brother into the trashcan, also putting on the lid.

Once the task was done, we fellow students high-gives and snickered at the Freshman, before carrying out with our day.

"Hey," Garfield ran up to us. Just the boy I needed to see right now. Kori pay no heed to my frantic expression and hugged Garfield, also greeting him too.

"Hey Rae," He said, a blush creeping up his face as he smiled at me. I acknowledged him by nodding.

"Would you like to go to the movies with us? We are planning to go see a Scary Movie!" Kori invited. Sometimes, I hate when Kori is always so Optimistic about everything.

"Sure." Garfield agreed. I turned away as he snuck a look at me.

* * *

><p><strong>So... that's the chapter :D<strong>

**Sorry about the late update. Every time I would try to save this document, the internet would go out.**

**Next update: Tuesday**

**Enjoy :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: It looks like a kindergartner wrote it**

I watched Garfield mix his popcorn with disgust.

He had sprinkled chocolate, sugar, little bits of tofu, Skittles, and some of his coke in there, coloring the popcorn brown, all topped with butter-flavored popcorn.

"Gross." I murmured, but just enough for him to hear me.

"What's so gross about it?"

"Why'd you put all the stuff in your popcorn? Especially the soda? You're supposed to drink that, not flavor your popcorn with it."

"Well, it's all going down my stomach like this either way. Might as well mix it up. It'll still have the same taste."

"Might as well blend it to," I added sarcastically.

"Excellent idea, Rae. Blending it makes it easier on my teeth. I'll try it sometime." He seemed genuine about that statement. He can be so weird sometimes. Starfire Sat on the other side of Garfield, near the stairs. She happily sipped her soda as she watched the previews, probably noting the ones she shall see later when it comes out in theaters. I sat on the right side of Garfield, chewing on a granola bar and watching the previews. We were watching The Conjuring, since it is supposed to be a scary movie.

Soon, the movie started. It started with a doll, a creepy looking doll, with auburn pigtails braids and bangs, along with rosy cheeks and a creepy smile to complete it. It looked thirsty for something. It was dressed in what I like to call a 'grandma dress', and it started she two young-looking women sat on a couch together, explairing their story to the Warrens. It was the 1960's.

"She wanted to live with us through the doll, so we let her. We're nurses, we care for people, so it was hard for us to say no." Explained one women, though I scoffed in stupidity. Even I'm not a genius on the paranormal side and I know not to do that. Stupid girls.

"Wait, you invited it into your home?" Explained the man. The two women looked at him with confusion as if the answer to why was obvious and totally reasonable.

"Well, yes,..." the movie continued on with a scene from their story, the two young women returning home giggling like little girls, locking their front door shut. The blonde proceeded to walk,, only to stop after a step, grasping in horror as her hand flew to her mouth, gazing down at the floor with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" The brunette one asked. But the answer was right there on the floor. On a piece of ripped out lined paper, was the words 'Miss me?' In Reddish-pink letters. They entered their living room with an alert look on their faces, only to find a whole room empty of any furniture and the words 'Miss me?' Scrawled all over the walls.

In the next scene, it shows the brunette snatching the creepy doll named Annabelle and walking with purpose out the door, straight to the trash can outside, and shifting the metal lid, the blonde chasing after her. Later, at night, the two women woke up to a loud banging on their front door, so the brunette decided to open it. The blonde stood in front of another door, watching her with a fearful look in her eyes. There was nothing outside. A second later, the door in front of the blonde began banging with such force. The blonde jumped and yelped in horror for a second, then recovering from the shock, she yanked the door open. Her hands flew to her mouth as she picked up the note with a shaky hand. It was the same note with the words that had 'Miss me?' On it.

A red crayon rolled from the closet, and the brunette slowly walked over, and also yanked that door open, exposing Annabelle the creepy doll.

First, why would the brunette put the doll pin the trash can? If anything, they should throw it all the way to China and burn it, then move out of their apartment. Second, why would you open the door? You should go to your friends house or get help or something. You never know when someone like the grudge can just jump out at you. The movie then rolled into a scene whereas a big family consisting of a dad, a mom, and hairy dog, and five daughters running into their new home, only the dog refuses to go in.

This is where most humans make mistakes.

If animals shows signs of being unusually awkward and scared and alert in a new house for no particular reason, listen to the dog. Move out, go rent a hotel or something. Then disown the house.

They left the dog outside, and proceeded with moving in. In another scene, three of the five daughters began to play a game called Hide and Clap, to whereas it's just like Hide and Go seek but only the people who are hiding have to give three claps to the seeker to give the seeker clues as to where they are hiding. Kind of like Marco Polo and Hide and go Seek rolled into one.

A few 20 minutes later, I saw a scary part coming. Garfield was half-done with his nasty popcorn. He poured more soda into his popcorn, swished it around with the straw, added a few more candies in, and threw some more popcorn into his mouth. I stared at him, then he stopped chewing, and faced me. I continued to stare at him. He dug out a handful of his popcorn and gestured to me, his eyebrow raised.

"Would you like some of my popcorn? Don't worry, it's not soggy, I just put enough so that the soda won't run out, but my popcorn' s not totally drowning in my coke." He offered. I shook my head. He shrugged and continued to chew. I looked at the screen, and it showed the girl with short brown hair sleeping in her bed. All was quiet.

This was my que to go to the bathroom.

I stood up and was about to take a single step when Garfield grabbed my arm and pulled me back down, then leaned in. "You're not going till this part's over, not that you need to. After this scene's done, I need to refill my soda and popcorn with butter, and you can go take care of your duties." He said. I sighed, and watched the screen, knowing I'd been caught. I took a sneak peek at how Kori was doing. She was silent. A hand full of popcorn froze in front of her lips as she stared at the screen with wide-eyes. She did not move, but continued to watch.

If Kori can handle it, I could to, I told myself, and settled back into my seat. My arms gripped my armrests as I watched the scene. The girl's foot WAS slightly tugged on, she responded by only moaning and moving her position. Another tug. "Stop it, really. I'm trying to sleep. It's not funny any more." She mumbled in her sleep, moving her legs. Another tug, but this one practically dragged half her body off her bed. The girl sat straight up, tucking her feet in and taking the scene that was her dark bedroom in for her brain to compute. She thought there was an intruder lurking in her bedroom. She saw no one though.

I told her not to look under the bed.

The girl looked under the bed, the stupid girl she was.

_Call your mom or wake your sister up, _

I told her. She slowly looked under her bed with tears in her eyes, a frightened expression on her face. There was nothing under the bed. But she saw the door move slightly. She sat up and stared at it for a second. "Nancy," She breathed her sister's name, staring with wode eyes at the door. Nancy cracked an eye open and sat up in bed once she saw her sister's expression.

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked, adjusting her glasses, glancing at the spot behind the door. She saw nothing in the darkness.

"There is someone over there," The girl said, pointing a trembling finger towards the door.

"I can't see anyone over there." Nancy reassured her, since she happened to be closest to the door.

"There is someone over there," The girl repeated. Nancy looked at her with confusion before standing up. "Nancy, don't! Please!" The girl begged, but Nancy ignored her and walked over to the spot whereas the girl pointed.

"See look, there is no one over here." Nancy showed her, waving her arms around and even spinning around, before she hugged herself and rolled her eyes. "It's so cold right here." Nancy muttered.

"Oh my God, it's standing right behind you." The girl breathed, a tear rolling down her cheek and her eyes so wide it seemed they were going to pop. Nancy, looked at her with an obvious-bored look before slowly turning around.

Then the door shut and they screamed.

Garfield mimicked their screams, causing me to jump in my seat and let out a yelp of my own. I glared at Garfield, who just grinned in amusement back. After the scene was over, I took off towards the bathroom, Garfield following shortly behind.

I splashed some water on my face before going back out. I was involuntarily sweating. Garfield was waiting for me, a fresh batch of buttery popcorn mixed with fresh coke bathed in candies and sugary treats that was nicely mixed and melted into one large cup originally for popcorn and popcorn only.

We walked back to the movie, having Kori fill us up on what happened while we were gone.

Later, I had went to the bathroom two more times and was about to go to my fourth one when Kori glared at me.

"What?" I asked, caught off guard. I was only going to relax a little since the last scary scene.

"Look, I paid for all of us to see this movie, and it'd be just a waste for you to spend half the movie in the bathroom just because of your temporary bladder problem. Sit down and enjoy that damn movie." It wasn't often Kori snapped like that, so she must've really been pissed.

The movie was almost over, it was at its highest climax, and I was frightened. I didn't need to see this anymore. I am currently burying my head in Garfield's arm, slightly squeezing it every time I heard a scream or something like that. He didn't say anything, just continued to chomp on what he liked to call popcorn. Sooner or later, the movie was over. I automatically jumped out of the chair and strolled out, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

><p>"The next day during last hour, I was talking to Karen. For some reason I heard Kori and Garfield giggling over my shoulder. I didn't know why, though.<p>

**Kori and Garfield's plan to scare Raven**

_"So, I can't write with my left hand." Kori started, drawing a stupid, messed-up looking smiley face in the daily worksheet. Garfield also drew a smiley face with his left hand, the hand they both can not write with. Soon, the bottom of the whole page was filled with smiley faces._

_"I'm going to write a letter to you. Don't look." Kori said, flipping the page over to the blank side. Garfield turned away and focused on something else till she was done. "Here. Now read it." Kori said, handing him the paper. It read:_

_Dear Garfield, I will find you (I already have, :)), I will kill you, so watch where you sleep at night. (P.S. Icu) Love, Kori. The letter said in the messy hand-writing that belonged to Kori's left hand. It looked like a kindergartner wrote it, and a whole bunch of smiley faces decorated the page, making it even more hilarious to Garfield. He laughed, causing Kori to laugh._

_"It looks like someone mental wrote it," He stated. Kori gave him a mischievous look._

_"We, should totally, trick somebody." She said Garfield grinned at her. They planned to trick Raven, but instead of Kori' s signature, they wrote 'The Grudge' Kori even drew a picture of the grudge. No matter how not funny this was, they thought it was Hilarious. They laughed and laughed about it till their sides hurt. _

_The fact is, it kind of backfired, because midst while discussing their plan, Kori shouted 'HOLY SHIT SHE'S BACK!" Raven faced them._

_"Wanna come over here, Rae?" Garfield welcomed. Raven shook her head suspiciously, and carefully walked away. The two giggled some more before deciding to do it tomorrow when she's not suspicious._

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the chapter. It was really fun to write.<strong>

**"Next update:Saturday**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Unstable Creatures**

Adonis has been leaving me alone lately. Maybe I socked some sense into him. Maybe he'll think twice next time. Only he's also been casting dirty looks at me in return.

We were in fourth hour once again, it was free time, we were all doing are own thing. Garfield was playing on his phone, before he excused himself to go to the bathroom. I read a book that I had bought yesterday, Jen was studying her fake long nails she recentlg got, trying to figure out tricks on how to pick up things, getting frustrated and making an omen to never get fake nails again, then proceeding to try. Jade was doing her homework, and Roy was outside, getting a drink or whatever. Miss Henson, was rocking on her own feet, the palms of her hands resting on her desk, grinning excitedly as she scanned everything. Her eyes darted left and right, her smile getting wider, if possible.

After a few minutes of silence, Miss Henson called all the girls over. "Okay," she started, peeking over are heads to make sure Adonis wasn't looking, he was tapping on his binder with his pencil, seeming to be thinking of himself, unaware of his surroundings. "So, it's Adonis's birthday today, and his mother had bought a cake for him and brought it over. I bought ice cream and everything. It'll be a mini party for us! Can you guys help me set up? " She asked. I adore Miss Henson. She's so damn nice, you can't be mad at her over anything. She's kind of like Kori.

"Sure!" Jade automatically agreed, it was the first time we heard her speak up. We stared at her in amazement, she let a small smile cover her mouth. We smiled back. After me and Jen agreed, we started planning.

"I can hear you guys talking about me," Adonis said, still drumming on his binder absent-mindedly, we thought we were caught, but we remained silent. "If you guys want me to leave, all you have to do is just say something. No need to gossip about me back there in your little girl pack." He snapped.

"Adonis, nobody was talking about you. " Jen sighed.

"That's okay, you don't need to pretend, I'll leave then."

"Shutup!" Jen retorted. They continued too argue with Miss Henson trying to come into a compromise when Roy and Garfield walked in.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, his eyes darting from Jen to Adonis, who both had snarls on their faces.

"Nothing, just these mean women." Jade and I shared an annoyed sigh. "These sensitive-ass females, dealing with their damn hormones. Those are some unstable creatures! I'm not gonna even say the B-word, I'ma say unstable creatures!"" He pointed at us accusingly. Jade had an amused look on her face, my eyebrow was raised, and Jen was rolling her eyes.

Miss Henson walked towards Adonis, grabbed his shoulders, and steered him out of the room. "You boys go do something," Miss Henson ordered, throwing the door shut before one of them could even protest. She locked it.

She turned to us, that smile never failed to follow her face. "Raven, can you go hang the balloons and streamers? Jen, can you help set up, put the tables up , you know? Jade, maybe you can take care of the cake and ice cream?" She asked us before going off to do a task of her own.

We all got straight to work. I was trying not to fall off the tall, about-to-break-and-is-teetering stool while stretching myself to hang up balloons, and blowing them up. At one point, I was desperately trying to hang a streamer when a leg of the stool broke on me. So, of course I fell down onto the table, rolling off and taking the tablecloth with me, smacking the side of my face on the floor.

"Hey! Is everything okay in there? Can we come in now?" I heard Garfield's voice on the other side of the door. Miss Henson had scrambled over checking if I was okay. I told her I was.

After we got all set up, we let the boys in. They were surprised at first, but after a second, grins set in, Adonis being the biggest.

"What's all this for?" Roy asked, walking around the room.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Adonis squealed like a five-year old girl. He didn't seem to care. Miss Heenson led the song in.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you," The song continued. Garfield didn't sing, instead he hummed. I finished the rest of the song in my head.

_Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, But fuck you Adonis, no one really cares about you._

I'm aware that this is mean, but I couldn't help myself. After all, at least I didn't voice it aloud. We all whooped for Adonis, who just stood there grinning like the idiot he is. It is now time for the cake.

Jade, who Adonis gave permission to cut the cake for him, walked over with the pointy knife, and literally stabbed it as hard as she could (in which we all winced) and sliced the cake, and continued doing so till the cake was in reasonable slices.

We all sat at a table and ate our slices, till Adonis decided (stupidly) to throw a forkful of cake at my cheek. I retaliated back by doing the same thing, and returned his glare also. Someone noticed this, and soon we were all throwing pieces of cake at each other, sometimes ice cream, which was really cold on my behalf. We did this till the bell rang. Miss Henson waved us goodbye, and that is pretty much how my fourth hour went.

* * *

><p>Garfield kept his distance from me in seventh hour today. He also avoided eye contact. Kori kept her hand (that was covered by her pink sweater )over her mouth, smiling at her paper.<p>

Hm.

I decided to ignore their strange behavior and focus on my school work, because that was more important. So later, when my eyes traced over my desk, I was kind of shocked to see a paper painted blood red with dripping black painted letters, like it was a deathnote.

I read it, and what it said only comfirmed my suspicions. I admit, I was a little weirded out by the letter, my main reaction was the widening of my dark blue eyes and a momentary scan around the room for any suspicious faces. They'd sure to be smiling, giggling, staring intently at me, some-

Kori and Garfield, of course. Kori was giggling and grinning at her bellwork, Garfield was smirking at the floor. Looks like they got what they wanted out of their stupid little prank. I walked up to Kori, paper in hand, and slapped it down on her desk.

"Gee, guys, I'm a little dissapointed. You guys are clearly amateur murderers. You guys would be in jail like that." I snapped my fingers to make a point. "You guys could have been more creative on my death, you know." I frowned at the two teens. Kori smiled innocently up at me, and Garfield was still looking at me with that same cocky smirk earlier.

"Correction: We merely warned you. There was no death, although we were halfway there. I could've caught you in your bedroom in the middle of the night." He played along.

"Either way, you still end up in jail. Nice one. I'll admit you had me weirded out for a second there."Kori giggled, grinning at their little prank.

* * *

><p>We were in fourth hour again. I think Miss Henson just made the list of some of my favorite teachers.<p>

She is letting us play truth or dare. Not that I wanted to play, but I really didn't like the way Jen and Jade had grinned at me when I refused to play and whispered into each other's ears, so here I am sitting in a circle of future humiliation, scowling at the floor.

Roy placed his half-empty water bottle in the center. "Who wants to go first?" The game was innocent, mostly because we were still in school and Miss Henson was sitting behind us, doing work. But that doesn't mean we got embarrassed quite a few times. Jen had dared me to sit on Garfield's stomach for two rounds. For those uncomfortable two rounds, Garfield managed to keep poking and pinching my thighs until my two rounds was up. Jade had been dared to proclaim her undying devotion to the next person who walked inside the room. That person happened to be the principal, so Jade had told him how much she loved learning, and when she refused to stop talking about it, you should have seen the look on the principal's face. Adonis was forced to repeat anything Roy said. Roy was dared that he had to slow dance with Jen the next two rounds. Jen was forced to become Garfield's slave for the next three rounds.

So yes, we had a lot of embarrassing stuff we had to do in that one fateful hour.

Jen, on one dare, had wanted to get back at Garfield for becoming his slave. And she did. Really well. I despise Jen's power too manipulate people. She had dared Garfield to do this, and this is how it went.

"Garfield, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said without thinking. Jen grinned and rubbed her hands together.

"Cool. I dare you to go sit next to Raven and slip and arm around her shoulders." He did so with a cocky smirk on his face, thinking that was the end of it.

"Good. Now ask her out."

That sure got everyone's attention. I tried my hardest not to blush, but I'm sure I failed at it. Garfield, on the other hand, was as red as a tomatoe. And Adonis had no problem pointing that out, making him redden even more, if that was possible.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear, the question. I nodded. He gave a light chuckle before pulling away. Jen was smirking at us. Jade was staring intently at us, which kind of creeped me out. So it was settled that I now had a date.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, I should probably apologize for the long wait. Please know that this isn't my intention. I've been really busy lately since school got out, and earlier I would've updated if my kindle didn't momentarily disconnect with the internet, deleting at least half of my chapter, along with some other stories I've been working on. But I am updating now! :D<strong>

**To gogurl: I would've used your idea, trust me , I would have, I spent two days dwelling on whether I should use it or not, but I can't. I need this story done before I go to California, because up there is where I spend most of my summer, and my grandma only has one computer, plus I have a whole bunch of cousin's that stay with us up in California, and we all have to take turns on that one computer, and that computer crashes sometimes, plus I can't bring my kindle uo there because my cousin's might break it, so most likely I can only update for when we go to the library, it's my turn on the computer, or from my phone. So I need this story done or it may never get finished.**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter despite it's lateness!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: What it's like to give birth to a child**

After school, I did my homework and watched a horror flick, before going to my room and doing nothing but laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling before deciding to get ready. Garfield informed me he would pick me up at six. I shuffled to my bathroom and took care of all my hygiene issues. I showered, I brushed my teeth for the second time that day, flossed, gurgled some Listerine, washed my face, brushed my hair, and mulled over the decision of wearing make-up or no make-up. I decided to go with no.

Then, I could finally bring myself to focus on my clothes. I had nothing fancy-like, clothing is nothing special for me. As long as they are serving their purpose, then fashion is not needed. But, at least for Garfield's sake, I can at least _try _to dress nice, even it's not formal. I'm glad it's not a formal date- I would feel awkward and out of place wearing a fancy shmancy dress in which I would most likely hate, surrounded by people who actually know which spoon to use to eat their soup, sitting in a five-star restaurant without messing up. It's just too much pressure.  
>I scanned over some clothes that my mother had deemed 'cute' and for her sake, so she would shut up, I bought them. They weren't out of my comfort zone, but they weren't particularly my most favorite thing to wear, either.<p>

I finally snatched up a black tee shirt with a owl printed on it in a distressed style of art, along with shorts that were at appropriate length(not those booty shorts girls now wear to school because they think it's cute to show off their ass) and black sneakers. I added a best, just in case it would get cold. I examined myself in a mirror and labeled myself now able to go out in public, I read a book till my phone beeped. Sure enough, it was Garfield. I stuck my head out of my bedroom window, only too see him waving and smiling up at me , leaning on his car. I gave him a thumbs up.  
>I rushed down the stairs, and wrote a note and stuck it on my mom's purse, because that is the only way she'd notice it. I rushed out to meet Garfield at his car.<p>

* * *

><p>"OOO, Ravie got dressed up for me!" Garfield taunted as I hopped into the passenger seat of his car. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.<p>

"As if. I am dressing nice only because I figured I should look nice because it would rude to show up on your first date wearing sweatpants and a tank top."

"It seems you have a point."

"I do." I clicked my seat belt. He made a turn, waiting for the right time to enter the streets without crashing into a car. "So... do you have any plans as to where are we going?"

"No."

"No?"

"Well, This is our first date together. I don't know what you like, so I guess we'll go where the car takes us, unless you have any ideas. That's actually be a great help." Despite being slightly disappointed in him, because he just made it more awkward, I guess I saw his point. He could've taken me to a restaurant, but then again, I already ate, so he'd be wasting his money anyway.

"I have an idea." He piped up.

"Let's hear it."

"Wanna go see the school play? Isn't Kori the lead role?" Garfield suggested. The school play? I guess he must've seen my expression, seeing as he rolled his eyes and gave me a sympathetic glance.

"I'm sorry. But I promise once the plays over, I'll take you somewhere special." He apologized. I wasn't disappointed, I just thought it seemed awkward to go on a date to the school play. But it's not like I had better ideas, so...

We rolled into the school parking lot, purchases our tickets, and headed inside. We were fairly early, so we picked the seats at the edge of the second row, waiting for the play to start. While we were waiting, me and Garfield had pulled out our phones, gave them to each other, and worked furiously to beat our very high scores on 'Don't tap the white tile' traded phones to beat our new scores, traded off again, and proceeded to do the same thing. After we entertained ourselves by doing that, he offered to buy food, so he did. (He bought us separate popcorn boxes, which I had no problem doing, since he planned on making his disgusting popcorn again.) Then we started talking about our strangest dreams, because that's just where the conversation was heading. This happened all before the play finally started.

It was semi-interesting. While we were paying attention, we also continued to converse. But it wasn't interesting until right before the scarecrow scene. Our good witch graciously strolled off stage to the bathroom after she was done acting for the scene. She didn't realize she left her microphone on. Mid-scene, while Kori was busy talking to scarecrow about brains, we heard a grunt. Everybody ignored this, we all just thought it was someone in the audience, until a few seconds later and audible 'plop' was heard, and we realized our good witch was dropping a couple bombs, apparently oblivious that her microphone was on. Kori froze in her lines, before hesitantly continuing. I gave Garfield a curious glance, to which he merely shrugged his shoulders. During this scene, more grunting and plops were heard. They were becoming more vicious, straining noises, heavily breathing, shifting, and even the sound of her piss. Needless to say, it was awkward, disgusting, yet hilarious at the same time, although no one was laughing except for the little kids while a handful of teenagers and adults wearing amused grins on their faces, some people in the audience coughed nervously.

I looked at Kori. She looked horrified, while the scarecrow tried his best not to burst out laughing, yet they continued the scene awkwardly as we just kept hearing what the good witch sounded as if she was shitting out a baby rhino.

For a second it stopped, only light shifting was heard. The actors continued with the scene with shaky voices, faces flushed, but they still continued. We thought the noises were done after a few minutes, until a quite forceful scream let out and an awfully loud plop was heard, I almost spit out my drink, and Garfield was obviously trying so hard not to break out in laughter. I could recall the exact moment of when Kori's jaw hit the floor.

And that wasn't even the end of it.

"GOD, IT FEELS LIKE I'M SHITTING OUT A DAMN BABY!" At this rate, Kori looked as if she wanted to die. I looked around the audience. There was a couple horrified expressions, people trying not to laugh(such as Garfield). There were shocked expressions, and disappointed expressions, and a bunch of little kids giggling to themselves as their parents covered their tiny ears. We heard a door bust open, and what I'm guessing was the director of the play, started yelling at her how she was going to kill a bitch, till a third person entered the room and was trying to figure out how to calm both of them down, and it was just horribly hilarious. It also doesn't help that this was being filmed and will be later showed to the entire student body on Friday's assembly.

The play was canceled after that.

* * *

><p>It was a silent drive to the Chinese food restaurant, until Garfield started bursting out laughing, causing me to chuckle along with him, and started a conversation about the most embarrassing moments we had to go through in front of a live audience, while eating chinese food at a buffet.<p>

I told Garfield about the time while I was showing a book presentation, I had a croquet club in my hand and threatened the audience to wack them with it(not literally, part of the presentation) but I accidentally swung and ended up breaking the teacher's nose.

Garfield told me about the time he asked his lady teacher if it was going to be a boy or a girl in fifth grade, thinking she was pregnant. She wasn't.

We exchanged embarrassing stories before he decided he would take me to the book store, where he voluntarily bought me two books, and I dared him he couldn't finish a three hundred paged book in less than a week, and he bought himself a book to prove it.

While our first date wasn't the best, it was fun. When he dropped me off at my doorstep, I noticed that Garfield was acting a little off. I turned to him with a grateful smile on my face and patted him on top of his head. "This was fun, Gar. Good job." I was about to turn around but he finally piped up after a few minutes of standing their awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and is face flushed from being slightly cold.

"Wait." I turned around, waiting for him to continue. My bed was practically calling for me. "You wanna... maybe.. go on a second date with me?" He asked, a small smile showing on his face.

"Sure." I answered automatically. I couldn't help but smiling too. We just stood there smiling at each other awkwardly, blushing, just standing there like idiots.

"Well, um.. goodnight, Rae." He said. I waved to him and watched him get back in his car and drive away. I stepped into my house, smiling to myself. My home was dark, and I was the only one wide awake.

Or so I thought. A light clicked on.

"So, where ya been?" I whirl around to see my little sister, Melvin, eating a hot dog and drinking Sprite soda, sitting in the brown, comfy chair, facing me with one raised eyebrow. She was in her pajamas.

"Out." I answered, then I did a double-take. "What are you doing up anyway?" I ask.

"No reason, I just always wanted to do that for some time now. Now that I got that out of my system, I'll be going upstairs to bed after I finish my hotdog. Goodnight." She put it bluntly, then clicked the lamp beside her again so it was dark. I couldn't see her that well, but she was still munching on her hot dog, considering the fact that I could hear her silently curse herself because apparently she got ketchup and mustard on her lap, before she continued to eat. I walked up to my room for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you thought they were gonna kiss.<strong>

**No, I said, and decided not to do it. It would be too cliche. **

**:)**

**Not a very ideal date, but I never been on a date so how would I know? besides, I'd feel comfortable if that was my first date. :)) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Second Date**

Kori couldn't stop smiling at me. She wouldn't stop. I had told her about the date Garfield and I had yesterday, and now she won't stop smiling. The only time she stopped smiling is when we were talking about the play. She said while it was pretty funny, she wanted to die. Agnus, who apparently was the good witch, is not coming back to school for a week because she is so embarrassed. But when I told her Garfield ad asked me out for a second date, it seemed she forgot about the play. "Have you kissed yet? Do you want to kiss him? Does he want to kiss you? What are you doing on the second date? Is he your boyfriend now?" And many other questions that explode from Kori's mouth. It's so awkward now. I probably shouldn't have told her the date was tomorrow, because now she wants to style me up as if I were her favorite barbie doll.

School ran at it's normal pace that day, and eventually me and Garfield's date rolled around. It wasn't formal again(Thank god),and Garfield actually told me he had plans for the date when I hopped into his car. I glanced at my house. Melvin was in her room, looking throughout her window, grinning down at me. Garfield must've seen this, he opened his door an stood outside.

"Hey Melvin," He greeted, waving to her.

"Hey, Garfield," she replied, doing the same thing. "When will you be back?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe around... early in the morning. That's for sure." Melvin didn't reply back, but instead eyed Garfield and looked back at me questioningly. I shrugged my shoulders. After a moment of gazing at Garfield suspiciously she nodded, as if giving Garfield permission to take me out.

"Just protect yourselves, we wouldn't want any surprising news." Melvin said, closing her window and shutting her curtains. I'm not going to think about what I just heard. Garfield slid back into the car, grinning.

"Your sister is fun to mess with, though we will be back in the early morning." He admitted.

"Doing what?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll be doing something you like." What's that supposed to mean? As he started his car, he faced me with a grin on his face.

"Let's goooooo to San Franciscooooo." He rhymed. San Francisco wasn't far from Jump City- about thirty minutes away. I was mostly like a little kid during the whole ride. I found myself looking out the window a lot, fascinated with the scenes, even if most of it was just a couple of green islands surrounded by the pacific ocean. Garfield and I made small talk along the way, listening to his car radio. Once we arrived, we had a small debate about where to park, since it was so crowded. We ended parking over the sewer, which smelled like shit, if you asked me. Garfield kept snapping pictures of everything.

"Why is it that every time I come to San Francisco, it's always _so cold? _"

"Do you want my jacket, Rae-Rae?"

"No, because then you'll be cold."

"I'll be fine, I insist. What kind of man let's their girl be cold while they are all snuggled up and warm?" Before I could argue, he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders, then zipped it up. It was up to my nose.

"Like it? It's fur. Fake fur, but fur. It's fur on the inside and leather on the outside. Comfy?"

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Garfield."

"No problem. It's better than listening to you complain about being cold." He muttered that last part. I smacked him in the arm. He chuckled and lightly pushed me back. San Francisco was nice to look at, Garfield couldn't stop taking pictures. He took pictures of the metal man that was doing robot dances for money after giving him twenty dollars. He took a picture of our meals when we stopped at this chinese restaurant for dinner. He stopped and took a picture of that Ripley's guy 'Believe it or not' show. He bought me all kinds of chocolates af the chocolate factory. He bought both of us a couple souvenirs, though we've been here plenty of times in our life, considering the fact we're next door to San Francisco. He was like a little kid who had one million dollars.

He took a couple of pictures of me while we were walking along the street. "Why are you taking pictures of me? I'm just walking. " I asked. He smiled over the camera.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said bluntly, then went back to taking pictures. I tried to hide my blush, but let's be real. Who wouldn't be slightly flattered? I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. He looked over his camera again at me.

"Don't tell me no one's ever told you that you have beautiful eyes. That's bullshit. Your eyes are like violet. Who has violet eyes?"

"My eyes, aren't violet. They are deep blue."

"They look violet, so it should be violet. Either way, I'm slightly jealous."

"Jealous of what ? My eyes?"

"Yes. They are pretty. You have pretty eyes." I couldn't help but to smile at him. He led me to Fisherman's wharf.

"How would you like it if I were to take you to Alcatraz?" He asked. I said it would be cool to go, considering all the mysteries inside of it

"What if I told you I got tickets to the night tour?"

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." I smirked at him, and pulled him towards the upcoming ferry. The ride on the ferry was weird. I've never been on a boat like this. I peered over to look at the water. It doesn't look like the blue water I thought it would be. Garfield snaps some pictures as we near Alcatraz. My questions about this prison rises. People around us got excited, and eventually their voices are louder than the intercom, so our guide has to speak louder so we can hear, and hopefully catch the drift to shut up and let her do her job. Alcatraz has a pretty garden. Did they make the prisoners take care of their garden, or did they add it in to make it look a little more welcoming when they shut the prison down. I wonder why the prison was shut down. I understand that our tour guide has the answer to all these questions, but I am caught up in the scenery to pay attention to her.

She tells us about the history. How it started, how it became famous, and supposedly haunted. It's dark outside. Maybe about nine thirty. We walk into the prison. I'm looking around, me and Garfield trade knowing smiles, as if we know what we're in for. After looking around and following Pixie(Our touring guide's name) we finally got to the cell part of the night tour. We all slipped into a cell while Pixie spoke. She even locked the doors. I tried to see if I could slip through the bars. I couldn't. Garfield was in the cell with me, taking pictures. I examined the toilet. I wish I hadn't.

Two cells down one of the children on the night tour is shaking the barred door of their cell and growling and screaming like a mad woman, I guess those children are just trying to become their inner criminal. Garfield laid down on the cell bed and looked at me.

"This is good to straighten your back. " I gave a light chuckle. "Come over here Raven." He motioned. I came over and sat down next to him. He pulled out his phone and hugged me, smiled into the camera, and took a picture. I rolled my eyes.

"I want one with you smiling." He said. He raised the camera. It focused on us. "Say cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese." I smiled, Garfield grinned into the camera and snapped a picture. After the picture he was still looking into the camera. He wanted another one. He was smiling. I kissed his cheek. He snapped the picture, then proceeded to grin like an idiot.

I looked around.

The screaming children weren't heard, because they weren't there anymore. We got left behind in a locked cell. Just great.

"Garfield, get up." I shook him. He was laying on the bed again with his eyes closed.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he dragged himself over to the cell door. He tried to open it. It didn't open. He was shaking it. It still didn't open. He turned to me with a shy smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure they'll come back. " He reassured me, though I had a hard time believing it. We waited and waited, till I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the door and screamed for help. I kept screaming, but all I heard was Garfield mumbling something, and my echoes.

"What time is it?"

"It's..." His eyes seemed like they were going to bulge out of his skull. "It's eleven forty-two...Oh crap." He mutters. He visibly paled. I dared to ask, though I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. I raised an eyebrow and sat next to him on the so called bed, trying to peer at what was he looking at over his phone. But he was pressing buttons quite fast.

"Umm, the tour may or may not be over by now, so.." Speak of the devil. Right after he said that, all the lights in the prison shut off, and now it was completely dark. The only lights we could see was on Garfield's phone. It seemed to get colder. I scooted further into Garfield.

"Shit." Yes, Shit seemed like an appropriate word for the situation we have found ourselves in. I pulled out my phone. I couldn't call my parents, for obvious reasons. Melvin might be up, considering it was Friday, and she usually, during school nights, I know she falls asleep at around eleven thirty, her 'cut off time.' I clicked on Melvin's caller ID. Garfield was looking at me. Figures. His friend's must be sleeping. Victor is an athlete, so he might have a game tomorrow. Richard, well, everyone knows no matter how "Bad-boy" he looks, that he is still a major nerd on the inside, and tends to take his school work and career seriously.

Melvin doesn't answer the phone. I should have known anyways. Melvin is not on her phone a lot like other girls. If anything, she's always on her tablet. If her tablet was unavailable for whatever reason, then she would use her phone, other-wise, she calls playing on the phone is boring, and she doesn't see how girls her age can play on it for five hours straight. I try Kori. Though she is not a late sleeper, the phone might wake her up. She is a light sleeper. I call her.

"Hello?" She drawls out, she sounds tired. I woke her up.

"Hey Kori." I say.

"Whaat are you doing?" She emphasizes the 'a' in 'What'. I look over to Garfield. He looks disappointed, kind of ashamed.

"Nothing." I say, and hang up. He raises his head to me. I give him a small smile. "It's okay. I'm sure there is a way out." I guess he doesn't know what to say. Thank you or No, it is all my fault? I would feel the same way if I were him.

"Maybe we can get out of here." He stood up and walked towards the door, and slipped out through the bars with ease. Now he was standing outside the cell. I sure wish I had known earlier. I was just gawking at him now. "Be right back." He said, then ran down the hall. I was now sitting next to the cell door on my knees, trying to see him, hearing him run down the hall. Then it was quiet.

After a few minutes of waiting, he finally came back. With keys.

"I rummaged through some offices and found these. Hold on." He said. I waited as he tried one key at a time. The second to last key worked, and the door open with a creaky moan. He locked the cell door, and smiled at me.

"And hopefully, there is still enough time for the second half of the date." I smiled. Where was he planning to take me next? I hope we don't get trapped somehow this time. I followed him out of the prison. Until we realized we reached another problem.

We are on an island.

We stood there, dumb-founded, and released a huge sigh of frustration. "There has to be a ferry somewhere," Garfield muttered. I hope. I really hope. I looked over to the docks, across from us. San Francisco was lit, but there wasn't a lot of people as before. You could still see groups of people, and a reasonable amount of people still walking along the streets, giggling and laughing. It must've been cold, I could see their breath. This was a huge prison, it would take a while to circle the island alone. So either way, we're fucked. I was frustrated, but I wasn't mad at Garfield. It wasn't his fault. I should have been paying attention to.

But luck was on our side, thank god. There was one ferry that was hooked to the side of the island, luckily we didn't have to walk that far. We got inside the ferry and started it up. Garfield insisted that he drive, so I just sat back as he drove the ferry full speed towards the docks. When we came near the dock, he slowed down, but that didn't stop the ferry from crashing into it. We ran as fast as we could out of there, giggling to ourselves. Now we were back on the streets. As I told you before, there wasn't a lot of people.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to what I'm guessing was the second part of our date. A roller-skating place. It was a nice change considering to what we've just been through. Garfield rented roller blades for the both of us, and after we paid our admission fee, we finally entered the rolling rink. It was filled with teens. Garfield brought me over at the Cosmic night special. So guess what? The roller rink floor was fogged with a fog machine, there were lights, it was dark, a disco ball, and the latest music blaring out of the speakers. It was kind of cool. Garfield stepped onto the rink and held out his hand. I grabbed it and stepped onto the rink also.<p>

Garfield skates rough. I swear to god, I was practically flying around the rink. Does he think we're playing derby? I tried to keep up as he jetted off, skating past teens, making some trip up and almost fall. I almost fell a couple of times, especially when we rounded the corners. While it was kind of fun, it was kind of scary.

I forced my legs to move quicker to catch up with Garfield, even using his arm to get closer by pulling him towards me. He just kept skating with ease. I eventually wrapped my arms around his neck, and now I was close enough to tell him to slow down. "Garfield, slow down, You're going to fast." I hissed into his ear. I heard a chuckle, despite the music. He stopped. I continued to hang onto him.

"Do you want to continue now?"

"Sure."

He started skating really slow. I got off of him and just followed by taking hold of his hand. I fell. I fell on my side. I must have slipped on somethng. I was buried beneath the fog, thanks to the fog machine, so I couldn't see clearly. Through the fog, I see a pair rollerblades roll right up to my nose, and hand dips into the fog, outstretched, inviting me. I grab it, the hand hoists ne back up to the surface.

"You're a bad skater, Raven."

"What gave me away?" I snap back. I thank Garfield for saving me from being rolled over by a group of teenagers.

* * *

><p>Our date was fun.<p>

We now pull up to my house. While at the skating ring, Garfield had taught me a few tricks, bought me pizza so I don't go home hungry, and told me to keep his jacket. (Which honestly, I don't mind doing.) He drops me off the same way as last time. Walks me to my doorstep, I thank him, he's blushing for whatever reason, he asks me out again, I say yes, we stand there smiling at each other.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Garfield." Yet neither of us move. I lean in slowly. He leans in slowly. My stomach turns into Svetlana. _And Butterflies, _I think. Before I know it, our lips press against each other. A shudder makes it's way up my spine. He's kissing me as if his life depends on it. I don't mind, because I am kissing back. It feels good. Garfield is a great kisser! Eventually we pull back because we need to catch our breath. We are both grinning like idiots, and blushing like one too.

"Goodnight, Raven." He says again.

"Goodnight, Garfield." I say. He grins back at me before sliding into his car. I watch him leave and disappear around the street. I open my door and enter my house. I set down my stuff. I check the time on my phone. One thirty A.M.

"Right on time I guess,"

"And you still look suspicious," Another voice joins my one sided conversation a lamp clicks on, and once again it was Melvin, sitting on the recliner.

"You are sweaty, your hair is slightly ruffled, your lips are redder than normal, and you're breathing heavily. Just what exactly did you do with Garfield? You protected yourselves like I told you, I assume," Melvin observed. I rolled my eyes, but my smirk can not peel off of my face.

"We didn't do what you think we did, that's for sure." Melvin chuckled and took a big bite out of her sandwhich.

"Move your butt with grace, Angel. And go to bed." She says, then clicks off the lamp and continues to eat and sip her soda in total darkness and silence. Sometimes Melvin scares me.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff Fluffiness Fluff.<strong>

**Yes, I made them kiss.**

**Yes, this means they are officially dating.**

**This chapter is longer than normal, so I hope you enjoy guys. **

**I'm on my way to California. You know what this means. This story is officially coming to an end. Yes, you read that right.**

**Although, this doesn't have to be the last chapter. If you want, I can add another chapter after this chapter, but only if you want. **

**You should probably know I'm horrible at endings.**

**Goodnight!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: ****What I saw on the TV**

So it was a weekend. I had woken up early in the morning, made popcorn, sat in the living room, turned on the television and started to flip through channels, reading my book during the breaks.

_My name is Tara, and I'm sixteen. My mom put me on birth control pills, even though my ex still kept his virginity. But I hooked up with another man and didn't take my pills, and now I'm a teen mom. _

The way her voice bluntly put it was quite ironic. She put it like it was just another minor 'Oops, I did that' moment. She sounded like her pregnancy was totally OK. Needless to say, my head snapped up from the book I was reading, and my mouth dropped to the floor.

I was staring at Tara, smiling into the camera and rubbing the small bulge that was the son/daughter of a genuine bitch, then the screen changed to an introduction of a new episode, _Teen Mom: Tara's story_. Usually, when Teen Mom comes on I automatically change the channel, because lets be real, no one really cares for the teen to be interested enough to watch her show like we actually care, (or is that just me), but for obvious reasons, I continued to watch. Apparently this was the first episode, because it started as a commentary from Tara explaining to the camera about how she suspects she might be pregnant and why and how and what has led her here today. She's home-schooled, now. Then it flips to a scene where I'm guessing a friend on hers is waiting outside the bathroom door and when Tara was finished, she announced she was pregnant.

So of course the whole episode was about her and her friend planning about when they should tell Tara's parents about the news, and of course they had to call up Malchior to tell him (though he already knew). They left it at that, till it began another episode.

By instinct, I grabbed my cellphone and went on my contacts, but then decided against it. Garfield(well, the whole school) already knew Tara was pregnant, what they'd be shocked to hear is the fact that Tara got her own show about it. I put my phone down and continued to watch the show.

To put it shortly, Malchior played the typical asshole but got away with some of it just because he's hot, and of course he had to be a bad boy so his parents wouldn't stop nagging him about how it's time to grow the fuck up and of course Tara's crying like a bitch in the corner of the room, and then Malchior's all 'Oh well I didn't mean to hurt you baby' so he goes kind of good guy, but he's still acts like he's such a badass at the same time and then I flip the channel because it's making my blood boil.

At the end I call Garfield and tell him about it anyway.

* * *

><p>Garfield came over, looking quite upset, and I showed him a few episodes. He wanted to stop watching it in the middle of the second episode.<p>

"You okay?" It was a pretty dumb question to ask, but it flew out of my mouth on instinct.

"Not really. I'm just mad about two things." He admitted, burying his face into my skeleton pillow. He was spread-eagled on my bed, rolling around in it once in a while. His arm was dangling off the sides. I sat in my computer chair, spinning myself in circles.

"What two things are you mad about?"

He picked his head up and frowned at me, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm mad that she got her own show even though she's a bastard, but I'm alao mad about the fact that she is a teen and is pregnant. Just what kind of inspirational message does MTV thinks they're throwing out here?"

"Mtv is just looking for drama." So I guess, that's what happened to Tara.

* * *

><p>The best thing happened to Adonis the next time we returned to school for a new week. Apparently this new kid, who is a total business man, but he's a sophomore embarrassed Adonis. This sophomore kid is walking down the hall with his briefcase and business suit, Adonis approaches him, and begins to make fun of him. So business man takes out his wallet, slaps him with it, and walks out.<p>

The business kid had about two-hundred dollars in that wallet. But now it was fourth hour. Miss Henson had divided us up into girls verses boys and had us take two wooden clothes pins each.

"_What are these for?" _ Jade says in a quiet, yet audible voice.

"You have to clamp them down on your nipples." Jen replied, playing with the clothespins and pinning them on her earlobes. Jade just stared at Jen with wide eyes, opening and closing her mouth as if she was going to say something. She frowned, and her hand reluctantly made it's way to her boob.

"I was just kidding Jade." Jen quickly said before Jade could. Jade glared at her and muttered an 'O'. We played a short, rather boring game till Miss Henson sat us down and announced she had finally come up with a fun game to play.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare. But more fun-er than last time. Are you guys up for it?" We all accepted, seeing as we had nothing else to do _exceptformeandGarfield'causewecanmakeoutwitheachother. _

"Cool!" Miss Henson fished out a piece of paper and tore it up into 6 pieces and scribbled something onto the paper, and handing it out to us. "Another invite to my place. Sorry it's not really formal. " She smiled.

Two days and a couple hours later we are all sitting in a circle, except Adonis, who's mother felt that the note wasn't from the teacher due to the state in which the permission slip was in. Not that we minded. Miss Henson sat in the circle with us to. There was a bottle sitting on a paper plate in the middle. No, we are not playing Spin the bottle. A pack of Five gum's truth or dare gum pack was laying next to the paper plate. Miss Henson extended her hand out towards the bottle and spun it, and after a quick couple of rounds of the bottle spinning in circles, it finally landed on Jen.

"Truth or Dare, Jen?" Miss Henson offered.

"Dare." Jen looked at the stick of gum as if she hasn't eaten in months, and was now staring at a seven-course meal. Miss Henson chose the stick of gum labeled "Dare, and unfolded it from the wrapper.

"Jen, in order to have this stick of gum, you must complete this dare. I dare you to stuff four ice cubes into your mouth and leave it there for 15 seconds." Miss Henson announced. Garfield and Roy 'OOO'd at her while Jade snickered and I smirked at Jen, who stuck her tongue out to Miss Henson and walked over to the fridge. She popped open the freezer and snatched four decent-sized ice cubes, and throwing them into her mouth, one-by-one.

After all the ice cubes were in her mouth and she had the cheeks of a squirrel, she walked over and sat down as we started chanting and counting. By the time we hit five she started to try to reposition the ice cubes without opening her mouth. By eight she started shaking her head. By number eleven she was trying to bite down on the ice cubes, trying to make them smaller, but it only made it worst, and she ended up curling up into a ball and holding her mouth with her hands, her eyes squeezing shut. By thirteen she looked like she wanted to scream. When we finally hit fifteen she spat it out, ran to the kitchen, quickly snatched a paper cup out of one of the cabinets and filled it with hot water. She dumped the water into her mouth and gurgled furiously, spit it out in the sink, washes it off, got a paper towel and made her way over to pick up the ice she spat out.

"My turn." She said and plucked the stick of gum out of Miss Henson's fingers, and spun the bottle. It landed on me. "Truth or Dare Raven." She asked. I thought about it. Dare.

"Dare."

"Okay. She took the stick that said 'Dare' on it, unwrapped it, and began. "If you want this stick of Five gum, you must complete this dare. I dare you to take a bath for 10 seconds in really cold water. With ice."

Not long after she said that, I had changed into some clothes Miss Henson's teenage niece wore when she came over. Miss Henson took the ice bucket from her freezer as Roy started the bath, making sure it was cold water pouring from the faucet. once it was full of cold water, Miss Henson dumped the ice into the water. Now all I needed to do was to hop in and go under water for ten seconds and then I can hop out. Everybody was chanting again, and I dipped a toe in. It was cold obviously. So I took quick advice from the movie 'We're the millers' and counted to three, and then I jumped in and got myself under the water before I could think about it.

I could hear the muffled voices of them counting to ten, peering into the tub and smiling at me. The ice distorted their faces. Speaking of ice, it was getting cold. I hugged myself and counted with them, curling into a ball and trying to heat myself Then I heard the number TEN! and shot up from underneath the water. The ice now only froze my waist and down. I shivered and let out a small chuckle, and caught my breath. My eyes stung and were cold, I had to blink a lot, but that didn't help. I got out of the tub and they immediately wrapped a towel around me, congratulating me. Jen handed me my celebratory stick of gum.

In a while, after I was reasonably dry and had changed into my old clothes, we were back in the circle, and I spun the bottle. It landed on Jade.

"Truth or dare?"

_"Dare."_

"I dare you to put toothpaste on your eyebrows, put shampoo in your hair but don't rinse, just let the foam sit, put Peanut Butter and jam on each cheek, go to the neighbors and ask them for an umbrella." Five gum has some weird dares. Jade smilled and we followed her to the bathroom. She turned on the shower head and soaked her hair, then taking the shampoo bottle and squeezing it into her hair. she rubbed it around her hair till it was foamy, then she took the toothpaste and smeared some on her eyebrows. In the kitchen, she took peanut butter and put some on her left cheek and put some jam on her right cheek, and she was out the door.

We all huddled out onto the front porch and took our phones out, recording it. Jade stepped into the neighbour's yard and knocked on the door. About a minute later a man answered, lookong Jade up and down, frowning. Jade smiled.

_"May I please borrow your umbrella?" _

"No." He then bluntly slammed the door in her face.

* * *

><p>After we played a couple rounds of Truth Or Dare with Five gum, we decided to do a series of bets. Roy bet Jade that he could beat her at arm wrestling. Jade won that. Garfield bet me that I couldn't climb higher than him. He was right. I couldn't even climb onto the tree, while he was at the top, peeking at me through the leaves. And then someone got the bright idea to play hide and go seek in the dark.<p>

Jen decided she'll be the one to count, and we all scrambled around Miss Henson's large home. Jen was still counting to one hundred, and I was still looking where to hide. I had no idea where the others were, except the fact that Roy was hiding in the garage in Miss Henson's car. I stumbled around, and decided to hide somewhere in the backyard. Miss Henson has a large backyard, a gate surrounding it, separating it from the small forest behind it. I decided to hide in that small forest.

I opened the backyard door and walked a couple of feet before looking around.

"Hey," I looked up to where I heard the voice. Garfield smiled down at me, and he was hiding in an old looking treehouse that was hidden by a band of ancient, mystical looking trees.

"Come up. You can hide with me here as long as your quiet." He invited me in, patting the welcome mat you would reach when you climb the steps. I climbed up and scooted next to him. The tree house had a perfect view of one of Miss Henson's bedrooms, which I'm guessing is her son's room, since it had pictures of playboys leaning on motorcycles, and a ton of other obvious boy stuff, including a bow and arrow set hanging on the wall. Then I saw Jade. She was staring back at us with wide eyes, unmoving from his window. She then grabbed the bow and arrow set on the wall, and began to move one of the arrows into place with the bow. She looked back up to us and nodded her head to the left, so we moved. A minute later an arrow pierces into one of the treehouse walls and I heard giggling from Jade.

**"Yes, score!" ** She boasted, but then she lost her victorious smile and ran out the room, came back in with a silver trash can, turned off the lights, quickly closed the door, and hopped into the trashcan, closing it with the top.

"Looks like Jen found her," Garfield said. I stuck my tongue out at him. We heard a quick shriek and a boom, along with a victorious yell. A couple minutes later, we heard them all trample outside, except for Miss Henson, who is still hiding. I scooted closer to Garfield and we huddled together in a dark corner of the tree house. His arms were around my shoulders as we tried to get ourselves fully concealed by the darkness so the others wouldn't see us. Garfield pecked me on the cheek. I pecked him back and shushed him.

"You shush."

"No you shush."

"Shhhhhhh!"

"I'll shush when you shush!"

"Shhh I'm shushing!"

"YOUR SHUSHING IS BEING LOUD! SHHH!" Garfield clamped his hand around my mouth and quietly shushed me. I cuddled him. He hugged me back and we just sat there cuddling.

"Aww, how cute. Found you lovebirds. Now help me go find Miss Henson." Jinx stood at the entrance of the tree house, hands on her hips, smirking at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best ending but still an ending that I came up with.<strong>

**Where do you think Miss Henson is hiding? What was your favourite part in this whole story?**

**And before I close off I have a few story faults I'd like to apologize for. :**

**I'm sorry for all the grammaticial errors.**

**I'm sorry for always being late for posting a chapter.**

**I'm sorry for the crappy ending.**

**I'm sorry that Raven was Ooc much more than I planned her to be.**

**But I'm glad you guys liked this story, but now it is over. Good news though: I'll be posting another story soon.**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews and I know I said this more than once but I was not expecting this story to get past 50 reviews. The reviews you guys posted were really funny, sweet, and nice and supportive.**

**Well that's it. ;) Don't forget to favorite!**


End file.
